Come what May
by Arwennicole
Summary: After eleven years of being missing, how can a person return to a normal life they have no memory of? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Come what May

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own the _Twilight Saga_. Stephenie Meyer does.

Summary: After eleven years of being missing, how can a person return to a normal life they have no memory of? AU/AH

Come what May

Chapter 1: The Missing

Six-year-old Bella smiled as her dad pulled up to the baseball field. "Just come knock on my window when you're done," Charlie told her. She nodded before getting out of the police cruiser and ran over to the field where her friends were.

"Hey Bella!" Alice said beaming.

"Hey," Bella answered smiling.

The two best friends sat down with a smile. Bella pulled her knees up to her chest. "Who's winning?" she asked.

"Emmett's only winning because he's CHEATING!" Alice called out.

"Am not," Seven-year-old Emmett answered.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her older brother. Emmett returned the gesture before he threw the ball to Edward, which was another strike. "You can do it Edward!" Bella said smiling.

"Okay wait you guys, this needs to be evened out. Girls why don't you join us?" Jasper asked.

"Me? Play baseball?" Bella asked, raising her eyebrow.

"It'll be fun come on," Alice replied as she pulled her friend to her feet.

Bella laughed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear before they lined up. Emmett and Edward were the captains of the small teams and began picking. "I pick Jasper," Edward informed.

"Alice," Emmett answered.

"Bella," Edward told him.

"Rosalie," Emmett answered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Nice to be picked last," she quipped, hitting Emmett on the arm. Emmett rolled his eyes before tossing the ball to Alice.

"You may have the honors Miss Cullen," he quipped.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen," she answered.

Bella smiled as she watched them play some ball.

After about ten minutes, Jasper hit the ball and the ball flew into the trees. "I'll get it!" Rosalie called out.

"No way you're too slow!" Edward answered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Edward ran into the trees.

A few minutes later, Bella was sitting on the sidelines, biting her lower lip when she noticed that Edward hadn't returned from getting the baseball. "I'll find him! The slowpoke must've seen a bird," Emmett teased. Rolling her eyes, the girl got up from the ground.

"You stay here, I'll find him," she told Emmett as she ran down the trail.

After nearly falling down a few hills, Bella stopped when she saw the baseball and Edward's hat, but no Edward. "Edward?" she called, looking around. She turned around to see if Edward was playing some sort of trick again. "EDWARD!" she shouted. When she heard nothing, not even a bird chirp, her eyes widened when she looked at the ground to see drag marks. "EDWARD!" she shouted again.

Running up the hill again, Bella fell on all fours when she got to the field. "Jeez Bella, why don't you look where you walk?" Emmett teased, but then he saw the tears in her eyes, "what's wrong?"

"Edward's gone," she replied, "get my dad! Get my dad he's over there!"

While Jasper helped Bella up from the ground, Emmett sprinted over to Charlie's car, banging on the window. "Chief Swan! Edward went into the woods and he's not back yet!" he exclaimed in a panic. Charlie got out of the car.

"You kids get in my car," Charlie told the boy.

"No, Chief, I'm going with you," Emmett answered.

Before Charlie could stop Emmett, he started running into the forest to find his little brother.

Night fell and Edward was still missing. Bella was sitting in her room with her knees drawn to her chest with tears in her eyes. She could hear Edward's mother sobbing downstairs as Charlie sadly broke the news to them. She pressed her hands against her ears as she tried to block out the reality of what was happening.

Curling up in the fetal position on her bed, tears fell down her face as she started crying over the loss of her best friend. The sorrow ripped through her like a knife, even though she was only six, she understood that this pain would leave scars behind.

The days turned to weeks, weeks turned into months and Edward was still a missing child. The whole town of Forks had changed since Edward's disappearance. The parents hardly let their children outside alone anymore, fearing that whoever took Edward would target their child next.

The Cullen family were almost nonexistent anymore. After Edward's disappearance, Carlisle suggested they leave Forks but Esme was adamant about leaving, insisting that her son would return to her. Emmett was more protective of Alice than he ever was, as if he were trying to make up for not being there when Edward was taken. Rosalie and Jasper left Forks with their parents after their mother insisted that Forks was no longer the safe haven she had hoped after four-year-old Bree Tanner, and another child, Riley Biers, disappeared.

Charlie worked around the clock trying to figure out how these children seemed to be disappearing off the face of the Earth. It got to the point that he feared Bella's safety and sent her back to her mother, knowing she would be safer with her than with him at the moment.

Except, the day Edward disappeared, Bella lost all of her childlike qualities. She was six, but yet she acted like an adult. She acted as if she had nothing else she desired in the world anymore. All she ever wanted was for Edward to come home. Even though she was told the chances of finding Edward weren't that promising, Bella held out hope, for she felt that Edward was still alive and she would see him again.


	2. Eleven Years Later

Chapter 2: Eleven Years Later

Bella was in her room zipping her suitcase when she heard a light knocking on the door. "Bella, sweetheart, are you ready to go?" her mother called on the other side.

"Yeah mom, coming," Bella replied as she slung her duffel over her shoulder.

Exiting the room, she saw Renee standing there. "You don't have to go back just for my sake sweetie, I can stay here in Phoenix with you while Phil's traveling," Renee told her daughter, stroking her hair lightly.

"Mom, I'll be fine. Besides you should spend some time with Phil, you two just got married and it's not right for me to stand in your way," she answered.

Renee sighed, kissing her daughter's forehead softly. "Alright, so do you have everything?" Renee asked.

"Yep, I've got it all," Bella replied.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she and her mother left to get her to the airport on time.

When Bella arrived in Seattle, she smiled when she saw Charlie there waiting for her. "Hey kiddo," Charlie greeted.

"Hey dad," she answered, hugging him with her free arm.

He kissed the side of her head once he let her go. "Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied as they went to get the rest of her things from the baggage claim.

As they were driving home, Charlie glanced at his daughter. "So…the Hales are back," he informed.

"Really? So now everyone is back?" she asked.

"Yeah, its nice to have everyone back," Charlie answered.

Bella nodded as she played with her old charm bracelet on her wrist. "How's…Mrs. Cullen?" she asked. Charlie sighed.

"The same as she has been all these years," he replied.

Biting her lower lip she looked out the window with a sigh.

After arriving at the house, Bella got out of the car and looked around. She noticed that everything was the same as it was when she lived in Forks years ago. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she let out a sigh as she followed Charlie into the house.

After unpacking, Bella walked down the stairs, tripping on the bottom step as she did so. Charlie caught her before she hit the hardwood floor. "Eleven years later you still trip on that last step," he quipped. Bella laughed a little, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, I guess some things never change," she answered.

Setting her back on he feet, Charlie nodded his head slowly. "So I'm about to order a pizza, that alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, sounds good…um…I'm going to go walk around a little. You know, see if anything's change," she told him.

"Just be careful please," Charlie answered.

He reached into his duffel that was sitting by the front door, pulling out a can of pepper spray. "Use this if you have to," he told her. Nodding her head slowly, she put the spray into her pocket before she left the house.

Walking down the sidewalk from her dad's house, she looked around to see that the neighborhood was just as she had remembered it when she left eleven years ago. Stuffing her hands in her pockets, she continued on her trek when she suddenly had a feeling she was being followed.

She stopped suddenly and spun around with her pepper spray in her hand. "Whoa! Whoa! Hey I'm unarmed," the person insisted. Bella's eyes widened when she immediately recognized who was in front of her.

"Emmett?" she exclaimed.

Emmett grinned as he hugged her tight, swinging her around. "Heard you were back in town, just had to see it for myself," he told her.

"Yeah, I just got back," she replied.

"Hey Bella," another familiar voice greeted as Emmett set her back down on the ground.

Bella looked around Emmett to see Rosalie standing there. "Wow, Rosalie hi," she greeted. Rosalie smiled, hugging her.

"Hey, welcome back to Forks," Rosalie told her.

"Yeah, same to you," Bella answered.

Rosalie let her go when Bella suddenly fell forward to someone tackling her from behind. "Bella! You're back!" Alice exclaimed. Unable to grab a hold of her balance again, Bella fell face first into the grass. "Whoops, sorry," Alice told her, getting back up.

"And here you guys thought I would crush her," Emmett quipped as he wrapped his arm around Rosalie's shoulders.

Bella laughed as she got up with Jasper's help. "Hey Alice, Jasper," she greeted the two of them smiling.

"Hey Bella," Jasper answered, wrapping his arm around Alice's waist.

"I heard you and Rosalie were back in town," she commented.

"We finally talked mom into letting us come back," Jasper answered.

"Well, it was easier when we got together," Rosalie put in as she wrapped her arms tightly around Emmett's waist.

Bella stared at the two couples in front of her. "I knew you guys would get together. When did this happen?" she asked.

"Rosie and I got together at Rosalie's sweet sixteen," Emmett replied.

"Christmas last year for Alice and me," Jasper told her.

Smiling, Bella put her hands in her back pockets. "That's great, really great," she told them.

"So you wanna come back to our house with us? Mom's making a roast tonight and you know she'd love to see you again," Emmett commented.

"Thanks…but Charlie's ordering pizza and it's the first night back in town," she answered.

"Invite him along, come on my parents like your dad," Emmett insisted.

"Emmett, she said she can't," Rosalie told him.

They laughed at the pouting expression he wore on his face. "Here maybe I'll check to see if dad ordered it yet," she told them as she pulled out her phone to call Charlie.

Instead of having the pizza like they had planned, Charlie and Bella pulled up to the Cullen house. "This should be interesting," Charlie commented.

"We didn't have to come," Bella answered.

"No it's fine, Bells," Charlie assured her with a half-grin.

They got out of the car as the door opened and Carlisle was the first to walk out. "I heard the Chief's daughter was back," he quipped.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen," she greeted.

"Bella, you know you can call me Carlisle and hello," he answered as he hugged her.

She hugged him back with a smile. "Welcome back to Forks," he told her.

"Thanks," she answered, smiling.

"This can't be little Bella," Esme insisted as she walked out.

Bella smiled as she also embraced the woman she always considered as her second mother. "Hi, Esme," she answered.

"Hello sweetheart. Let me look at you," Esme insisted.

Pulling back, she placed her hands on the young woman's shoulders. "Oh look how beautiful you have grown," she said softly. Her compliments made Bella blush and bite her lower lip. "Come in, come in. Dinner is almost ready and we're all happy to have you," Esme told them.

"Very kind of you to invite us to dinner," Charlie answered as he climbed the stairs.

"You and Bella are always welcome to our home," Carlisle told him.

Bella smiled as she followed them inside.

****

(Chicago)

Sitting in his room was a young man with messy bronze colored hair, green eyes, wearing sneakers, blue jeans, an d a light blue button down long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows. He was sitting at his desk doing homework when he heard the doorbell ring. Glancing at the clock, he furrowed his eyebrow as he got up from his chair. It was odd for anyone to be at the house around this time.

Walking out of his room, he saw his sister exit the room. She had long dark brown hair that ended in the middle of her back and deep brown eyes. She was wearing black tennis shoes, blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a long sleeved flannel shirt that had the buttons undone.

The young man leaned over the rail as his parents walked over to the door. "Dad, who is it?" he asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Just stay up there kids," his father answered.

The girl stood next to her brother as the door opened. "Mr. Masen?" the officer at the door asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Sir, ma'am, could you step out here please? My deputy and I would like to ask you a few questions pertaining to a disturbance in your neighborhood," the officer informed.

The young man watched as his parents stepped out of the house. "What's going on?" Mr. Masen asked. The officer then pulled out his handcuffs.

"Sir, I'm placing you and your wife under arrest for kidnapping and false imprisonment," the officer informed.

The young man watched with a shocked expression as his parents were getting arrested right in front of him. Before they could react, two people from child protective services were in front of them. "You're coming with me, Edward," the woman told him as the man she was with grabbed the young girl.

"Get your hands off my sister!" the boy "Anthony" exclaimed as they pulled him and his sister out the door.

Before he could even comprehend what was happening, he was put into a van with the social service people and drove off before he could even see what was happening to his parents or what other car his sister was put into.


	3. Who am I

Chapter 3: Who am I

Pacing the room that social services put him in, "Anthony" dragged his fingers through his hair when he walked over to the door, pounding on it. "Hello! I want to talk to whoever is running this place!" he called out. He backed out when the door opened and the detective who had pulled him out of the house walked in. "Who are you? Where's my sister?" he demanded.

"I'm Sheryl Collins, Edward, please have a seat," she told him.

"Why are you calling me Edward? Where's my sister? I want to see her," he demanded.

"Bree has been taken back home," she answered.

The young man stared at her with the most confused expression on his face. "What are you talking about? Can you please tell me why Anna and I were put here in the first place and why our parents have been arrested?" he demanded.

"If you will just have a seat, I will explain everything to you," she assured him.

Sitting down, "Anthony" let out a sigh as Ms. Collins sat across from him. "Now Edward…" she started.

"My name's Anthony," he told her.

"Edward, your parents are being arrested because they had kidnapped you over eleven years ago," she answered.

"Kidnapped me? No, they adopted me," he insisted.

Ms. Collins glanced at him before opening a portfolio that his picture in it. "The police were tipped off by a Riley Biers, do you recognize the name?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

Detective Collins pulled out a photograph of the young man in question, placing it in front of him. "Daniel Moore?" he asked.

"No, this is Riley Biers, your name is Edward Cullen," she told him, "the girl you thought was your sister is Bree Tanner."

He just stared at her as if she had grown an extra head. "My name is Anthony Masen," he insisted, "I was adopted out of foster care when I was six."

"No, Edward, you were taken from your parents," she told him.

She placed two more photographs in front of him of two people. "Do you recognize them?" she asked, hope evident in her voice.

"No," he replied, making the woman sigh.

"These are your birthparents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. You were kidnapped from them eleven years ago," she told him.

"I want to see Anna. Where is my sister?" he snapped.

"I told you, Edward, she's being returned home to her parents," she answered.

The young man felt his head begin to ache and rubbed his temples. "Your parents will be coming to get you as soon as we can get a hold of them," she informed as she stood up.

"What am I being arrested?" he asked.

"No, this isn't jail Edward," she answered.

"My name isn't Edward!" he snapped.

The woman sighed as she left the room. "Anthony" stared at the file in front of him as he stared at the photographs of the people they were saying where his parents. Sitting on the bed, he picked up the remote control next to him and turned on the news. "Breaking News, it looks like there are miracles. After being missing for eleven years, Riley Biers, Bree Tanner, and Edward Cullen were all found in the Chicago area," the reporter informed.

He watched as the screen turned to his sister being escorted out of the same building he was in at the moment. She had on a black hoodie with the hood over her head to hide her face as he watched two people lead her down the stairs. "Riley Biers was reunited with his parents a few days ago, while Bree Tanner had just been reunited with her family earlier this afternoon. As of right now we have not heard anything on when Edward Cullen will be reunited with his family," the reporter explained.

"That's not my name," he muttered.

He put his head in his hands with a sigh. "Riley, who had reportedly been playing along with whoever he was given to after his kidnapping, tipped off police of who he was and where the locations of Bree and Edward," the reporter explained.

"I had been playing along for all these years because I was afraid of what I would do if I tried to tell anyone before, because my life had been threatened before I was basically sold to these people that if I told anyone that they would kill me, then Bree, and Edward. It became a choice of whether or not to continue living a lie out of fear, or to have us all go home," Riley explained to the reporters before he watched as a couple he figured were Riley's embrace their son with smiles on their faces.

Staring at the television for a few more minutes, he put his head in his hand with a shaky sigh.

Back in Forks, Bella was sitting in the living room with Alice and Rosalie while watching Emmett and Jasper play videogames. "Dude you are so cheating!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Will you quit telling me I'm lying?" Jasper answered, shoving his friend.

Bella laughed, dragging her fingers through her hair when they heard the phone ring. "Mom! Phone!" Emmett called out.

"Thanks sweetie I was wondering what it was," Esme said sarcastically as she walked over to the phone.

She picked it up with a smile. "Cullens residence, yes this is Esme Cullen," she answered. Carlisle walked out of the kitchen when he saw his wife place her hand over her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"Esme?" he asked concerned, walking over to his wife.

Hearing Carlisle's concerned voice made them all look up. "Where? How?" Esme asked, her voice shaking.

"Esme," he said softly.

Esme let out a sob when Carlisle took the phone. "Hello, this is Carlisle who is this?" he asked while he hugged his wife close.

"Mom?" Emmett asked as he climbed over the back of the couch.

"They found him Emmett," Esme told him with tears falling down her face.

Emmett's eyes widened and Alice let out a gasp. "Edward? They found Edward?" Alice asked stunned.

"Is he alright?" Carlisle asked into the phone, his eyes beginning to mist.

Bella was too stunned to say anything, hearing the news that Edward was found was too unbelievable. "We'll be there to get him as soon as possible," Carlisle informed before hanging up.

"Is he okay?" Emmett asked.

"He's fine, a little confused, but he's alive," Carlisle replied.

"Our baby's alive," Esme said quietly.

She wrapped her arms tightly around her husband with a sob. "He's alive," she sobbed. Carlisle hugged her back when they took Emmett and Alice into their hug. Bella bit her lower lip as she glanced at the family before she went to sneak out the door.

When she arrived home, her knees finally gave out and she collapsed to the floor just as Charlie came out. "Bella!" he exclaimed, hurrying over to his daughter, "baby what's wrong?" He helped her up when he saw the tears falling down her cheeks. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked.

"Edward's alive dad," she said softly, her voice shaking.

"What?" he asked.

"They found Edward, he's alive dad. He's alive," she said with a sob.

Charlie hugged his daughter tight, closing his eyes. "He's alive," she repeated.

When Carlisle and Esme arrived in Chicago with Emmett and Alice, the police escorted them to the police station where their son and brother was waiting. "Emmett, Alice, could you two just sit here and wait until your mother and I get him?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure thing," Emmett answered.

Alice nodded as they watched their parents get out of the car. "Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, I would like to warn you ahead of time that your son is very confused. For the last eleven years he has been told his name was Anthony Masen. He doesn't seem to remember much of his past," Detective Collins explained.

Esme suddenly felt her heart sink at the words. "My son doesn't remember me?" she asked. Carlisle placed his hands on her shoulders.

"For right now he doesn't, no, but maybe taking him home and showing him things can jog that memory," Detective Collins informed.

Esme looked at her husband with an aching heart. Carlisle kissed her forehead softly. "It'll be alright," he said softly. Nodding her head slowly, she let out a deep breath before following the detective into the building.

Edward was sitting in a chair in the police station with a duffel of his things sitting by his feet when the door opened. "Edward, your parents are here," Detective Collins.

"Stop calling that," he muttered as he stood up.

He saw the couple in the pictures walk in and saw the woman's eyes water. "Edward…" she said softly. Unsure how to react, he just stood still as a statue as the woman walked over. "Look how big you've grown," she said softly with tears in her eyes. She reached up, placing her hands on his face, not caring what the detective had told her. "It's me sweetheart, it's your mom," she told him.

Swallowing hard, he was unsure of how to react, her touch was familiar, but yet he couldn't remember why. Her voice was soothing, a voice he remembered in his dreams, but never understood why. "My sweet, sweet Edward," she said softly.

"I…" he started.

"I know you might not remember me, but your father and I are going to help you, okay?" Esme asked with tears in her eyes.

She suddenly hugged him tight with a sob when the man finally walked over, hugging them both. Slowly ever so slowly, Edward hugged them back, even though he had no idea what was going to happen from here on out. "We'll help you sweetheart, we'll help you," Esme whispered as she rubbed his back.

"Come on son, let's go home," Carlisle told him.

Edward nodded his head slowly as Carlisle went to pick up his bag. "I can get it sir, thanks," he answered, picking the bag up.

"I understand, your brother and sister are waiting in the van for you," Carlisle informed.

"Brother and sister?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes, Emmett and Alice," Esme answered smiling.

Edward let out a deep breath as he followed them out of the police station. Standing outside were two people around his age. "Edward, this is your brother Emmett," he informed. Emmett grinned as he grabbed a hold of Edward's outstretched hand and pulled him into a near bone-crushing hug.

"Great to see you alright bro," he told him.

"Emmett, don't hurt him," Carlisle told his son, trying not to chuckle.

Emmett let him go, the sudden rush of air making Edward cough a little. "Hi Edward, I'm your sister, Alice," she answered excitedly, hugging him around his waist. Slowly, he hugged the petite girl back.

"Um…hi. Sorry that I don't…remember," he told them.

"Hey, you being back home will probably jog that memory of yours," Emmett answered with a half-grin.

"With time as well," Carlisle answered as they got Edward's things into the van.

Edward dragged his fingers through his hair when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. "It'll be okay sweetheart," Esme said softly. Letting out a sigh, he got into the car and stared out the window as they drove off.


	4. Return to Forks

Chapter 4: The Return to Forks

When the van stopped in front of the Cullen house, Edward looked at the house with wide eyes. "This is where you live?" he asked.

"And you too Ed," Emmett answered as they got out of the car.

Edward let out a sigh as he got out of the car, grabbed his duffel before anyone else could grab it. "When can I talk to Anna?" he asked. Carlisle and Esme looked at each other.

"Bree is probably adjusting to her own life back at home, sweetheart, I'll contact the Tanners later today and see if it's okay for you to see her," Esme answered.

Sighing, Edward dragged his fingers through his hair before following them into the house. Turning around, Esme saw a scar on the side of her son's head that she hadn't noticed before. "Oh sweetheart where did you get that?" she asked surprised. Edward glanced at the mirror to see that she was looking at his scar.

"Um…I was told I fell off my bike," he replied.

Esme stroked his hair. "I'll go call the Tanners for you," she told him softly before walking over to the phone. Edward leaned against the wall as he watched Esme dial the Tanners' phone number. "Hello Mrs. Tanner, Esme Cullen. Yeah, I was hoping that you could let Bree talk to Edward. He's missing her and he's worried about…" she trailed off. Edward stood up straighter. "He just wants to at least hear her voice, it's unfair to keep them separated after they've been raised together for…" Esme started again when she pulled the phone away.

"He's staying away from my kid!" Mrs. Tanner shrieked into the phone before hanging up.

Esme hung up and looked at Edward. "Why won't they let me talk to her? Social services just took her away from me before I could even say goodbye!" he exclaimed. Seeing that he was upset, she walked over and hugged him. "It's not fair, she's my sister. I don't care what the social services people or what you guys say she's my sister," he told Esme.

"I know sweetheart, I know," she answered, rubbing his back.

Edward hugged her back, letting out a shaky breath. "It'll be okay sweetheart," she said softly. She kissed the side of his head. "It'll be okay," she whispered.

Two days later, Esme was walking down the stairs when she heard piano music coming from the music room. Walking in, she saw Edward sitting at the old grand piano playing Beethoven. "It's been years since I heard music come from that piano," she commented. Edward glanced up at her and stopped playing. "No you can keep playing. It's yours," she told him sitting on the bench.

"You guys gave me a piano?" he asked.

"You were the only one here who loved playing it. Your dad would have you sit in his lap when you were real little and while he was trying to play to show you, you'd bang on the keys," she explained laughing softly at the memory.

Edward looked back at the piano, playing a little tune on the keys. "So…was I close to you?" he asked.

"Very," Esme replied, "you were also close to your brother and sister too."

She stared at him. "Were you close to the Masens?" she asked. He shrugged a little.

"As much of a relationship a son could have with his parents I guess. It was always so tense in the house, you know, I remember growing up hearing them argue quietly during the night. Now I know what they were fighting about," he replied.

Esme moved her fingers through his hair. "Edward, I know you're confused. I know you're so lost you're not sure what to do. Just remember that I'm here if you want to talk," she said softly. Edward nodded his head slowly. "I have spent the last eleven years to have you back home, but I also want you to be happy sweetheart. I'm going to do whatever I can for you to see Bree again," she added.

"Thank you," he answered.

Esme kissed the side of her son's head when the doorbell rang. "I'LL GET IT!" Alice shouted as she dashed down the stairs.

"Is she like that all the time?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Most of the time," Esme replied laughing.

Getting up, she led her son out of the room to see who was at the door. Alice came in with a smile. "Look who's here!" she announced, pulling Bella in.

"Bella hello," Esme greeted smiling.

Edward stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen standing there. Her dark brown curls hanging around her shoulders and her doe brown eyes shining as she was smiling at him. "Edward, this is Bella," Esme said softly.

"Hi Edward," Bella said smiling.

"Bella…" he said softly.

Edward stared at her in disbelief. She was a stranger to him, but yet she looked familiar. Before he could react, Bella walked over, hugging him tight. "I've missed you so much," she told him. The entire house was silent as they watched Edward's reaction cautiously.

Slowly, very slowly, Edward wrapped his arms around her back as he hugged her back, breathing in her scent. Like Esme's voice, it felt like her scent was like something he remembered from a dream. He just stood in silence, hugging her, while the rest of the family stood and watched.


	5. A Mother's Heartache

Chapter 5: A Mothers Heartache

Edward walked down the stairs with his backpack slung over his shoulder. "Ready for school sweetheart?" Esme asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked.

"I only have…" he started.

Esme smiled as she placed the breakfast in front of him. "Just a bagel with cream cheese right?" she asked.

"Um…yeah…actually," he replied.

She nodded her head slowly. "You weren't much of an eater in the morning when you were younger either," she commented.

"I guess some things never change," he answered as he took a bite of his breakfast.

Walking over, she kissed the side of his head. "I won't be home when you do today," she informed.

"Where are you going?" he asked as Emmett and Alice walked in.

"Your father and I have had a trip planned. Don't worry, we'll be back in the morning," she assured them.

The three of them looked at each other with quizzical looks on their faces. "You should go to school, off you go," she told them. She watched them leave with a small smile, letting out a heavy sigh when Carlisle walked out of his office. "I hate lying to them," she murmured.

"You didn't have to lie to them," he told her softly.

"I can't exactly tell them what we're really doing," she answered.

"We don't have to do that either," he insisted.

Esme shook her head slowly. "I have questions that I deserve answers for," she answered. Nodding his head slowly, he let out a sigh.

"Shall we?" he asked.

Nodding, she grabbed her purse and jacket before they left.

As they sat on the plane to their destination, Esme was twisting her wedding ring around on her finger. Letting out a sigh, she smiled when her husband rested his hand over hers.

Back in Forks, Edward arrived at school to find Bella getting out of her truck. "Bella!" he called. She looked up with a smile as he walked over to her.

"Hey," she greeted as she grabbed her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Hey…how was your weekend?" he asked as they walked toward the school.

She shrugged a little. "Besides seeing you again, the rest of it was uneventful," she replied. He glanced down at her.

"So you and I knew each other before too right?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "we hung out a lot when we were kids."

Edward pushed his fingers through his hair. "I wished I remembered that," he told her. Bella patted his arm gently.

"With time, hopefully you'll remember," she replied smiling.

Edward was silent as they walked up the steps. As Bella went to take a step, her foot hit a slick spot making her yelp in surprise as she started falling back. Edward grabbed a hold of her arm, pulling her back to him, but the impact made him fall on the ground with her right on him. They stared up at each other, both frozen in a state of shock. "Um…I think we should get up," Bella commented after a minute.

"Yeah," he answered slowly as they got off the ground.

Bella pushed her hair from her eyes, letting out a deep breath. Edward stood up and the two of them walked up the stairs to head to class before they were late.

****

(Chicago)

Esme sighed as she was sitting in front of a glass window when Elizabeth Masen sat in front of her. "Well, if it isn't the woman who stole my children away," Elizabeth sneered as they picked up the phones.

"Don't start accusing me of stealing a child, when Edward is mine," she answered calmly.

"Anthony is mine and I want him back!" Elizabeth hissed.

Esme just stared at her. "His name is Edward, it is the name on his birth certificate," she answered with a glare.

"Why did you steal my child away? You didn't want him," Elizabeth told her angrily, "and why did you have the police come after a child you gave away?"

Esme stared at her with wide eyes. "I did nothing of the sort! Edward was stolen from me!" she exclaimed. Elizabeth scoffed. "I would have never given up my own child!" Esme exclaimed.

"Well you did, from what my husband's contact to the adoption agency said that Anthony was abandoned when he was young," Elizabeth answered.

The two women just glared at each other. "Why would I do that? Edward was the only miracle child Carlisle and I ever had! I carried him for nine months, I felt his kicks and I felt him grow. I wasn't able to have children of my own before so my husband and I adopted our oldest first! By the time Edward was born, we brought a little girl home too. Why would I abandon the only biological child I had done nothing but pray for, for years?" Esme demanded.

Elizabeth was quiet. "My son was stolen from me! Don't you see that you had been lied to by the person who gave my son to you? Edward was my child, I watched him grow for six years. It was nothing but a nightmarish eleven years to walk by my son's room every night to find his bed empty. For eleven years, I didn't know whether my child was alive or dead. Then to find him alive, but yet have no memory of who his mother is? It's like I lost him all over again," Esme explained brokenly. Elizabeth was still silent. "You knew my son was a missing person, you must've seen my tearful pleas for my son's return, I just don't understand how you could raise a child knowing his mother was beginning for him to come back home," she added.

There was still silence and Esme sighed, giving up on getting the answers. "Because I wanted to be a mother too. I saw Anthony…" Elizabeth started.

"Edward, his name is Edward!" Esme snapped.

"Sorry…Edward…I just wanted a child of my own. A child to call me mom, I was desperate. I grew attached to him when my husband's contact showed up with this little boy…I couldn't let him go," Elizabeth answered.

Esme's lower lip trembled. "I know it won't repair the damage I had done…but I truly am sorry," Elizabeth told her. Nodding her head slowly, Esme hung up before she got up and left.

Walking outside, she saw Carlisle standing out there waiting for her. "How did it…" he started when Esme threw her arms around his neck with a sob, "go…" Sighing, he wrapped his arms around her back, kissing her forehead.

"She was too desperate to give Edward back, Carlisle. We lost our son because she was too desperate for a child to give him back," she sobbed.

Carlisle hushed her softly, rubbing her back gently. "I hate this, Carlisle, I hate this so badly," she said crying.

"I know, I don't like it either," he answered.

He hugged her tighter with a sigh. "We'll get Edward back, okay? It's going to take time, but we'll get him back," he said softly. Nodding her head slowly, she sniffled softly.

"She tried to say that she believed in a lie, but when I pointed out that I had sobbed during every plea for Edward's return, she admitted that she just didn't want to give him back," she answered.

Feeling his heart break, Carlisle closed his eyes as he hugged her tighter. "We have Edward back home with us. He's never going to get taken from us again. We'll work with him so maybe we could help him get his memory back," he replied. Closing her eyes, she let out a shaky breath. "I love you Esme," he said softly.

"I love you," she answered.

Kissing the top of her head, he pulled away. "Come on, let's go back to the Hotel and we can order room service, this way we can just relax and try to enjoy whatever is left of our evening," he told her. Nodding her head slowly, she held her husband's hand as they went back to their car.

****

(Forks)

Edward walked out of school later that day with Bella. "So…what does everyone do for fun around here?" he asked.

"It's Forks, there isn't really anything to do for fun, so we all make up our own fun really," she replied.

"What about you?" he asked.

She glanced at him. "I go home, make dinner for Charlie…" she started.

"Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Oh…right…I call him "dad" when I'm in front of him, but other times I just call him Charlie," she replied.

"Okay…" he answered slowly.

"So…yeah I make dinner then I go upstairs and read," she told him.

He glanced at her, furrowing his eyebrow. "That sounds extremely…lonely," he commented.

"I don't mind being alone. I guess I get that from my dad," she answered.

They stood in front of her truck and Edward cleared his throat. "So…what do you plan on doing this weekend?" he asked.

"Just as I told you," she replied.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Well…I'd like to get to know you more Bella," he told her. She smiled softly, nodding her head slowly.

"That could be fun," she answered.

"How about Friday after school we head up to Port Angeles?" he asked, "Emmett has talked about it a few times."

Nodding her head slowly, she cleared her throat. "I'll see you later then," she told him.

"See ya," he answered as he watched her get into the truck.

Tapping the side of her truck, he walked over to Emmett and Alice who were waiting for him. "Nice going Ed," he said with a grin.

"Don't call me that," Edward answered as he got in the car.

Alice giggled before she got into the passenger's seat and Emmett climbed into the driver's seat and drove off.


	6. A Night Out

Chapter 6: A Night Out

Bella smiled as she walked out of her house to find Edward leaning against his car, waiting for her. She couldn't help but bite her lower lip, feeling the air get caught in her throat. He had on a pair of black boots, black jeans which looked new so that meant Alice took him shopping too. He had on a light blue button down shirt with the buttons all done up and a grey pea coat. "Hey," she said smiling. Looking up, he felt his heart skip several more beats, making him smile softly.

She walked down the stairs wearing her usual black tennis shoes, dark blue jeans that looked band new, a dark blue longs-sleeved shirt that had two clear buttons at the top of her shirt, and one button was undone. She had on her dad's long yellow jacket, and she had a black headband in her hair, keeping her bangs from her eyes. "Hey," he said smiling. He cleared his throat. "You look beautiful," he told her.

Blushing, she bit her lower lip. "Just wearing my usual clothes," she commented as if it were nothing.

"You still look beautiful," he told her.

He opened his car door. "Shall we?" he asked. Nodding, she got into the car and he walked to the driver's side. Getting in, he gave her a small smile before driving off.

When they arrived in Port Angeles, Edward got out of the car and hurried over to the other side before Bella could get out. "I feel like one of those girls from one of those black and white movies," she quipped. Edward chuckled as he helped her out of the car. "They say chivalry is dead," she added as he closed the door.

"Yeah well, my…dad brought it back," he replied with a half-grin.

She bit her lower lip as they started walking down the street. "Were they good to you? The Masens?" she asked.

"Yeah, great parents," he replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" she asked.

"About my life as Edward Cullen? No," he replied.

Bella couldn't help but feel disappointed that he had no memory whatsoever, not even of their times as children. "I'm guessing, from the way my birthparents tell me…you and I had a close relationship?" he asked. She glanced at him before nodding her head slowly.

"We hung out…all the time when we were kids," she replied.

She let out a sigh as she twisted her moon ring around on her index finger. "My dad swore you and I were like glued to the hip because we were always together. He didn't really like it _that_ much, because he didn't want to see where that would've taken us when we became teenagers," she explained.

"Daddy's little girl?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not much of a daddy's little girl, but being his only daughter and child at all, I can see where it concerned him," she replied.

Edward dragged his fingers through his hair. "What happened…I mean…to you after I disappeared?" he asked. Letting out a sigh, she stared down at the sidewalk as they stopped walking.

"I really…don't want to talk about that," she said softly.

"Bad?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Let's just say I was more secluded than I ever was. To the point my dad sent me back to live with my mom because he just couldn't get through to me," she replied. Edward was silent, letting out a sigh.

"I'm guessing you're just as angry that apparently my parents knew who I was but kept me anyways," he murmured.

Bella looked at him. "I just don't understand why," she said softly. Letting out a sigh, he rested his hand over her arm.

"The big question…why," he said softly.

"Are you mad at them?" she asked.

Edward silent and she saw the coldness in his eyes at her question. "How can you ask that?" he demanded.

"I was just…" she started.

"They were my parents! They raised me," he told her.

"Edward they weren't your parents though," she answered.

"Stop telling me that! You're just like them!" he snapped.

Before he could take off, she grabbed onto his arm. "Edward wait! Wait, I'm sorry, please, please…I'm just trying to understand, please," she insisted softly, "please don't go." Sighing, he kept his back turned towards her.

"Carlisle keeps telling me he wants me to go to therapy because he thinks I'm suffering from Stockholm Syndrome. Esme wants to keep showing me pictures of my life with them," he told her.

Bella bit her lower lip. "I don't understand any of this Bella! I don't! I was a good, normal teenager!" he exclaimed. Turning him around, she saw the tears in his eyes. "I can't see An-Bree. I can't even talk to her and for the last eleven years of my life she was my sister, but now her family won't even let me talk to her on the phone! I just want to know if she's okay. I want to know if my parents are okay, I just want to know everyone I cared for the last eleven years are okay," he ranted.

Reaching up, she brush a stray tear from his face. "I can't handle this, Bella. I can only handle so much but not this, not this," he told her. Bella reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. Edward hugged her back, closing his eyes tight.

"I'm here, Edward, okay?" she answered, moving her fingers through his hair, "I'm here."

He was silent, just holding her around the waist. "I just want to run away from here, just run away. No one will listen to me, I feel like a stranger in the place that's supposed to be my home that I don't remember. I don't understand what's happening," he explained.

"I know," she answered.

Bella let out a sigh, rubbing his back. "I know," she said softly as she continued to comfort him.

When it was supposed to be time to go back to Forks, Bella noticed that Edward wasn't looking forward to it. "Edward…" she said softly.

"I just don't want to go back," he answered.

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. "I know, I know it's hard. Carlisle and Esme…you should also think in their point of view," she told him.

"Yeah? What's that?" he asked.

"They haven't seen you in eleven years. All this time they had no idea whether you were alive or dead," she pointed out.

"What does it change?" he asked.

"They'll get a relationship with you," she replied, "it doesn't change the past or anything, they'll just get a relationship with you."

Edward stopped and looked down at her. "Do you know what I do wish I could remember?" he asked. She furrowed her eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"All the times we had," he replied.

Smiling, she reached up and rested her hand on his cheek. "Maybe you will," she murmured. She moved her fingers over the scar that was by his temple before she stood up on her tiptoes, kissing his cheek. Smiling back at her, he pressed a kiss against her forehead before they went back to Forks.


	7. Wanting Time

Chapter 7: Wanting Time

Monday arrived again, Edward had arrived at school and went inside with Bella, the usual day. During lunch, Edward was sitting outside, enjoying the rare moment of sunlight when Bella walked out. "Hey," she greeted softly as she sat next to him.

"Hey," he answered, sighing.

"You okay?" she asked.

Glancing at her, he dragged his fingers through his hair. "I could be better, Bella, a lot better," he answered. Smiling sadly, she rested her hand over his arm.

"Alice told me you tried to call the Tanners today," she said softly.

Edward looked at the grass, letting out a shaky breath. "I don't understand why they're keeping me from my sister, Bella," he said softly.

"Maybe they're just trying to understand everything too," she answered.

Letting out a shaky breath, Edward closed his eyes. "She's my sister," he said softly.

"I know," she answered.

Edward held her hand between his, letting out a sigh. She rested her head on his shoulder, resting her other hand over his. "I'm here," she said softly.

"And I'm grateful," he answered.

Deciding against going to biology, the two of them just sat outside through the rest of the day.

After school that day, Bella had followed Edward back to the Cullen house in her truck. When they arrived, they said hello to Esme before Edward caught Bella looking in the music. "Something wrong?" he asked. She glanced over at him.

"Just a memory," she replied.

He furrowed his brow. "You used to play music in there with me sitting by you," she told him. Edward glanced at the room before smiling.

"Come on," he told her, leading her into the room.

Sitting down on the bench, Edward opened the piano before he started playing. Watching his fingers glide over the keys, she smiled softly. It was as if they were six again and he was playing music for her. She had lost count of all the times she sat by him listening to him play Beethoven or even Debussy, extremely sophisticated pieces of music for a six-year-old.

As Edward continued playing, his temple started to throb and then a small image appeared in his head.

__

Edward smiled as he continued playing the piano, glancing over at Bella as she was watching him with an amazed expression. "Bella, you act like you've never seen someone play," he told her.

"Not someone like us play grown up music," she replied.

He grinned as he kept playing.

He opened his eyes when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Edward…you okay?" she asked concerned. It was then he realized he had stopped playing the piano.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

They looked up when there was a knock on the door and Esme stood there with a concerned expression on her face. "Edward, there's someone here to see you," she informed.

"Who?" he asked.

Esme gestured for him to follow her, making him and Bella get up and follow her out of the room.

Walking out, Edward stopped when he saw Anna…or Bree standing there. "Anna!" he gasped.

"ANTHONY!" Bree shouted.

Running over, she jumped up and tried to wrap her arms around Edward's neck. Smiling, he easily lifted her up so her arms were secure around his neck, swinging her around once. Bree was crying into his neck. "Anna what are you doing here?" he asked as he set her down, his hands gripping her shoulders.

"I ran away, it wasn't fair! I tried to call you back but they kept tabs on me everywhere I go! I'm a prisoner in what's supposed to be my own home," Bree replied crying.

Pulling her close, Edward rubbed her back. Esme was silent, crossing her arms over her chest. A small smile was on her face to see the smile on his son's face. "Come here, sit down," Edward told her as they sat down on the couch. Bree sniffled, wiping her tears away with her sleeve. "Are they horrible to you?" he asked.

"I want to go home, Anthony…Edward…I want to go back to Chicago. At least they're nice there," she told him crying.

Hushing her softly, Edward pushed the hair from her face. "It can't be all that bad," he murmured. She shook her head slowly.

"It is, it really is. My mom, she's not my mom, my mom abandoned me when I was four. My dad is mean, Edward, truly mean," she answered.

Feeling his heart stop, he looked at the girl. "Is he hurting you?" he asked.

"Not physically," she replied sniffling.

Edward looked over at Esme. Without having to be told what he needed, Esme brought over a box of tissues and he dabbed the girl's tears away. "You're safe here," he told her.

"No I'm not," she answered, hiccupping.

Bree pulled her knees up to her chest. "What about your step mom?" he asked.

"She's worse than him, worse," she replied quietly, "I wish Riley didn't tell the police anything."

Having a really bad feeling, Edward grasped his sister's arm and pulled her sleeve up, seeing black and blue marks covering her skin. "Anna…" he trailed off. She yanked her arm away in shame. He looked at Esme with wide eyes. "Isn't there anything we can do? Look at her!" he exclaimed.

Esme felt her own heart break as she looked at the girl's bruised arms. "I'm going to have your father check her over," she told him. Bree bit her lower lip when she saw Bella standing there awkwardly. Her eyes widened, looking at Edward in disbelief.

"That's her isn't it? Your dream girl?" she asked.

Bella's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "What?" she asked, looking at Edward. Before he could speak, there was banging on the door. Esme gestured for them to calm down before she went to answer the door.

"Yes?" she answered politely.

"Is she here?" the woman at the door demanded.

Esme crossed her arms over her chest. "Who?" she asked.

"Bree! You know who I'm talking about," the woman snapped, "she took off last night and we knew this would be the first place she would run to."

Esme stood in the doorway. "You haven't been invited in and I'm not allowing you into my house without proof that Bree is here," she informed.

"Get your scrawny, rich ass out of my way! My kid's in there and I want her back!" Mr. Tanner snapped.

Esme stood her ground, glaring up at the man. "You better move or I swear I'll…" Mr. Tanner started.

"Wanna try to rephrase that sir?" Emmett asked as he walked up, having heard and seen everything.

The man suddenly coward when he saw the height and size of the young man standing behind Esme. "I want my kid!" he snapped.

"I think my mom said your kid's not here right before you were gonna threaten her," Emmett answered cooly, his blue eyes almost shooting shards of glass at Mr. Tanner.

In the living room, Edward saw that everything was under control and lifted Bree up into his arms, carrying her upstairs with Bella behind him.

Placing her on the bed, Edward grabbed his camera. "Bree, I need to take pictures of your injuries so that way we can show the police when they're called," he told her. Nodding her head slowly, she took off her over shirt, showing him the black and blue marks all up and down her arms. Bella bit her lower lip when Carlisle walked in.

"I-Is he gone?" Bree asked fearfully.

"He's gone," Carlisle assured her, making the girl let out a shaky sigh of relief.

He cleared his throat as he examined the girl's arms. "Emmett's calling the police now, they'll be here momentarily," he informed. Edward watched as Carlisle had Bree lie back and checked to see if there were any other injuries, pressing against her side, the girl let out a sudden yelp, startling Edward. "Nothing broken, but might be bruised ribs," Carlisle informed.

Bella stood beside Edward, placing her hand on his arm. "I can get a better examination at the hospital," Carlisle informed. Suddenly Bree's eyes went big.

"No! No, no hospitals! They don't believe me!" Bree told them sobbing.

"My dad's a doctor, Anna. He'll take care of you," Edward assured her.

"Carlisle's the best doctor in town," Bella agreed.

Carlisle had the girl put her shirt back on before Edward lifted her up in his arms again. "Let's go," he told his son. Bella followed after them, unable to help but feel remorse for the girl. She was literally pulled from a loving life and thrust into a life that was worse than when she was kidnapped. Edward kissed his sister's forehead as they left, but not before he stopped in front of Emmett.

"Thank you," he told his brother.

"We're family, bro, even if we don't even know who she is," Emmett answered, patting his brother on the back.

Edward nodded before leaving with Carlisle, Bree, and Bella.

Later that night, Carlisle had suggested for Bree to stay overnight at the hospital just in case there was something wrong that the tests didn't catch. Sitting by her bed, he was watching her sleep when Bella walked in. "You should be at home," Edward commented.

"I'm not leaving," Bella answered, sitting beside him.

Edward stared at the girl in the bed, letting out a sigh. "This is unbelievable," he said softly.

"I know," she answered, rubbing his arm.

She saw the tears well up in his eyes and her heart broke. "What did she do to anybody?" he asked, his voice shaking. Pulling him close, she wrapped her arms tightly around him as she hugged him, letting him cry on her shoulder.

After awhile, Edward had fallen asleep on the cot the nurses laid out and Bella was watching him sleep when Charlie walked n. "Bells, you ready to come home?" he asked. Glancing at Edward, she looked at her father. "I'll call the school, tell them you won't be making it in tomorrow," he told her.

"Thanks dad," she answered.

Walking over she hugged him before he left the hospital. Walking back over, she sat by Edward's bed, stroking his hair gently while keeping an eye on him and Bree throughout the night.


	8. The Dream Girl

Chapter 8: The Dream Girl

Edward woke up with a gasp from his nightmare, blinking his eyes rapidly. Swallowing hard, he lied back on the cot and ran his hands over his face when he remembered where he was. Looking over, he saw that Bree was sleeping peacefully. Standing up, he walked over to his sister, kissing her forehead softly. Bree stirred slightly, opening her eyes slowly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he said softly.

"Anthony…" she said sleepily.

He stroked her hair gently with a small smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked. The girl shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Still sore," she answered.

Edward kissed her forehead again as he continued to stroke her hair. "She's your dream girl," she said softly, looking at Bella. Glancing at Bella who was asleep on the couch.

"She might be," he said softly.

"You think she's someone from your past?" Bree asked.

He looked at his sister, holding her hand. "She very well could be," he answered. He kissed her forehead once more. "Go back to sleep," he said softly. Nodding her head slowly, she snuggled up on her pillow, falling asleep again.

Walking over to the cot, Edward sat by her. "Bella, wake up," he said gently. Slowly opening her eyes, Bella stared up at him to see his green eyes staring down at her.

"Edward…what time is it?" she asked, sitting up.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's 10:30," he replied.

"Damn…we're late for school," she murmured.

"I really think if our dads had planned on us going to school they would've waken us up," he answered.

Sitting back, she nodded her head slowly. "How's Bree?" she asked. Edward looked at his sister, letting out a sigh.

"She's sore, but she was able to go back to sleep," he replied.

Bella rested her hand on his arm with a small smile. "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat, do you want anything?" he asked.

"No, I think I'm okay," she replied.

"You mind watching her?" Edward asked.

"No, of course not," she replied.

Watching him leave, Bella bit her lower lip as she drew her knee up to her chest, tucking her other leg underneath her. "You know, he dreamt about you every night," Bree told him sitting up. Bella looked up surprised.

"I thought you were asleep," she commented.

"Nah, after a few years of Anthony…er…Edward telling me to go to sleep. I've learned to just fake sleep until he's gone," the girl replied smiling.

Bella walked over, sitting on the girl's bed. "Edward dreamt about me?" she asked curiously.

"He didn't know who you are, but he kept talking about a pretty girl in his dreams that had long brown hair and doe brown eyes. Mom would just brush it off saying they were only dreams," Bree replied.

The older girl was silent, unsure of what to say. "He even drew pictures of you," she told her. Bree reached for her bag, pulling out a sketchbook.

"I didn't know Edward could draw," Bella commented, taking the book.

"Well, just drawing about his dreams were the only time he drew," she answred.

Opening the book, Bella's eyes widened at the first picture that was inside the sketchbook. It was a drawing of her at six. "It's me…" she said softly, tracing the picture.

"I knew it! I knew that this girl was way too vivid to just be a dream," Bree said beaming.

Bella looked at the girl. "Did he say anything else besides the dreams?" she asked.

"No…not really…he honestly doesn't remember his past life," Bree answered.

The older girl furrowed her brow when she gently placed her hands on her shoulders. "Bree…why doesn't he remember?" she asked.

"She wouldn't know why," Edward answered, walking in.

Bella stood up, clearing her throat. Edward was standing there with a locked jaw. "If I knew you were going to interrogate my sister I wouldn't have left you alone with her," he muttered.

"I didn't mean…" she started.

"Your dad's here, you should go," he answered.

The room was silent and Bella stood there frozen. "Sorry," she said softly before leaving.

Walking down the hall, Bella suddenly felt horrible. "Hey kiddo," Charlie greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

"You alright?" he asked.

Putting on a small smile, she nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay," she answered. Charlie led his daughter from the hospital without another word. As they pulled out of the hospital parking lot, Bella twisted her bracelet around on her wrist letting out a sigh.

"You sure you're okay Bells?" Charlie asked as he glanced at his daughter.

Looking at him, she nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I'm okay dad, really, I'm okay," she assured him. Taking one hand off the wheel, he gave his daughter's shoulder a squeeze before he proceeded to drive away.

Back in the hospital room, Bree looked at her brother with a small glare. "Anthony…Edward…that was mean," she told him, almost scolding the older boy.

"What, her dad was here," he answered.

"You know what I mean! You were mean to her, she was just asking me questions. It's obvious you're not telling them anything," Bree told them.

Edward stared at her. "Why should I?" he asked.

"Because they care. At least your biological family cares. _She_ cares. That should be enough to trust someone something that you do remember," she answred.

Sighing, he shook his head slowly. "It's more complicated than that," he told her.

"Only if you make it," she told him as she sat back on her bed.

Edward rested his hand on her shin before looking out the window, seeing Charlie's squad car leave the parking lot. "She was just curious, what you did was mean and unnecessary. Even mom would've told you that," she commented.

"Okay, _mom_, enough with the lecture," he answered standing up.

He dragged his fingers through his hair. "You like her, I can tell. I saw the way you stared at her. You've never looked at any girl like that before," she told him.

"So I think a girl is pretty," Edward answered.

"You have thought girls are pretty, but she's different," Bree insisted.

Chuckling softly, he walked back over to her. "Little Sister, how about just staying out of the love life?" he asked. The girl rolled her eyes as he kissed her temple.

"If I must, but I am right," she answered with a grin.

"You and Alice would get along," he chuckled.

Bree giggled as she and Edward ate the breakfast he brought up from the cafeteria.


	9. Hold me when I'm Scared

Chapter 9: Hold me when Im Scared

The next day, Bree was released from the hospital and the Cullens were allowed to bring her home after a judge had given them custody of the girl while the Tanners were under investigation.

While Bree was upstairs resting, Edward dragged his fingers through his hair when he heard laughter from the living room. Walking down the stairs, he saw Emmett and Alice playing a videogame. "Hey! You can't do that, that's cheating," Emmett insisted.

"You're just mad because your car is now broken," Alice replied, rolling her eyes.

He cleared his throat. "What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Playing this racing game and Alice is cheating," Emmett answered.

Edward climbed over the back of the couch, sitting between them. Alice glanced at him with a smile. "Emmett's just a sore loser," she told him.

"No, you cheated, difference," he answered.

"It's hard to cheat in a videogame sweetheart," Esme answered.

She smiled as she walked over, kissing the top of Emmett's head and Alice's head. She went to do the same to Edward when she saw that it made him uncomfortable. "Dinner's almost ready," she told them. Emmett glanced over his shoulder to see his mother's retreating back before looking at Edward.

"Hey, Eddie, keep in mind that mom's been wanting to see you again for eleven years. I don't care if you don't want to get to know me. Disappointing, hell yeah, but it's more important you get to know mom," Emmett answered.

Edward was silent as the air in the room became heavy. Alice suddenly stood up. "I have to go meet with Jas," she told them.

"Have fun," Emmett told his sister.

Alice smiled. "Mom, I'm going on my date with Jasper," she informed.

"Have fun sweetheart," Esme called from the kitchen.

Emmett turned off his racing game before changing it to one of his usual games. Edward sighed as he sat on the furthest side of the couch. "I'm just not going to get comfortable here is all," he told Emmett.

"Why not? We didn't kidnap ya," Emmett answered, "been searching for you for eleven years."

"This hasn't been my home for eleven years. If it weren't for Riley I'd still be back in Chicago," Edward told him.

The oldest Cullen immediately paused his game and looked at his brother. "So what are you saying? You wish you weren't ever brought here?" he asked. Edward silent, making Emmett cringe a little.

"Great, just great," he muttered.

Emmett put the controller down and turned the power off the console. "You know what? This family has gone through a lot of hell. We just wanted you back and now you won't even give us a chance. That's just a huge blow to all of us,." Emmett told him before going upstairs.

Sitting up, Edward let out a sigh as he walked into the music room, closing the door behind him.

A little while later, Carlisle returned home from the hospital. "Esme?" he called, "something smells good." Hanging his jacket up, he walked into the kitchen to find his wife leaning against the counter with her back facing him. "Esme?" he asked quietly, walking over his wife. Gently turning around, he was stunned to see the tears falling down her face. "Esme, what's the matter? What is it?" he asked.

"My son's miserable, Carlisle. He's miserable and I can't do anything to help him feel better," she said tearfully.

Feeling his heart break with hers, he pulled his wife in his arms. "Our baby doesn't love us anymore, Carlisle, he doesn't know us anymore," she sobbed. Feeling tears well up in his eyes, he rested his forehead against his shoulder as he continued to stand strong for her. The woman continued babble incoherently, making his heart break more, since the last time she acted this way was the day Edward went missing.

After Carlisle finally got Esme to calm down, he went upstairs to talk to Edward. Walking over to the music room, he knocked on the door gently. "Edward…may I come in son?" he asked.

"Sure," Edward replied, letting out a sigh, "your house."

Carlisle closed his eyes as he opened the door. "Is there a reason why you're acting this way to the family?" he asked, curiously. Edward glanced at him.

"I thought that everyone wants to hear the truth," he replied simply, closing the lid to his piano.

Sitting on the bench, the older man looked at his son. "So…in certain words…you're basically telling us that no matter what we say or do, you'll never want to even try to make a connection to this family?" he asked.

"This isn't my family!" Edward exclaimed jumping up from the bench.

He dragged his fingers through his hair. "I really, really, REALLY wish people would stop telling me that," he told them.

"We are your family though. We just want you to be part of this family again like you were before," Carlisle answered.

"I haven't been Edward Cullen since I was six-years-old! I don't know why you believe I'd come back in this house and you'd find this all perfect and we'd be one big happy family!" Edward exclaimed.

Carlisle was silent, letting out a shaky sigh. "So…tell me what exactly are you saying Edward. Tell me what exactly are you thinking right now," he insisted. Edward looked at the man with wide eyes.

"What do you think I'm telling you?" he demanded, "if it weren't for Riley I wouldn't have been taken away from my family! You're no better than them!"

Feeling like someone just shoved a dagger into his chest, he nodded his head slowly. "Alright, if that's how you feel," he murmured, getting up. Edward saw the hurt in Carlisle's face and eyes as he stood up. "You are my son Edward. My flesh and blood, the miracle child your mother was praying for, for years! I don't care what you say about me, I really don't care. Will it hurt me, yeah, it'll hurt me, but I'll eventually get through it. What I won't get through is basically calling the woman who did nothing but love you all your life! She has been waiting for you to come back! Waiting and praying! When everyone else gave up about your return, she didn't!" Carlisle snapped.

The young man was silent, unsure of what to say or do. "She's waited for that phone call that you were found!" he snapped. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Carlisle left the room, then came back with a bag. "Your mother had me pick this up on my way home. This was supposed to be for your birthday, but since you think we're your kidnappers, here," he told Carlisle putting the box on the bench before leaving to comfort his distraught wife.

Edward stood in the music room, dragging his fingers through his hair before he grabbed the box. Opening it, he saw that there was a photograph that was in a silver frame that said "My Parents and Me" underneath the photograph. It was a picture that was obvious of him, maybe about four. The photograph was black and white.

Esme had her arms wrapped around Edward with a huge smile on her face, her cheek resting on the top of his head. Carlisle was sitting next to them, holding one of Edward's hands in his, looking down at his wife and son with an adoring gaze. "_My flesh and blood, the miracle child your mother's been pray for, for years!_" Carlisle's words rang in his head.

Feeling his temple throb, Edward sat down on the piano bench with his head in his hands as an image made it's way to his head.

__

Edward was sitting on a chair with Alice on his left, holding his hand, giggling up a storm. Emmett was sitting on the other side, messing up his hair. "Stop!" the four-year-old exclaimed, trying to pat down the hair his older brother messed up. Esme laughed softly.

"Okay individual pictures of the parents with the kids," the photographer commented.

After Emmett and Alice had their separate pictures taken with their parents, Esme smiled as she lifted her son up. "Your turn cutie," she told him smiling.

"I'm not cute mama," he insisted.

"Oh of course not, that's right, I'm sorry," she answered laughing.

Edward sat between his parents with a smile…

Shaking his head, Edward let out a deep breath. First he hurt Bella and now he hurt the people that were obviously waiting to see him again after not knowing for eleven years what had happened to him. Getting up, he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house without a second thought.

At the Swan house, Bella was sitting in her room reading when she heard tapping on her window. Looking up, she saw Edward sitting in the tree waiting. Biting her lower lip, she got up and opened the window. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you…please…" he said softly.

She was silent for a few minutes before she let him into the room. Edward climbed through the window, letting out a deep breath. "What's going on?" she asked, closing the window again. He swallowed hard.

"I made a mess of things, Bella, a huge mess," he replied.

She sat crossed legged on her bed. "How?" she asked. He stood at the end of her bed, rubbing his temple that his scar was on.

"I basically called Carlisle and Esme kidnappers," he replied.

Bella's eyes widened in disbelief. "How could you say that?" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, Bella, I don't know," he replied dropping to his knees to the floor.

He pressed his forehead against the footboard of the bed. "Bella, I don't know what to do! I'm so confused! I have no idea who I am. I have no idea what I'm doing," he replied, his voice shaking. Bella bit her lower lip as she moved toward where he was. "I don't know what to do, I don't," he kept repeating over and over again. She hushed him softly, stroking his hair.

Slowly, she kneeled down on the floor by him, stroking his hair still. "Edward…" she started. She jumped when he suddenly looked at her.

"Who am I, Bella? Who am I? Am I Edward Cullen or Anthony Masen?" he asked, "for the first six years I was Edward…then for the last eleven I was Anthony, now I'm supposed to be Edward again. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused."

Pulling him into her arms, she hugged him tight. "I'm sorry what I said was cruel, I'm sorry," he told her.

"Don't worry about it," she answered, quietly.

She continued to rub his back as his sobs took over him. "I'm hurting everyone around me. I'm angry, Bella, I'm just plain angry," he told her.

"I know and I understand how you would be," she answered.

He swallowed hard as he clung to her. "They're never going to forgive me. Carlisle and Esme…they'll never forgive me for what I said," he told her.

"Carlisle and Esme are not vindictive people. They're hurt, keep in mind that they haven't seen you in eleven years. They've feared you were killed eleven years ago. All they want is you back," she told him softly.

He let out a deep breath. "How can I go back to a life I don't remember? Take a name that I just don't know if it's truly mine?" he asked. She hugged him tight.

"You work it slowly, at least try to get to know them, they do love you. All four of them love you," she replied softly.

"Why do they love me? Why?" he asked.

"Love that like that has no limits, unconditional love," Bella replied softly.

Edward rested his forehead against her shoulder as he continued with his breakdown while she hugged him close, reassuring him that she was there for him again.


	10. Part of Something

Chapter 10: Part of Something

Edward sighed as Bella held onto his hand. "It'll be okay," she assured him.

"I don't know what to tell them," he answered.

"Sorry for starters," she told him.

Letting out a sigh, he pulled up to the house and they got out of the car. "Your family loves you Edward," she reminded him.

"I know," he replied.

He looked at the house, letting out a deep breath. "Come on," she insisted softly, pulling on his hand. As they walked up the steps, Edward opened the door. "Hello?" she called. Esme walked outo f the kitchen, her face immediately showing relief.

"Oh Edward! Thank goodness you're alright!" she said in relief as she walked over, embracing him.

Edward wrapped his arm around her back, letting out a deep breath. "I'm sorry for what I said," he told her.

"Oh sweetheart, it's alright. It's quite alright," Esme answered, pulling away.

She rested her hand on his cheek. "It's not okay though. What I said was cruel and uncalled for. I'm ashamed for what I said," he told her. Esme stroked his face.

"Esme…Edward would like to talk to you and Carlisle about something. It's important," she informed.

Esme nodded. "Of course, let me go get Carlisle," she answered before going upstairs. Bella held onto Edward's hand.

"They're understanding people, Edward," she said softly.

Letting out a deep breath, he nodded his head slowly. "I'm starting to believe you," he murmured as they went into the living room.

As they sat down, Carlisle and Esme walked in, sitting across from them. "What is it son?" Carlisle asked. Edward let out a sigh, rubbing his hands together.

"I want to understand what happened to me. I want to understand why it happened and I want to know who I am," he explained.

Carlisle nodded his head slowly. "You have to understand to…for the first six years of my life I was Edward Cullen…but for the last eleven years of my life I have been known as Anthony Masen. So…I'm just so confused," he told them.

"Oh sweetheart…" Esme said brokenly.

She rested her hand on her son's knee. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry that we have confused you," she answered. Edward could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"I just…I don't know who I am. I want to know who I am," he added.

He swallowed hard. "I want to understand what I did to have this happen to me," he told them. Feeling nothing but heartache over what her son was going through, Esme hugged her son tight with tears in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart," she whispered, stroking his hair, "oh my baby."

Bella got up as Carlisle sat on the other side of his son, hugging him tight. "We should have you talk to someone," Carlisle told him.

"Yeah, I want to talk to Edward and Elizabeth Masen," he answered.

"No! That's not a good idea," Esme insisted, pulling away.

Edward stared at her. "Mom, I have to understand why. I need to get answers from them. The only way to do that is to talk to them," he answered. Esme bit her lower lip, looking at her husband.

"Carlisle…" she trailed off with tears in her eyes.

Carlisle let out a sigh. "He deserves answers too, Esme," he said softly. He looked at his son. "When?" he asked. Edward let out a deep breath.

"As soon as possible, please," he replied.

Nodding his head slowly, Carlisle got up to call the airport for flight information. Esme held her son's hand, kissing the side of his head while Bella slipped out the door.

Two days later, Edward was following Carlisle into the jailhouse. "Do you want me to go in with you son?" he asked. Looking at the door, Edward let out a sigh.

"No…I need to do this alone," Edward replied.

Nodding his head slowly, Carlisle let Edward go through the doors.

Walking into the visiting center, Edward saw so many other visitors talking to inmates. It was so uncomfortable, awkward. It was quite with the quiet conversations. It was almost…unreal. It felt like a scene from a movie or something. He was waiting for a director to call cut and this would all go away.

The longer he stood there, the more real it became. It was so…unnerving. His heart was beating hard and fast into his chest as he walked over to the visiting booth where his "father" was waiting for him. Sitting down, he took the other phone. "Hello, Edward," the man on the other side of the glass greeted. Edward was silent.

"So I am Edward Cullen…" he murmured.

The other man let out a sigh. "What happened the day you adopted me? Really, I want to know," Edward answered. His "father" let out a deep breath as he sat back against his chair, tapping his fingers on the table in front of him.

"Edward…you have to understand…Elizabeth was desperate for a child. We had tried adoption, but we had three failed adoptions, three. All the mother changed their minds and wanted their children. It left her completely devastated and I felt like I was failing my wife," he explained.

Edward was silent as he kept the phone up to his ear. "We met this man…James…he was willing to give us a child. I thought this was legal, I swear Edward I didn't realize that he was going to take a child from his own home. A few weeks after we paid him, he showed up at our house with you. You had stitches on the side of your head and he just said that you had fallen at the foster home you were at. I swear I didn't know you were a missing child," he explained.

"So…what kept you from giving me back to my family? Why did you make me believe for the next eleven years of my life that my mother abandoned me at a foster home?" Edward asked.  
"That was all Elizabeth. As soon as I saw your mother's pleas for your return, I wanted to take you to the police station. Elizabeth argued with me, saying that you were ours. I had no right to take another child from her," he explained.

Edward closed his eyes as his temple began to throb. "Edward, you may hate me. I understand if you do. What I did was wrong and no amount of apologies can change what I had done," he added.

"So I am truly Edward Cullen?" he asked.

"If you want to be Edward. You have to decide what is right for you, surely your parents know that too," Edward Masen answered.

The young man dragged his fingers through his hair as he sat in silence. "I was going to talk to Elizabeth…but now I'm not so sure," he said softly.

"Elizabeth will try to twist things," the other man answered.

"Like always," Edward murmured.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Edward finally spoke up. "I'm not going to hate you Edward, because you seem sincere with your words. I'm angry with Elizabeth because she was selfish," he informed. The man nodded his head slowly.

"I understand," he answered.

Edward looked up as the guard signaled that time was up. "Take care of yourself, Edward. You are talented, don't let those talents fade," his "father" told him before hanging up and the guard led him away. The young man sat in silence, unable to say anything.

Feeling more confused now more than ever, Edward rubbed his forehead as he hung up the phone and went to meet with Carlisle. "Are you alright son?" he asked. Edward let out a deep breath.

"I don't know," Edward replied.

Carlisle rested his hand on his son's shoulder as they left the jailhouse, not sure if the visit helped the situation or made it even worse.


	11. The Healing Piece

Chapter 11: The Healing Piece

A week after Edward visited Edward Masen in jail, things were slowly falling into routine. Edward would meet up at Bella's house with Bree to take both girls to school. Everyday, Bella was sitting in her room waiting for Edward to get her.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the two of them were becoming close friends as they had eleven years ago.

One day, Bella walked out of the house, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey," Edward greeted smiling.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hey Bells," Bree greeted.

"Hey, Bree," Bella answered as she got into the car.

Edward smiled as he started the car up and drove off to the school. "You know, you don't have to keep picking me up. I'm able to drive myself," she commented wryly.

"I know, but if we were as close as you say we were kids, why wouldn't I?" he suggested.

She smiled a little, biting her lower lip. "Yeah, but Edward likes you more than a friend," Bree said in a singsong voice. Edward shot Bree a small glare, but then Bella blushed at Bree's declaration.

"Did you finish your Hamlet paper?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

"Um…yeah…" Bella replied slowly, "Shakespeare's not so bad."

Edward shrugged his shoulders a little. "Not really," he agreed.

When they pulled up to the school, Bree jumped out after Edward let her out. Bella got out, letting out a deep breath. "Bella," Edward called.

"Yeah," she replied.

He walked over to her, clearing his throat. "Sorry…for what Bree said," he told her.

"You mean liking me more than just a friend?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah…that," he replied awkwardly.

Bella smiled a little, patting his arm. "You have nothing to worry about," she assured him. He let out a deep breath, making her laugh. "Come on, we're going to be late for biology," she told him, going upstairs.

"Bella…" he started, but she was already inside the school.

Edward let out a sigh as he dragged his fingers through his hair before going up the stairs after her.

During English class, Edward was tapping his pen against his binder. In front of him was a letter he had been trying to write for the last few days since his return from Chicago. The night he returned, he had the strangest dream, or so he thought it was a dream. He wasn't quite sure yet. He just knew that it dealt with Bella and he felt that she was a key to him remembering.

Later that day, it was lunch and Bella sat next to Edward again when she saw that he was distracted with something. "Hey…you okay?" she asked. He lifted his head, pushing his tray away.

"Yeah…can you meet me after class today?" he asked.

"Sure, you are my ride home," she replied with a half-smile.

He chuckled lightly. "True, but I'm going to have Emmett take Bree back home so it's just going to be the two of us," he informed. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No…I don't know…I just need to talk to you," he replied.

"Okay, after school we'll talk," she agreed.

Edward nodded when the bell rang. "I'll see you later," he told her. Bella nodded as she watched him dump his trash then leave the cafeteria. She dragged her fingers through her hair, she wasn't sure what Edward wanted to talk about, but it scared her of what it might be.

After school, Bella walked outside to find Edward waiting by his Volvo. "Hey," she murmured as she walked over to him. Edward let out a deep breath, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Take a walk with me?" he asked.

"Um…sure," she replied.

She slowly followed him into the forest behind the school. They were walking for awhile, Bella nearly tripped a few times, but Edward easily caught her. "Edward, what is it? Will you just talk to me?" she asked when they finally stopped. Edward let out a deep breath, sitting down on a fallen log.

"Bella, can you tell me anything about my past life?" he asked.

Bella gave him a quizzical look as she kneeled in front of him on the dirt floor. "Like what?" she asked.

"I know my dad told you not to tell me anything, because he's hoping I'll remember on my own, but I just can't stand it. Bella, I just need to know something. Did you come searching for me in the forest the day I went missing?" he asked.

Bella stared at him with wide eyes. "Yeah, I did," she replied. He stared at her.

"Can you tell me what you remember about that day?" he asked.

The young woman bit her lower lip as she twisted her moon ring around on her finger. "That was probably the most difficult day of my life Edward, difficult," she said softly. She let out a deep breath. "We were playing baseball and Jasper had hit the ball, making it go in the forest. Rosalie went to go get it, but you told her she was…" she started.

"I said she was too slow," he answered.

Bella nodded her head slowly. "Yeah…so you went to go get it. You were gone for a long time. I went to go searching for you and I only found your hat and the ball," she told him quietly. Edward stared at her when his head started pounding. He reached up, rubbing his forehead, willing the headache to go away. "Do you remember that day?" she asked, hope resounding in her voice. She sat up on her knees, resting her hands on his knees. "Edward, do you remember?" she asked.

"I don't know…bits and pieces," he replied.

Edward swallowed hard. "My head hurts," he muttered. Bella reached up, resting her hands on the sides of his head, rubbing his temples, making his eyes widen as a memory flashed in his head.

__

Edward sat on the front porch, rubbing his forehead. "What's wrong Edward?" Bella asked, sitting next to him.

"My head hurts again," he muttered, "Emmett keeps turning that stupid videogame up and it's giving me a migraine."

Bella smiled as she sat up on her knees. "Here," she said softly, rubbing his temples, "I do this for my dad when he has a headache."

Bella smiled a little as she massaged his temples softly. "I do this for my dad…" she started.

"When he has headaches," he finished.

Feeling her heart pick up its pace at his words, she looked at him. "Do you remember me? Edward?" she asked, hoping it were to be true. Edward looked at her. "You remember me?" she asked. He continued to stare at her.

"I remember that day, Bella," he told her.

"Which day?" she asked.

"I remember bits and pieces of the day I went missing," he replied.

Her eyes widened. "What do you remember?" she asked, holding onto his hands. Edward held onto her hands, letting out a deep breath.

Edward opened his eyes again, staring at her. "You were screaming for me," he said softly. Bella nodded her head slowly.

"I did," she answered.

"You kept screaming for me," he said softly.

"You heard me?" she asked.

He nodded his head slowly. "Why was there blood on your hat?" she asked.

"I-I don't know," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip, hugging him tight. "Every time I look at you, Bella, it triggers something. A familiar feeling," he told her as he hugged her back.

"_EDWARD! EDWARD!_" he heard six-year-old Bella's voice screaming in his head.

He let out a deep breath as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder. Bella ran her hand over his back, smiling a little. "You're remember Edward, you're remembering us," she whispered. Edward was silent, smiling a little. Pulling back, his green eyes locked with her brown eyes.

Her heart missed a beat as they stared into each other's eyes. Edward closed his eyes suddenly, reaching out to touch her face. Bella bit her lower lip as she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. He brushed his nose against hers, letting out a deep breath. She shuddered a little under his touch, moving her hands over his arms. He leaned forward, taking in her scent. "Freesias and strawberries," he said softly.

"As always," she answered smiling.

Edward took in her scent, the familiarity of it rushing through his system like a waterfall. He wanted to take in every bit of her beauty in. Just to feel every inch of her face and hair, the softness of her skin beneath his fingertips almost felt like heaven. Their lips were close together, their eyes were still close. They were both beginning to shake in anticipation. Moving to kiss her, they were suddenly interrupted when Edward's cell phone went off.

They both let out disappointed sighs when Edward reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. "It's my mom," he murmured. He flipped his phone open, holding it up. "Hello," he answered. Bella ran her fingers over his knee, smiling as he continued to caress her hair gently. "I'm with Bella mom, don't worry," he assured her, "I'll be home shortly." He hung up and let out a sigh. Bella slowly got up off the ground, brushing the dirt off her knees. "We should get back," he told her.

"Yeah, I think we should," she agreed.

He smiled, lifting her up in his arms suddenly. Bella let out a shriek when she was on his back. "What are you doing?" she asked, laughing.

"Wouldn't want you to fall," he replied with a smile.

Bella laughed, wrapping her arms tightly around his torso as he started walking back to his car.


	12. One Step Backwards

Chapter 12: One Step Backwards

Two weeks later, Edward was sitting in his room, reading when Bree ran into the room, jumping on his bed. "Bella's here!" she announced smiling.

"Thanks sis," he answered chuckling.

He purposely messed up her hair before going downstairs.

Downstairs, Bella was sitting in the living room while Alice was rambling on about prom. "So, what kind of dress are you getting?" Alice asked anxiously.

"What?" the other girl asked, surprised.

"Oh come on Bella! You can't miss prom," Alice insisted.

"Alice, I can't dance. I can't even walk on flat surfaces without falling on my face," Bella answered.

Alice pouted. "You're no fun Bella, you know that? I'm sure Edward like to go to prom," she commented when her brother came in.

"What?" he asked, having not heard what she said.

"Prom, don't you want to go to prom?" Alice asked, sitting up on her knees.

Edward looked over at Bella to see that she was uncomfortable with the idea. He did want to go to prom, he wanted to ask Bella to be his date. Except, by the way she was acting, he could see that she wasn't all that interested in prom. "It's an okay idea," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh please he's being nice. Edward's been talking about going to prom for the last week," Bree answered as she walked down the stairs.

Edward gave his sister a look. "Bree, you're not helping me," he hissed softly. Bella cleared her throat, pushing her hair from her face.

"I heard Lauren Mallory is going to ask you," Bree commented.

"And I would rather dance with a chimp," Edward answered as he sat down on the couch.

"I can have that arranged," Emmett quipped as he slid down the rail.

"Emmett Dale!" Esme scolded, having caught her son.

Emmett flushed a little. "Sorry ma…" he answered before sitting down to turn on a basketball game.

"And why wouldn't you want to go to prom sweetie?" Esme asked as she sat down.  
"I know why," Bree said with a smile.

Edward shot his sister another look, making her stop. Bella cleared her throat awkwardly. "I was just never really interested in prom," she told Esme.

"I'm just not really interested in taking any of the girls at school," he replied.

"I'm sure there's at least one girl you like," Esme insisted.

"Mom, please?" he asked.

Esme nodded her head slowly. "Alright, I just hope you don't look back on this and regret not going," she told him. She kissed the top of his head before she went back into the kitchen to finish making dinner.

"Well, you're of course taking Rosalie to the dance?" Alice asked.

"Of course, there's no prom without my girl," Emmett replied with a grin.

"great! Then Rosalie and I can go to Port Angeles and look at dresses! Oh Bella please say you'll come," Alice insisted.

Bella sighed as she twisted her bracelet around on her wrist. "Fine, okay," she answered with a sigh.

"Ee! Great," Alice said excitedly.

Edward chuckled lightly at his sister's excitement, shaking his head slowly. "Hey, Edward, want to head out?" Bella asked, just hoping that he'll agree so she could get away from Alice's begging.

"Yeah," he replied standing up.

They left the house to go for their usual stroll on their usual trail.

As they were walking, Bella stuffed her hands in her pockets. The weather was actually pretty nice outside. The sun was out, giving them that rare moment of nice weather. Edward glanced at Bella, dragging his fingers through his hair. "Have you had anymore memories?" she asked, curiously.

"Not form what I've already told you," he replied.

He suddenly stopped and Bella looked over as he walked over to a tree. "Edward…" she started. Jumping up, he grabbed a hold of a tree branch, climbing it. "What are you doing?" she asked as she looked up at him. Edward grinned as he lied down on his stomach on the branch, holding out his hand.

"Come on," he told her.

"You are out of your mind," she answered.

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Bella," he told her. Bella reached up, placing her hand in his. Edward grinned as he got her into the tree with him.

"I'm going to fall out of this thing just like I did when I was five," she commented.

"You're not going to fall out of the tree, not with me here," he answered.

Bella rolled her eyes as she gripped the tree. She reached up, gently tracing the scar on his temple. "Do you have any idea where this came from?" she asked softly. He reached up, gently holding her hand to his cheek.

"I wish I did," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip as he continued to gently caress her wrist with his fingertips. She bit her lower lip, letting out a deep breath. "Edward, why won't you want to go to prom?" she asked, catching him off guard.

"What?" he asked.

"Prom, why don't you want to go?" she asked.

He shrugged a little. "Come on, there has to be someone you want to ask," she commented, teasing him lightly. He chuckled lightly before lifting his head to lock his eyes with hers.

"There is one girl I'd like to ask, but I don't think she'd be interested," he answered.

"Well…who?" she asked.

Moving a little closer on the branch to tell her. Bella was stunned when he leaned his head closer to hers. Bella reached up to place her hand on the side of his neck, closing her eyes when she felt his hot breath on her face, sending chills up her spine. Edward rested his hands on her knees, moving in for the kiss when his phone went off again. "Dammit," he muttered, pulling back.

Bella was blushing like crazy while she watched Edward pull back to answer his ringing his phone. "Yeah," he answered.

"Edward, you need to come home," Bree told him.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"There might be, come home," Bree replied before hanging up.

Furrowing his eyebrow, he turned off his phone. "We'll have to continue this later," he said, disappointed. Bella bit her lower lip as she watched Edward jump down from the tree.

Turning around, he held his arms up to her so she could jump down. "Trust me?" he asked.

"Always," she replied.

Letting out a deep breath, she dropped and let Edward catch her in his arms. She let out a shriek, gripping him around his neck. Edward chuckled lightly. "See? There's nothing to worry about," he told her smiling. She smiled back before he set her back down on the ground. They were silent for a little while, until Edward cleared his throat.

"We should go," he murmured.

Nodding she followed him back up the hill toward the house.

Opening the door for her, Edward smiled at her as she walked in first before following in behind her. Closing the door behind him, he stopped when he saw the family staring at him. "What?" he asked.

"Edward…there's someone outside that's waiting to see you," Esme informed.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, he walked by them as he went to the front door with Bella following behind him. Opening the door, something or someone crashed into Edward, making him fall back into the wall. It happened so fast, Bella almost didn't have time to move. "ANTHONY! I FOUND YOU!" a girl shouted excitedly.

Edward's world spun, unsure of who was on him or what was going on. The person finally pulled back and he stared into a pair of bright blue eyes. "Tanya?" he asked, stunned.

"Oh Anthony! I had been so worried! No one would tell me where you were! But I found you!" Tanya said excitedly before she started squeezing Edward in a hug.

Bella just stood there stunned, unsure of what to say or do. "Um…who are you?" she finally asked after a minute. Tanya stood up, grinning at Bella.

"I'm Tanya Denali, Anthony's girlfriend," she informed, grinning from ear to ear.

Edward slowly stood up from the floor while Bella just stood there, silent. She felt her world crash around her when Tanya grabbed Edward by the front of his shirt, kissing him. "Um…I'm going to go," she murmured.

Edward wasn't able to move as Tanya was bombarding him with kisses and hugs. She had him practically pinned against the wall when he saw Bella leave out of the corner of his eye. "Bella! Bella wait!" he called, pulling away from Tanya and going after her.

Bella hurried over to her truck, pulling out her keys. "Stupid, just stupid," she muttered, going to unlock the door to her truck.

"Bella!" Edward called going after her.

She stopped and looked at him. "What?" she asked.

"Bella, let me explain," he insisted.

"What is there to explain? You had a life back in Chicago. It's not surprising a guy like you has a girlfriend," she answered.

He shook his head. "Bella…" he started. She gave him a small smile.

"I'll see you later, you should go see your girlfriend," she answered before getting in the truck.

Edward suddenly felt like someone had reached into his chest and was squeezing his lungs as she drove off. "BELLA!" he shouted as he tried to run after her. Unable to catch up with her, he just stood on the dirt road as he watched her disappear down the road. "Bella…" he whispered.


	13. Always

Chapter 13: Always

Three days went by, three days and Edward hadn't seen or heard from Bella outside of school. She avoided him at all cost. He even went to the job she worked at, but she bypassed him and had Mike work with him. To make matters worse, Tanya had informed him that her father had moved to Forks just so she could be closer to him. Just when he felt his life couldn't fall apart even more, it did.

On the fourth day, Edward drove up to the school with Tanya in the passenger's side. "So I was thinking we would go up to Port Angeles, because you know I have to pick up my prom dress. Then I was thinking we could go to the movies, wouldn't that be fun?" she babbled. Everything that came out of her mouth sounded like gibberish to Edward.

He was far from paying attention to her. He looked over to see Bella pulling up in her truck. "Anthony!" Tanya called, waving her hand in front of his face.

"What?" he asked, looking at her.

"Haven't you heard a word I said?" she asked, sounding offended.

"Um…no…sorry," he replied.

Tanya looked out the window to where Edward was looking at and she narrowed her eyes at him when she saw that it was Bella. "What are you doing staring at her?" she demanded, her hands on her hips.

"Because as far as I was concerned you and I didn't even have a relationship anymore," he answered as he got out of the car.

Tanya gasped, getting out as well. "You don't mean that!" she exclaimed as he walked away, "you get back here Anthony Masen!" Edward blocked her out as he tried to go up to Bella.

"Bella!" he called to her.

Looking over, she saw Edward coming, letting out a sigh before she hurried up the stairs with Angela. "Bella wait!" he called, but Angela stood in his way.

"Hey, how about leaving her alone?" Angela demanded.

"I need to talk to her," he answered.

"It's obvious she doesn't want to talk to you. So why rub salt in the wounds that were just starting to heal?" she asked.

He gave her a quizzical look. "She left before I could explain," he insisted.

"Edward, just leave her alone. If she wants to talk to you, she'll talk to her. Until now…leave her alone," she answered, leaving before he could object.

Feeling his confidence deflate, he looked up at the top of the stairs to see Bella waiting for Angela. She only glanced at him before going into the school. "Come on Anthony, we have English," Tanya informed. Before he could say anything, Tanya grabbed his hand and practically dragged him up the stairs to the school.

The day was long…as usual since Bella stopped talking to him. During lunch, he saw with his family as usual, but of course Tanya had to sit there and blabber about anything and everything. It got to the point Edward would look over to see Alice poking at her food, rolling her eyes while Jasper would wrap his arm around his girlfriend, whispering reassuring words into her ear. "So, Alice, you want to go pick up the prom dresses with me?" Tanya asked. Alice glanced up.

"What?" she asked, having not heard her.

Tanya raised her eyebrow. "Is it like your family's tradition to have selective hearing?" she asked.

"Sorry, I just have other things on my mind," Alice answered.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to pick up the prom dresses with me, but it is quite obvious you don't care," Tanya commented.

"For your information I've already picked up my dress. Picked it up with Rosalie yesterday," Alice replied, making Tanya close her mouth.

Edward glanced at his watch just as the bell rang. "Well time for biology," he commented, dumping his tray. Usually he didn't care for biology, but since it was the only class Tanya couldn't get with him, he couldn't wait to go.

Walking into the classroom, he found Bella sitting at their table, getting everything set up for their class. Making his way over to their table, he sat down beside her. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she answered shortly.

He cleared his throat, dragging his fingers through his hair. "Bella, please talk to me," he said softly.

"I think we said plenty on Monday," she answered.

"We didn't say anything at all," he insisted.

Bella lifted her head as the teacher began the class. "Bella, please," he whispered.

"I'm trying to listen to the class," she replied.

He stared at her as he tried to write a note to her.

__

It's not true. Please listen to me.

Sliding the piece of paper to her, he could only hope Bella would just glance at it. He felt a little bit of hope as she looked at note before writing a short reply.

__

You know my answer.

Sighing, he sat back in his chair, once again deflated with the fact she wouldn't listen to him. Edward stared at her before looking back at the teacher.

When the bell rang, Bella went to gather her things. "Bella, wait please. Please let me just explain," he insisted.

"Explain what, Edward?" she asked as they left the classroom.

She couldn't wait to escape him. She practically ran to her truck, she didn't care that she was ditching the rest of her classes she just wanted to get away from him. "Bella!" he called going after her.

"Angela told you to leave me alone," she answered.

"I find it amusing you asked someone to do that for you," he told her.

Bella turned around, looking at him. "You hurt me!" she exclaimed.

"You wouldn't let me explain!" he answered.

"Explain what? That you have a girlfriend?" she snapped with hurt showing in her eyes.

Edward shook his head slowly. "She's not my girlfriend! She thinks she is but she's not!" he answered. Bella let out a deep breath as she threw her bag into the back of the truck.

"I'm leaving, I should just go back to Phoenix. There's too much hurt here, too many memories. Memories you can't remember, but only a few," she told him.

The young man grabbed her arm. "Remember, I said that there was one girl I wanted to take to prom?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered.

He grabbed a hold of her arm, forcing her to look at him. "Bella, there's one girl that holds a special place in my heart. A place no other girl can reach," he insisted. Bella stared at him, letting out a shaky breath.

"And it's Tanya…" she said softly.

He held onto her hands. "No, it's not. It's not Tanya. Tanya was never part of my life," he insisted. Edward gave her hands a squeeze. "I want to do something, something I've been wanting to do without interruptions this time," he told her.

"What?" she asked.

Suddenly, he pulled her closer to him with his arms around her back. She could feel his breath on her face, making her shake a little. Tilting her head up, Edward leaned forward and kissed her soundly. The young woman was stunned, but then she felt the electric shock rush up and down her spine. She began kissing him back, gripping the front of his shirt. Pulling back, Edward kissed all over her face while hugging her even closer to him. "It's always been you, always been you," he whispered into her hair.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as she hugged him tight. Edward lifted her up off the ground, making her laugh as he swung her around once. Just as he had pictured it to feel when he kissed her, everything abotu this moment was everything he had imagined. Just the fact he had Bella back in his arms again was a dream come true. There was no way he was going to let her get away. She was his life. Setting he down on the ground, he pressed his lips to hers again and she gladly kissed him back. What they didn't know was Tanya was watching them with glaring eyes.


	14. Fate

Chapter 14: Fate

Two days after their little encounter in the parking lot, Edward and Bella were both inseparable from each other. Whenever they were in a different class, he stood outside her classroom waiting for her. Even though it annoyed Tanya greatly.

Whenever the couple didn't think she was looking, Tanya would just glare at them, mostly at Bella though. She would stare dreamily at Edward during their classes together, but then whenever Bella was in the picture, she looked at the girl as if fire was going to shoot from her eyes and turn Bella into a puddle.

That Friday, Bella was standing at her locker, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear when Edward walked over. "Hey," he said smiling.

"Hey," she answered, closing her locker.

"So, how was algebra?" he asked.

"Well you know, it's algebra," she replied smiling.

Edward chuckled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "What are you doing after school?" he asked.

"I unfortunately have to work," she replied.

"Ah," he murmured.

Bella looked up at him to see the disappointment written all over his face. "But we can hang out afterwards," she commented, playfully bumping her hip against him. Edward laughed, hugging her closer to him.

"I think that can be arranged," he answered.

He kissed the side of her head, rubbing his hand over her arm. "Since I am no longer getting the silent treatment, I think I can tell you this," he informed.

"What's that?" she asked, looking up at him.

Edward dragged his fingers through his hair with a sigh. "Well…my family and I have been seeing a councilor," he replied. She looked at him with a surprise expression on her face.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she smiled up at him. "And how is that going?" she asked.

"It's going pretty well actually. I mean, to actually talk about my frustrations in front of them, I feel like a huge weight lifted up off my shoulders," he replied.

"I know how that feels," she murmured.

Smiling, she closed her eyes as she felt Edward's fingers move through her hair. "You do huh?" he asked.

"Yeah…I went to a councilor after you went missing," she replied with a sigh, "that is…after I went to live with my mom in Phoenix."

Pulling her a little closer, he let out a sigh as they made their way outside the school, sitting on the picnic table that was there. "I guess I can see how it was pretty rough on you," he murmured.

"You have no idea," she answered, shaking her head slowly.

"What…exactly happened?" he asked.

Bella bit her lower lip, leaning against her hand. "Well…I'm one of the few six-year-olds I know who had a nervous breakdown," she replied.

"Really? It went that far?" he asked, surprised.

"Edward, I found the baseball and your hat on the ground. There was blood on the hat, there were nights where I just woke up screaming because I had nightmares of what could've possibly happened to you," she replied.

He saw the tears well up in her eyes. "It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! You were my best friend and I lost you that day!" she exclaimed sniffling, "I couldn't deal with it, I didn't want to. I wanted it to be just one bad dream and you'd come running up my driveway asking me to come outside."

"Bella…" he whispered softly, stroking her hair.

Before he could react, Bella wrapped her arms tightly around him with tears falling down her face. "I missed you so much," she whispered. He hugged her back, resting his forehead against the side of her head.

"From what I remember…I missed you too," he said softly.

Letting out a sob, Bella clung to him as she began to cry. She felt like a thousand pounds of emotion was just lifted off her chest with one big shove. She didn't cry when Edward went missing, the last time she cried like this was to her father when Edward was found. This was the first time she cried in front of Edward.

Edward continued to hold her, rubbing her back. With whatever memories he had, it was comforting to feel Bella this close to him. He did remember that the two of them hugged a lot and they were very close when they were children.

They continued to sit out on the picnic table hugging each other. Both grateful that they were able to have some sort of life together, things were moving slowly, but they knew things would be the way they want them to be soon.

The air outside was frigid and it was beginning to drizzle a little, but it didn't matter to them. They were comforted, they were happy. Edward kissed the top of her head, hugging her closer. "I wish we could stay like this forever," he murmured. She laughed a little, hugging him a little tighter.

"Would be great wouldn't it?" she answered, wiping a few tears from her face.

Sighing, he nuzzled the top of her head. "Bella, I promise you won't have to worry about losing me like that again," he murmured. Bella bit her lower lip, closing her eyes. "I'll always make it back to you," he said softly.

"That's comforting to know," she answered, smiling softly.

Bella gripped the front of his shirt. "I doubt you can get rid of me," she murmured. He chuckled softly, closing his eyes.

"You won't have to worry about me wanting to get rid of you. Bella, you mean everything to me," he explained softly.

Feeling comforted by his words, Bella kept her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Edward caressed her back, humming the lullaby he had written for her, something he had remembered over time. Hearing him hum the tune made her sigh in content, cuddling even closer to him if it were at all possible.

They were seventeen, but Edward was far from caring. He loved Bella, he loved her more than anything in the world. All he had to do was wait for the perfect moment to tell her, the right, memorable moment to confess his love for her. Bella was special, the greatest girl he had ever known, and the most patient. He didn't know any other girl whose personality just linked with his own.

It was the perfect relationship, it was the relationship Edward pictured in his head for years. He could only hope that Bella felt the same as he did.

After awhile, the two of them reluctantly pulled away from each other. "Before we go inside, there's something I want to ask you," he murmured.

"Okay," she answered slowly.

He held her hand between his, smiling at her. "Remember when you asked me about how there had to be a girl I'd want to take to prom?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bella replied, raising her eyebrow.

Turning to face her a little more, he held her hands in his, kissing her knuckles. "There's one girl I'd like to take. As long as she wants to go with me," he told her.

"Do I know her?" she asked, giving him a half-smile.

"I think you do," he replied smiling.

Edward stroked her jaw gently. "Bella, would you like to go to prom with me?" he asked. Bella pulled away, pretending to think about it.

"Hmm I don't know…tough decision," she replied with a dramatic sigh, making him laugh.

"Come on Bella," he insisted.

Shaking her head slowly, she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "You're the only one I'd go to prom with," she told him with a smile. Smiling back, he held her hand in his again.

"We should get back to class," he commented.

Nodding, Bella held his hand as they walked back to the school.

However, watching from her classroom window, Tanya watched the couple with a glare. "He's mine, you'll see, he's mine," she hissed before turning back to the teacher.


	15. Welcome Home

Chapter 15: Welcome Home

Edward sighed as he sat at his piano playing some of his favorite pieces when Esme walked in. "Dinner's about ready sweetheart," she informed smiling.

"Alright, I'll be there," he answered.

Smiling, Esme kissed the top of her son's head, resting her hands on his shoulders. "What are you working on?" she asked.

"Just a song," he replied.

Hugging him gently, Esme patted his shoulder gently. "Hungry?" she asked. Chuckling, Edward closed the piano.

"A bit, what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Pork chops, corn, and mashed potatoes," Esme replied.

"Sounds good," he told her smiling.

"I'm glad you think so," she answered.

Esme watched her son leave the music room and smiled a little before following him to the dining room.

As they sat at the table, they saw that Emmett had his plate completely filled with food. "Emmett…" Esme said with a small laugh.

"What? I'm hungry," he answered.

"Emmett, you're always hungry," Alice said, rolling her eyes.

Carlisle laughed. "Alright everyone, let's calm down," he told them as Edward and Esme sat down.

"So, Edward and Bella are going to prom after all mom," Alice commented.

Esme looked over at her son. "Is that so?" she asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I finally asked her," he replied as he took a serving of dinner.

"That's great sweetheart, really great," Esme told him.

"Yeah, great for us because now we don't have to put up with Tanya," Emmett answered before shoveling food in his mouth.

Carlisle raised his eyebrow at his oldest. "Emmett, be nice," Esme told him.

"Mom, the girl clings to Edward like honey to a bee. She's just as annoying as a bee too," Emmett answered.

"It is true. By the way, Edward, what was she doing in your car when you two aren't dating?" Alice asked.

"Tanya just jumped in Edward's car," Bree replied.

Emmett lifted his head. "What she just jumped in?" he asked.

"Yep, we were at a stop sign and Tanya just got in," Bree replied.

"Wow…that just screams creepy," Alice commented.

"It was a bit," Edward answered.

"Dude, the chick jumped in your car. Doesn't that scream stalker?" Emmett asked.

Bree giggled a little at the expression on his face. "It's very annoying when she's around here and calls you Anthony," Alice answered.

"She won't even try to call him 'Edward'," Bree put in.

Edward was silent as he pushed his corn around on his plate. "Tanya's always been strange," he murmured.

"Well just be careful about her bro," Emmett answered.

"I will, don't worry," Edward told him.

"She could go after Bella, that's the scary part," Bree answered.

The young man lifted his head, looking at his siblings. "I won't let anything happen to Bella. Tanya would have to get through me to do anything to her," he told them.

"Edward…" Esme started.

"I'll protect Bella. I won't let anything happen to her, even if it's Tanya. I don't care. Bella's everything to me. She's everything," he answered.

"We are grateful that you care about Bella so much, son, but don't start talking like that," Carlisle answered.

Edward lowered his head with a sigh. "Yes, sir," he murmured before he started eating his dinner. Esme glanced at her husband before the family fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the dinner in front of them.

After dinner that night, Edward brought the dishes into the kitchen when he saw a book sitting on the counter. "What's this?" he asked.

"Oh, I thought this could help you remember a few things before you were taken from us," Esme replied smiling.

Walking over, she opened the photo album. Standing in front of the counter, Edward rested his hands on the countertop by the book as he stared at the picture. "Is that me?" he asked, his eyes wide.

The photograph was of Esme sitting up in a hospital bed with a baby in her arms. "Yep, that's you," she replied smiling. Edward stared as he looked at the hospital bracelet. "This is yours too," she murmured.

Edward looked at the hospital bracelet, reading the words on it. "Edward Anthony Cullen born on June 20th, 1987 at 4:45 Pm," he read.

"I know it's impossible for you to remember that day," Esme commented laughing softly, "but I thought you'd like to see the pictures I'm sure you've been wondering about."

Staring at the photograph and the bracelet, Edward let out a deep breath. "You were our miracle baby," she said softly, hugging him with one arm.

Edward turned the pages, staring at all the photographs with curiosity. He couldn't help but feel an ache in his heart. All these photographs showed two parents loving their children unconditionally. Every photograph showed the smiles, the love, and the happiness. It was unbelievable.

Turning one page, Edward saw a picture of himself when he was about five, sitting on Carlisle's desk. The boy had his father's stethoscope, the ear pieces in his ears, and he had the actual stethoscope pressed against his chest. "You wanted to be just like him," Esme said softly.

Edward stared intently at the photograph when his head started to hurt a little.

__

Peeking around the corner, little Edward grinned to see Carlisle with his head down, staring at his paperwork. The man looked up, chuckling softly to see his son staring at him. "What are you up to?" he asked. The boy ran over and Carlisle lifted her up onto his desk.

"Guess what," Edward told him as he started playing with Carlisle's doctor equipment.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm gonna be a doctor too," Edward answered.

"Are you huh?" Carlisle asked.

The boy nodded with a wide grin. "I think you'll be a great doctor," Carlisle replied as he kissed his son's forehead. Edward grinned as he wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

****

(Flash)

__

Edward ran into his room to see Esme waiting for him. "Your turn," she told her son smiling.

"Okay," he answered with a sigh, "I'm not tired mama."

"Yes you are, you just think you aren't," the woman answered smiling.

Lifting her son up, she tucked him into bed, smiling softly. "I love you munchkin," she said smiling.

"Love you mama," he answered as his mother kissed his forehead.

Esme smiled, kissing his cheeks before she stood up. "Night Sweet Boy," she told him.

"Night mama," hea answered as his mother turned the lights out.

Esme looked at Edward to see the tears in his eyes. "Sweetheart?" she asked softly, gently gripping his arm. Edward swallowed hard with tears in his eyes as he stared at the pictures. "Edward what's wrong?" she asked.

The woman was stunned when Edward suddenly turned around, hugging her tight. "I remember you," he told her. Esme let out a gasp at his words. "I remember you mom," he told her with tears in his eyes. Tears fell down her face as she hugged him tight. "I remember, I remember," he kept repeating over and over again. Esme kept moving her hands through her son's hair. "I'm home, mom," he told her.

"You're home baby, you're home," Esme answered with tears in her eyes, "and I missed you so much."

"I missed you," Edward told her a all his memories of his parents came back, "I missed you so much."

Esme pulled back, kissing her son's forehead and cheeks as he had when he was little. "You're home," she told him softly. She felt every emotion she could think of to match this moment. She was so elated that her baby boy remembered her she couldn't help but cry as she hugged him tight again.

Having not seen Edward and Esme since dinner, Carlisle left his office and went downstairs to see what was going on. Walking into the kitchen, he saw his wife hugging Edward tight with tears in her eyes. "What's going on?" he asked. The two of them pulled apart from their embrace, that was when he noticed Edward had been crying too.

"He remembers Carlisle," Esme told him with a shaky voice.

"He remembers?" he asked.

Edward wiped the tears from his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. "I remember dad, I remember," he answered. It took Carlisle only a few seconds to realize what they were talking about. His eyes began to mist as he walked over to his son, grabbing his arms gently, yet firmly.

"You remember who we are?" he asked.

Edward nodded. "I remember," the teenager replied, "I remember it all. I remember that I would go sit in your office upstairs while you were on the phone. I remember how mom would have me sit at the counter right here so she could make her sugar cookies. I remember the last…last Christmas we had together you guys gave me that notebook for me to drabble my little songs that I made up in my head."

Feeling nothing but happiness fill his being, stopping his son from saying another word, Carlisle pulled the boy into a tight embrace. "My boy," Carlisle said quietly, hugging him tighter. Tears welled up in his eyes as he gripped Edward tighter if it were possible. "My son," he murmured.

"I'm here dad," Edward answered.

Esme hugged both her son and husband with tears in her eyes as the three of them began crying together. "Welcome home, son, welcome home," Carlisle said softly with a shaky voice.


	16. A Nightmare Remembered

Chapter 16: A Nightmare Remembered

Bella sighed as she sat in the car with Edward as they were heading to Port Angeles. "So…Alice picked out my prom dress," she commented. Edward chuckled lightly.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yeah, she said she knew what I liked, speaking I've worn nothing girly in my life," she commented.

Laughing, Edward glanced over his shoulder before switching lanes. "I seem to remember that you always end up being Alice's Barbie," he quipped. Bella laughed as she twisted her ring around on her index finger.

"Yeah," she replied.

"So…are you looking forward to prom?" he asked.

Bella sighed. "I can't dance Edward," she replied.

"Well, just follow my lead," he told her as he pulled to a stop.

Getting out of the car, Edward walked over to the other side and helped Bella out. "Edward…I don't know," she said softly.

"Just trust me, alright?" he asked, smiling.

"Okay," she said with a sigh as they started walking down the street together.

Edward kissed the side of her head, wrapping his arms around her. She laughed a little, wrapping his arms around his waist as they stopped walking for awhile, just relaxing in each other's loving embrace. "There you are!" a voice exclaimed. Bella groaned.

"Are my ears bleeding?" Edward asked with a sigh.

"No," Bella replied.

"Damn," he muttered.

Tanya skipped over with a smile. "Anthony!" she shrieked, grabbing his arm. Edward sighed, yanking his arm away from her.

"Tanya, could you please just stop calling me that?" he demanded.

"Why? That's your name silly," Tanya answered.

Bella could just gag at the way this girl was talking to Edward. "It's not my name, it's Edward," he told her.

"I've always known you as Anthony though," Tanya pouted.

Edward shook his head slowly. "Come on Bella," he told her, holding her hand. The other girl gasped with rage showing on her face.

"So you really are dating her?" she shrieked.

"What made you think it wasn't true?" Edward asked.

"The fact…just…look at her! She's not even pretty!" Tanya exclaimed.

Biting her lower lip, Bella's cheeks flushed as she lowered her head. "Leave us alone, Tanya," he told her. Wrapping his arm around Bella's waist, they started walking away toward the restaurant where they would have their lunch.

Feeling rage consume her, Tanya let out a small scream as she ran over, tackling Bella to the ground. "BELLA!" Edward shouted. Bella cried out when her head collided to the cement.

"HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Tanya screamed, trying to wrap her hands around Bella's throat.

Bella fought against the girl, grabbing her wrists to keep her from choking her. "GET OFF ME!" Bella shouted. Edward ran over, grabbing Tanya.

"Get off her!" he exclaimed.

Tanya let out another scream as she put all her feet on the ground, slamming him backwards into a cement wall. Edward winced when his head collided into the brick wall, but then his eyes widened as he slumped to the ground. "EDWARD!" Bella shouted in fear when she saw her boyfriend crumple to the ground.

Running over to him, she dropped to her knees beside him. "Edward! Edward can you hear me?" she asked, placing her hands on his face, "Edward!" Just like that, the memory flashed in Edward's head like a movie reel.

__

Edward laughed as he ran down the hill from the field. "Where's that stupid ball?" he muttered. Looking around, a smile appeared on the boy's face. "Ha!" he said triumphantly. Running over, he grabbed the baseball that was lying by a bush.

"Well hello there," a voice greeted.

Looking up, Edward saw a man standing there. He had piercing blue eyes and long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had on black boots, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a brown leather jacket. The man seemed to be smiling at the boy. "What's your name?" he asked. Edward glanced back up the hill.

"Edward Anthony Cullen…" the boy replied.

"Ah…well my name is James," the man told him.

"Uh…hi…" Edward replied nervously.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked.

"I was finding my ball," Edward replied, holding up the baseball.

"Ah…so you were," he said with a half-grin.

Edward looked back up the hill. "I'm gonna go now," he told the man, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." He turned and started running back up the hill.

"No, I don't think so," the man answered, chasing after the boy.

Feeling fear and adrenaline rush through his body, Edward ran up the hill. "EM-" he started to show when a hand covered his mouth.

"Shut up," the man hissed.

Struggling against his kidnapper, the boy tried kicking his shins, anything, but nothing seemed to work. "Come on, you're coming with me," he commented, dragging the boy away. Thinking the last minute, the boy opened his mouth and bit down on the man's hand. "AH! You little shit!" the man snapped. Edward let out a little shout as he hit the ground, his hat falling off and his head hit a rock that was there, knocking him senseless.

Unable to fight his kidnapper, the man lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder. "EDWARD! EDWARD!" he heard Bella shout. Unable to talk, Edward's world continued to spin until he lost consciousness.

Feeling her heart ram against her chest, Bella pressed her fingers against his neck, feeling a pulse. She looked at Tanya with enraged eyes. "What did you do?" she exclaimed.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt him!" Tanya exclaimed.

Glaring at the other girl, Bella looked back towards Edward's dazed face. "Edward, Edward talk to me. Look at me," she told him, placing her hands back on his face. Edward's eyes began to focus, looking at her.

"Bella…" he said quietly.

"I'm here," Bella answered, touching his cheek.

Edward reached up, placing his hand over hers. "Bella…I remember," he told her. She furrowed her eyebrow, confused with his words.

"You remembered me a long time ago, Edward. You hit your head, we should get you to a doctor," she answered.

"No…I mean…that day, I remember what happened that day," he answered.

Bella stared at him for a minute, but then her eyes widened. "That day?" she asked. He nodded his head slowly.

"I remember…I remember what happened," he murmured.

Stroking his cheek gently, Bella stood up and pulled her boyfriend to his feet. "What are you talking about?" Tanya demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You've done enough damage already how about you just leave?" Bella demanded as she checked Edward's head.

As she carefully checked the back of his head, she felt her head begin to swirl a little when she saw blood. "Your head's bleeding, we need to get you to a doctor," she told him. She felt her head swirl again before she reached into her bag, pulling out a think of tissues she had. "Here, press this against your head," she told him.

Taking the tissue, Edward began applying pressure to his injury. Spinning around, Bella glared at Tanya. "You stay away from us!" she snapped.

"He's mine!" Tanya shrieked.

"Edward's not property you psycho!" Bella answered.

Getting back over to Edward's car, Bella helped him in before she ran over to the driver's side and sped off. "Just keep talking to me Edward. You might have a concussion," she told him.

"I heard you screaming for me," Edward answered.

He tilted his head forward a little. "I heard you scream my name," he told her.

Feeling the air get caught in her throat, Bella couldn't help but feel the tears press against her eyes. "You heard me?" she asked, her voice shaking. He nodded his head slowly.

"I wanted to call out to you…but my head hurt so much. I fell trying to get away," he explained.

Her heart was now in her throat as she remembered seeing the blood on the ground, on the hat she had found. "I'm calling your parents," she told him as she reached for her cell phone. Edward let out a sigh as he stared out the window, his head was throbbing as he remembered the last piece of the puzzle, remembering that last piece that meant everything.

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctor there was stitching up the back of his head. "Nothing too bad, just a few stitches," he commented. Edward let out a sigh when his parents came in.

"Edward!" Esme gasped as she hurried over, hugging her son gently.

"I'm okay mom," he answered, hugging her with one arm.

"Bella, told us what happened," Carlisle told him.

Edward closed his eyes. "Tanya really lost it this time, just as we thought she was going to," he muttered. He let out a sigh. He looked at his parents once the doctor finished the job and gave him instructions on what to do before leaving them alone to talk.

"Bella said you had something else to tell us?" Esme asked.

Nodding his head slowly, he felt his chest constrict at the memory. "What is it sweetheart?" Esme asked, stroking her son's cheek. He looked at his parents with the saddest green eyes they had ever seen.

"Edward what's the matter?" Carlisle asked.

The young man let out a shaky breath. "I remember, I remember what happened the day I was kidnapped. I know who took me," he replied. Esme let a gasp, staring at her son with wide eyes.

"You remember that day?" Carlisle asked.

Bella walked into the room, seeing that Edward had told his parents that he had remembered. "I remember what the guy looks like, I remember his name. I even remember Bella screaming for me as I was being taken away," he replied. Esme had tears in her eyes, listening to what her son was saying. "Mom, it's okay. We finally have the answers we need," he told her.

"Edward's right. We've been wanting answers for the last eleven years," Carlisle agreed, hugging his wife.

Edward kissed the side of Bella's head, hugging her close. "How's your head?" he asked, quietly.

"I'm fine, I wasn't bleeding like you were," she replied, laughing a little.

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. Bella wrapped her arms around him, closing her eyes. "Edward, do you think you can describe this man to the police so they can capture him? I mean, who knows how many other children have been taken and sold because of this man," Esme commented softly. Edward looked at his parents, nodding his head slowly.

"I can tell the police all they need to know of what I remember," he replied.

Bella rested her head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh. Edward hugged her closer and let out a sigh as he just relaxed with his girlfriend in his arms. He knew from this point on, things were about to get crazier.


	17. Falling Deeper

Chapter 17: Falling Deeper

A day later, Edward and Bella were sitting in the living room in the Cullen house while someone was trying to take down the description of Edward and Bree's kidnapper. Through the whole time, Bella was holding onto Edward's hand.

She couldn't help but feel her heart hammer against her chest. The fact Edward remembered who kidnapped him and that he had heard her scream for him that day.

Just remembering the horrible aftermath to the kidnapping made the chills run up and down Bella's spine again. At one point, she let his hand go and left the house. Edward watched her go and let out a sigh. "Are we done here?" he asked.

"Yes, we should be able to find him with this," the officer replied.

Nodding, Edward got up and went after Bella.

Walking through the forest, Bella was feeling completely numb. The tears were rushing to her eyes as she continued walking, despite the fact Edward was calling for her. Pressing her hands to her forehead, she let out a shaky breath as she tried to calm her nerves as the memories came rushing back to her.

__

Bella was screaming at the top of her lungs in her sleep. "EDWARD! EDWARD COME BACK!" she screamed. Charlie ran into the room, waking his screaming daughter up.

"Baby, wake up," Charlie told her.

Opening her eyes, she realized what had happened and let out a sob. "Daddy…" she sobbed, sitting up and hugging him tight. Charlie hugged her back, hushing her gently. "It's alright sweetheart, it's alright," he whispered.

"I want Edward home daddy," she told him brokenly.

"I know, I know," he said softly, hugging her tight.

The girl sobbed into his chest, closing her eyes tight.

Bella slowly sat down on the ground as the tears fell from her face. "Bella," Edward called when he found her sitting on the ground. Hurrying over, he kneeled in front of her. "Bella," he said softly, resting his hands on her arms.

Looking at him, the tears were blurring her vision and as she blinked her eyes they slid down her cheeks. "Oh Bella…" he whispered, hugging her tight. She hugged him back with a small sob.

"I missed you so much, I missed you. I waited every single day for them to find you and bring you home. I wanted you home," she told him, crying softly.

Edward hugged her tight as she buried her face into his neck. "I missed you," she told him again. Hugging her closer, he let out a deep breath.

"I missed you too," he answered softly.

He rested his forehead against the side of her head. "I might not have remembered you, but I dreamt of you. I missed you in my dreams, I thought of you in my dreams," he murmured. She gripped the back of his jacket, sniffling softly.

They sat down on the ground with Bella curled up against him. Holding her hand in his, Edward moved his thumb over her knuckles. "Bella…you mean the world to me. I hope you know that. Without you, I don't know if I would've wanted to remember my past, I think I would've given up," he told her.

"Don't say that," she answered.

"No, it's true," he told her.

Having her lift her head, Edward moved his fingers over her jaw. "Bella, you are my life. You appeared in my dreams like I told you before. I dreamt about you even though I had no idea who you were. I heard your voice, I saw the way your eyes sparkled when you smiled, and I remembered the way your hair smelt of freesia and strawberries," he murmured, stroking her dark brown curls.

He looked down at her with a gentle smile. "Bella, I wanted to remember my past before I was found. I just wanted to know who you were, the girl haunting my dreams day and night," he added. Bella stroked his jaw gently as she sat up on her knees while he kept his hands on her waist.

"I never stopped thinking about you. You were all I thought about these past eleven years. People told me to give up, kids at school told me to stop talking about you because you were gone forever. I wouldn't believe it, not for a second," she explained.

She rested her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "I never gave up," she whispered. Moving his thumbs into her sides, Edward kissed the tip of her nose. "I hope you know how much you mean to me," she added. He smiled softly at her.

"Bella, I'm beginning to understand," he said softly.

Giving him a small smile, she closed her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers. Kissing him back, Bella moved her fingers up into his hair as he pulled her into his lap. He had his head tilted back slightly against the tree behind him, angling his mouth over hers to deepen their kiss. Bella opened her mouth against his, feeling his tongue brush against hers sent shivers up and down her spine.

Moving his hand over her back, he trailed the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip before moving it into her mouth. Moaning softly into his mouth, she ran her hands over his arms, jumping a little in surprise when she felt his hands to inside her jacket. She moved her hands into his jacket, moving her fingers over his torso when he pulled back from their kiss.

Their breathing was extremely heavy from the lack of oxygen and their eyes were halfway open. She had her forehead resting against his again, her dark hair hanging around them like a curtain. Edward moved his fingers over her jaw and along her neck, wanting to trace every inch of her. Kissing her chin, he began placing gentle, loving kisses along her neck. Letting out a small gasp, she scratched the back of his neck with one hand while her other hand was buried into his hair. "Bella…" he whispered against her skin, closing his eyes again.

"Yeah…" she answered, pulling back.

Facing her, Edward brushed his nose against hers. "I love you," he whispered softly. Her eyes snapped open in surprise and looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

Letting out an nervous breath, he held her hands in his, entwining their fingers. "I love you," he replied softly. Feeling her heart soar, she smiled softly at him.

"I love you too," she answered softly, "I love you so much."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she buried her face into his shoulder. Edward held her closer, feeling as though he were on top of the world. Kissing her jaw gently, he smiled softly as he continued to hold her in his arms. The rest of the world didn't matter. All that mattered was he had held literally the girl of his dreams in his arms.

Pulling her closer, Edward let out a sigh when he suddenly realized that it was getting late. "We should get back," he murmured.

"Okay," she answered, getting off him.

When Edward stood up, she expected for them to start going back when he suddenly lifted her up in his arms swinging her around. Letting out a yelp of surprise, she wrapped her arms around his back, but then started laughing when she heard him laughing in her arm. Clinging to him for dear life, she smiled when he set her down on the ground. Placing his hands on her cheeks, he kissed her tenderly. Happily kissing him back, she rested her hands over his.

Pulling away from another kiss, he kissed the tip of her nose before they started going back to the house with his arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

The next day, Bella was getting ready for school when she heard honking outside her house. Walking over, she smiled to see Edward standing outside waiting for her as usual.

Hurrying downstairs, she let out a yelp when she slipped on the last step, falling nearly face first into the hardwood floor. "Where's the fire kiddo?" Charlie quipped as he helped his daughter up.

"Sorry," she answered, laughing a little.

She grabbed her backpack off the floor. "Are you going to be late again?" she asked.

"Yeah, probably, I have to help down at the station about finding that guy," Charlie replied.

Nodding, she glanced at the door. "Well…I'm gonna go," she told him.

"Have a good day at school kiddo," he answered.

"Yep," she agreed before hurrying out the door.

Hurrying over to Edward's car, she let out another shout when she slipped on the wet ground. Just when she was about to hit the concrete, her boyfriend grabbed her by the arm. "You okay?" he asked chuckling.

"Yeah, just the wet ground is not good for the uncoordinated," she answered.

Chuckling, he set her back up on her feet, kissing her softly. Surprised, she kissed him back with a smile, resting her hand on his waist. Pulling away, he kissed her forehead gently. "We should go," he murmured.

"Yeah," she agreed softly.

Opening the door, he smiled as she got into the car before he hurried over to the other side of the car. "No Bree?" she asked as he got in.

"Nope, Emmett took her today," he replied.

Smiling, he reached over and held her hand in his as he drove to school. Bella smiled as she looked at their clasped hands and sat back. She couldn't be happier.

When they arrived at the school, Edward helped her out, grabbing her back from her shoulder to carry it inside. "You know I can carry my stuff," she commented.

"I know, but I want to," he answered as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Smiling a little, she wrapped her arm around his back as they walked up the stairs to the school.

Throughout the school day, it was the usual thing other than the fact Bella felt like she was walking on air. With Edward admitting his love to her and vice versa, she couldn't be happier. She had her best friend back and then some, he was now the love of her life.

As she walked down the hall to her next class, Bella was looking down at her Spanish notes when she felt someone grab a hold of her shirt and yank her into a vacant hall. Before she could react, her books were thrown to the floor and her back was shoved into a wall. "You listen here Swan, I don't know what you did to Anthony, but it's going to stop," Tanya said with a hiss.

"Get off me," Bella answered with a glare.

"I will, once you listen to me," Tanya told her.

Tanya pointed a manicured nail into Bella's face. "Anthony is _mine_. He was mine in Chicago and he is mine here! Just because he goes by a different name doesn't mean I'm no his girlfriend!" she snapped. Glaring at the girl in front of her, Bella surprised her enemy when she suddenly bit the finger that was pointed in her face. Tanya let out a shriek of pain before yanking her hand back.

"And you listen here, Denali. Edward was never yours so don't stand there and tell me to stay away from my own boyfriend!" Bella snapped, "I lost him once and I'm not going to lose him again to the likes of you!"

Tanya glared as Bella grabbed her books and stormed away before she could say anything. Looking up, she saw Edward walk over to her. "Hey, where were you?" he asked.

"I had something to take care of," Bella replied.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, the two of them went to Spanish leaving behind a livid Tanya. It was clear that this was far from over. Bella Swan had won the first battle, but she had yet to win the war against Tanya Denali.


	18. Standing Up

Chapter 18: Standing Up

Bella was sitting in her room reading over her English homework when she heard something hit the window. Furrowing her brow, she got up and went to see who was outside and saw Edward standing at the bottom of the tree. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Grinning, Edward climbed up the tree beside her room. "Came to see you," he replied.

"You only left like a few hours ago," she commented.

"So?" he asked with a half-grin.

Bella raised her eyebrow at him. "Edward…" she murmured. Edward chuckled lightly.

"Come on, get dressed, let's go," he told her.

"Go? Go where?" she asked.

"Just come on, please?" he asked.

Staring at him for a minute, she smiled as stepped back and went to get dressed really fast. Smiling, Edward climbed down from the tree to wait for her. Bella peeked out the window again. "What you expect me to climb down the tree?" she asked.

"Think Charlie will let you walk out the front door?" he answered.

Seeing his point, she smiled as she climbed out the window wearing her Cortez sneakers, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a long sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves pulled up, and a brown jacket.

Edward stood at the bottom of the tree, knowing that as soon as she reached the last branch she would fall. It was as if he had predicted it, the branch she grabbed snapped and she let out a yelp when she began falling. Catching her, he laughed as they both landed on the ground. "Wow that was graceful," she commented, flushing deep breath. Smiling, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Kissing him back, Bella placed her hand on the side of his neck before they got up off the ground. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Alice organized a party, she begged me to have you come out," he told her.

"A party?" she asked.

"Yep, come on," he replied.

He grinned as he held her hand when they came to a stop at a motorcycle by her truck. "Yours?" he asked.

"Used to be, Charlie wouldn't let me ride anymore," she replied.

Edward clicked his tongue with a grin. "Where are the keys?" he asked.

"No Edward, you're not going to drive that are you?" she asked.

"Why not?" he answered with a half-grin, "it's collecting dust here."

He got into Bella's truck and found the keys. Pushing the bike out of her driveway, he waited until they were further a way before he climbed onto the bike. "Climb on," he told her.

"You're crazy," she commented as she climbed on behind him.

"When you've lived with an overprotective couple for the last eleven years of your life, you have the urge to let loose," he answered.

Bella smiled as she squeezed her arms tighter around his waist as he started the bike up. After they both put the helmets on, Edward revved up the engine to the bike before speeding off down the road.

As they were racing the motorcycle to the party area, Bella tilted her head back as she felt the wind rush past her face.

When they arrived at the party area, Bella got off the bike and removed the helmet. "Do your parents know about this?" she asked.

"Alice is throwing this really for a last big hoorah for the seniors this year. 'The party of the year' she calls it," he replied.

"Then we shouldn't be here," she commented.

"Just because she threw it for the seniors didn't mean Alice didn't invite everyone," he answered.

Bella laughed as they went into the old abandoned barn that was now a party area. There were kids everywhere, dancing, laughing, some were making out, but it looked like everyone was having fun. "Let's dance," Edward told her over the loud music.

"Edward I can't dance," she answered.

He laughed lightly. "As you told me already, but come on, it's in the leading," he told her, grabbing a hold of her hands. Bella bit her lower lip as they went out onto the makeshift dance floor when a pop song began playing over the stereo system. Edward chuckled lightly, wrapping his arms around her waist as they began dancing to the song. "Wow, Alice sure has different taste in music," he quipped lightly.

"Oh yeah, that's Alice," she answered, smiling.

Chuckling, he rested his forehead against her shoulder as they continued to sway to the music. At one point, he held onto her hand and spun her around once before pulling her back to him. She blushed lightly when she realized a few people were staring. "Don't worry about them," he whispered against her temple. Smiling, she wrapped her arm around his back, resting her head no his shoulder.

Glancing around, Bella suddenly felt like someone was staring intently at them and lifted her head. "What is it?" he asked. Looking around, Bella saw Tanya standing by the refreshments with a murderous expression on her face.

"The Queen of Annoyance has walked in," she informed.

Looking over, he saw Tanya standing there and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Just ignore her she's just trying to get a reaction out of you," he told her softly. Nodding, she wrapped her arm around his back.

After awhile, Bella was at the refreshment table getting herself a drink. "Hey Bella," a voice called. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Mike standing there.

"Mike, hi," she answered as she held her cup in her hands.

"So, you and Cullen huh?" he asked, gesturing over to Edward who was talking to Ben and Angela.

"Yeah, Edward and I are together. Don't ask so surprised," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

She took a sip of her drink, but then winced when it suddenly tasted bitter. Putting the cup down, she spit whatever she had in her mouth on the ground. "You okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, someone spiked the punch," she replied.

Shaking her head slowly, Bella pushed her hair from her eyes. "So what about my relationship with Edward? You sound far from happy about it," she commented.

"Why should I be happy? The guy is like too protective of you," he answered.

"Do you really blame him? The guy was taken away from his family when he was a kid, he's just a little protective of it happening to anyone else he cares for," she told him.

Mike shook his head slowly. "I don't like it," he answered.

"You don't have to, he's not your boyfriend," Bella told him before walking by him.

Looking over, Edward saw Bella talking with Mike and cleared his throat a little. The guy followed his girlfriend around like a lost puppy, it was a sad sight. When he turned back to talk to Angela and Ben, he stopped when he saw that it was Tanya. "Damn this just keeps getting better and better," he muttered.

"I just want to talk, Anthony please?" Tanya replied.

The young man winced a little, her breath reeked of alcohol. He grabbed the cup she had in her hand and took a sniff of it. "What the hell is in this?" he asked.

"I dunno, taste good though," she slurred with a smile.

Taking the cup, he tossed it into the trash. "Hey! You can't do that," she told him.

"Just did, what do you want Tanya?" he asked.

"I just want you to know that I am so much better than that Bella. She's a clumsy ditz," she replied.

Rolling his eyes, he went to walk away from her. "Anthony please? Just one dance, come on," she told him, grabbing his arm.

"Tanya, let go of me and stop calling me that," he replied ripping his arm away from her.

"What?" she asked.

"Anthony, stop calling me that," he replied.

She stared at him. "That's your name," she replied.

"No, my name's Edward and it is an insult when you continue to call me Anthony in front of my family," he told her.

"They're not your family! Mr. and Mrs. Masen busted their asses to give you a good life and you just spit on them," she answered.

"They knew I was a kidnapped child and they did nothing about it," he told her.

Tanya glared. "And what about us huh? We had fun in Chicago," she answered as she backed him up into a beam.

"No, you were the only one having fun," he told her.

Suddenly, Tanya ran her hand over his thigh, moving up. "Come on, does she even give you this kind of attention?" she asked.

"Get off me, now," he told her, his voice growing deeper with anger.

Instead of answering, her fingers danced over his belt buckle. "Don't be a party pooper," she answered. Edward shoved her backwards.

"I said get off and I said 'No' just like I did then!" he snapped before walking by her.

Tanya let out a guffaw before following him. "You were nothing without me in Chicago Anthony," she told him going after him.

"Get away from me Tanya. I have never hit a girl but you're really pushing it," he answered.

"Yeah right, you don't have the guts," Tanya said with another laugh.

"No but I do," Bella answered shoving the girl.

Tanya let out a shriek as she stumbled to the ground. The music stopped and everything looked at the three of them. "I told you to leave him alone!" Bella snapped.

"And I told you that he's mine!" Tanya hissed as she climbed to her feet.

"Yeah? I really, really don't see how that's possible," Bella answered.

Tanya glared at the other girl. "He's mine! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" she shouted when she charged at Bella at full force.

Ready for the attack this time, Bella shoved Tanya backwards, making the girl fall to the hardwood floor. Tanya got up from the floor and swung her fist at Bella. The fist connected to Bella's cheek, making her stumble back. Glaring at Tanya, she kicked her backwards, making the drunk girl fall to the floor again. "You will stay away from him! My dad's the Chief of Police! I can guarantee a restraining order against you if you don't stop!" Bella snapped, wiping the blood from her lip. Tanya hissed as she slowly got up from the floor.

"You will see, you will all see that whatever Tanya Denali wants! Tanya Denali gets!" she hissed.

Bella looked over at Emmett. "Get her out of here," she told him.

"Gladly," Emmett answered as he practically dragged a screaming Tanya out.

Edward walked over to Bella, examining her cut lip. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

He chuckled lightly. "Nice kick," he commented.

"Thank you, you should thank Emmett he's the one who taught me some self-defense," she answered.

Smiling, Edward kissed her forehead. "Come on, I'm going to take you home. Charlie might begin wondering where his daughter is," he commented. Smiling, Bella held onto his hand as they left the party.

Making their way back to Bella's house, he climbed through her bedroom window while Bella got the first aid kit since he insisted on taking care of her lip. Closing and locking her door, Bella sat down on her bed as he sat down across from her. "You liked that didn't you?" she asked smiling at him a little as he cleaned her lip.

"What? Watch you beat the crap out of Tanya?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, rolling her eyes.

Chuckling lightly, he began dabbing her lip a little. "I have to admit, was cool to watch," he told her chuckling. Smiling, she let out a deep breath.

"Well this put a little bit of a damper on the night," she commented.

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" he asked. She stared at him for a minute.

"I mean come on, getting a fight is kind of a mood breaker," she quipped.

Letting out another soft chuckle, Edward placed the first aid kit on the nightstand before he leaned forward, kissing her gently so not to hurt her lip. Bella kissed him back, keeping her hand on the back of his neck.

Their kiss deepened and Bella moved back on the bed, staring up at him as he hovered over her. "Well, guess the mood could still be salvaged," she quipped.

"I think it pretty much has been," he answered with a half-grin.

Smiling, she placed her hand on his cheek as he kissed her again. Pulling away, Bella rested her forehead against his as she tried catching her breath. She felt chills run up and down her spine as he began kissing down her neck. "Make love to me?" she asked softly. He suddenly pulled back and stared down at her. After a few minutes of just staring, Edward let out a sigh before shaking his head slowly. "Why?" she asked, feeling a little hurt. He stroked her cheek gently, staring at her with the most loving green eyes.

"As much as I want to Bella…no…not like this," he replied.

She stared at him quizzically. "Not like what?" she asked.

"Not with your dad next door for starters," he replied.

She felt her cheeks flush a little when she remembered that her dad was still sleeping next door. "I want it to be a special when we take it to that next level," he said softly, "something we'll both remember." Feeling a little confused, she looked up at him.

"You mean you never…" she trailed off.

"No," he replied.

"Not even when…" she started.

"Trust me, she wanted to, but I kept telling her 'no'," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip gently so not to hurt herself. He kissed her forehead softly. "I love you so much I want it to be perfect," he whispered. Smiling, she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"I love you too," she answered.

He buried his face into her neck, closing his eyes. "Then just hold me until the sun rises?" she asked.

"Now that I can do," he answered.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he buried his face into her neck as he lied down beside her. Bella kept her arms around him as she snuggled up against him with a smile as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	19. No Life after You

Chapter 19: No Life After You

One month later, Bella sighed as she finished getting ready for prom. "Bella," Charlie called.

"Coming," she answered.

Walking down the stairs, she smiled a little when she saw Edward standing there in his suit, waiting for her with a plastic box in her hand. "Wow…" he said softly. She flushed a little, lowering her head for a second. "You look so beautiful," Edward told her.

"Thanks," she answered, clearing her throat.

Edward smiled as he took out a blue carnation corsage from the box, placing it over her wrist. "It's pretty," she said softly. Charlie cleared his throat when the moment began to get a little too awkward.

"Okay…your mom would like a picture," Charlie told them.

The couple turned towards her father who was holding up a digital camera. Edward wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist while Bella kept her hands on his upper arms with a smile as they looked at the camera. Charlie snapped the picture. "Great, your mom will like this," he told them.

"Great," Bella answered, hearing Edward chuckle lightly into her hair.

"I'll take care of her Chief Swan," he assured him.

"I'm sure you will, have her back before midnight," Charlie answered.

Edward nodded with a smile as they left the house.

When they arrived at prom, Edward was holding his girlfriend's hand as they looked around. "Wow…never thought I'd be here," she commented. Chuckling lightly, he kept his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head as they walked into the school's gymnasium.

They saw Jasper and Alice already out on the dance floor having the time of their lives with Emmett and Rosalie not far away. "Seems like everyone else is having fun," he commented.

"Yeah, no kidding," she answered.

Smiling, he ran his hand over her arm while kissing her forehead when a slow song began playing. "Shall we?" he asked. Sighing, she held his hand tightly.

"As long as you don't let me fall," she replied.

"Promise," he whispered as they went out onto the dance floor.

As they were about to dance, Edward lifted her up and set her down on his feet. "How's that?" he asked. She flushed lightly as he began dancing with her. "See you're dancing," he told her chuckling.

"At prom," she answered laughing a little.

Smiling softly, he kissed her forehead softly. "What's going to happen to us?" she asked suddenly. He looked at her quizzically.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I mean after high school. I mean, I heard you're thinking of going to art school," she replied.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about it," he told her.

She bit her lower lip as she rested her head on his shoulder. "And I've been thinking of going to culinary school," she answered. Sighing, he ran his hand over her back.

"So, you think because we have different dreams it'll take us apart?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't it?" she asked pulling back to look at him.

She stared up into his eyes, resting her hand on his cheek. "Edward I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again," she added. He hushed her softly, pressing a brief kiss to her lips.

"Relax, we're not going to be separated forever," he assured her.

He kept his arm around her back while holding her hand in his free hand. "Bella, you have to understand, you're my life now. I can't and won't imagine my life without you. I can't live in a world where you don't exist," he said softly.

Feeling her heart speed up a bit at her words, she let out a shaky breath as she continued to stare up into his eyes. "I have spent more than half of my life without you. I will do whatever I can to keep you in my life," he told her softly.

"I want you to be part of my life too," she replied softly.

Brushing his nose against hers, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you Bella, so much that it hurts just to think about having you no longer in my life. If we have different dreams we'll work them out, but we won't separate. We fight for what we want, we continue to fight for this relationship even when everyone else tells us there's no chance. We prove them wrong, we'll continuously prove people wrong forever," he explained.

"Forever huh?" she asked.

Smiling, he kissed her lips tenderly. She kissed him back, her eyes closing a little. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she answered.

Edward caressed her jaw gently with the hand that was around her waist. "And Bella, during this whole time, haven't you noticed that you've been dancing on your own?" he asked with a half-smile. Looking down, she saw that she wasn't standing on his feet anymore and was dancing on her own accord. Laughing, she looked at him and wrapped her free arm around his neck. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered as he brushed kisses all over her face.

She laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist, lifted her up from the floor, and swung her back and forth.

After awhile, they left prom when Edward told her he had a surprise for her. She followed him, curious of what this surprise could be.

He drove for a little while when he stopped the car in the middle of the forest. "Where are you taking me?" she asked laughing.

"Trust me," he answered.

"Always," she answered as they got out of the car.

Edward walked around the other side and he suddenly pulled his girlfriend onto his back. She let out a yelp before wrapping her arms tightly around his torso. "I found this place, it's been my secret place since I came home," he told her as he started walking through the forest.

"You're going to get your clothes dirty and I doubt Alice would be thrilled with that," she commented.

"I'll pay for the dry cleaning bill," Edward replied, rolling his eyes a little, making her giggle softly while resting her head on his back.

After walking for awhile, Edward finally set Bella down. She looked at him curiously as he pushed back a branch, revealing a beautiful moonlit meadow. "Wow…" she gasped as she walked out to it. He smiled softly as he followed her as she looked around. "This is…wow…" was all she could get out.

"It is an incredible place isn't it?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, Edward it's just incredible," she whispered softly.

Smiling, he walked over and rested his hands on her waist. "Thanks for sharing this with me," she told him. Moving his thumb over her jaw, he stared into her doe brown eyes.

"This is now our place, our place to escape," he whispered softly.

Her eyes locked with his as she rested her hands on the sides of his neck. Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. Kissing him back, she wrapped her arms around his back as he pulled her closer if it were possible. The kiss became deeper as she opened her mouth under his as he moved his tongue along her bottom lip.

Moving her fingers through his hair, they slowly moved down on the blanket he had kept there so he wouldn't continuously come home with wet clothes from the cold wet ground. Edward ran his fingers along her jaw while placing loving kisses along the other side of her jaw and down her neck. Closing her eyes, she let out a gasp as she felt the tingles run up and down her spine.

Edward moved his hand along her side before moving down her leg, feeling her smooth skin beneath his finger tips. Closing his eyes, he let out a deep breath as he felt her hand into his jacket and her nails gently dragged down his chest. He was face to face with her again, their breathing ragged from their passionate kisses. He kissed her kiss swollen lips while hitching her leg over his hip. Bella moaned softly into his mouth as she felt their hips pressed intimately together.

Pulling away from her lips again, he kissed back down her neck while pushing the white sweater she had on off her shoulders, moving kisses along her shoulders and arms. His hands moved up her back, caressing the bare skin there. Bella pushed his jacket off and started undoing the buttons on his shirt, caressing the skin that was exposed to her as the shirt fell away.

Feeling the electricity shoot through his body as she ran her hands along his torso followed by her lips, he couldn't help but let out a small groan. "Bella," he said softly as she pushed him onto his back, kissing along his neck. The shirt and tie were carelessly tossed aside next to sweater. Bella ran her fingers over his chest, staring at him.

"You're beautiful," she said, unable to think of any other way to describe him.

Chuckling lightly, he sat up and kissed her gently while reaching behind her and undid the top of her dress, letting it fall away, leaving her top half exposed to him. Feeling a little self-conscious, she wrapped her arms around herself, but he stopped her. "No don't…you look so beautiful Bella, you're like a dream," he said softly as he ran his fingers over her body, "better than any dream." She flushed lightly, biting her lower lip. He kissed her again while pulling her down on top of him.

Bella kissed him back as she pressed her naked chest against his. Edward ran his fingers along her spine, closing his eyes as he listened to her gasp. Turning over so she was beneath him, he started caressing her neck and shoulders with tender, loving kisses. He pushed the rest of her dress down while kissing down her body. Reaching her chest, he traced the underside of her breasts while kissing between them. He kissed each breast lovingly while his hands continued to trail over her hot skin.

Closing her eyes, Bella let out a moan as she kept her arms up by her head. "Edward," she half-moaned, half-sighed as he kissed her breasts once more. Feeling the air get caught in her throat, she couldn't help but let out a strangle cry of pleasure as his hand moved between her legs after he had removed her panties. She stared up at him with half-open eyes.

"No fair…you have more clothes on," she quipped lightly, making him chuckle.

They got his pants off and he moved on top of her. He groaned softly as she reached between them, moving her hand over his erected member. "Bella…" he groaned softly, closing his eyes tight as he fisted the blanket under them. He suddenly stopped her, his breath ragged from her gentle caresses.

The two of them were staring at each other for a little while when Edward kissed her again. "Are you sure, tell me to stop if you don't want me to," he told her as he started kissing her neck again.

"I want you to, love me Edward," she whispered.

Moving between her knees, Edward kissed her shoulder gently while moving himself insider her. Bella let out a gasp as her body stretched to accommodate him. He stayed still for a little bit when he reached her virgin barrier. He suddenly bit her shoulder, making her cry out. "Ow! What did you bite me for?" she asked, staring at him. Edward stared down at her.

"We're one Bella," he whispered.

She stared at him for a second, but then she realized he was filling her completely. The young woman let out a gasp, tilting her head back as he moved his hips a little. Edward kissed her throat gentle as he started making love to the woman of his dreams. Bella ran her hands down his back, dragging her nails over his back as she felt the pleasure go through every inch of her body.

Edward groaned as he felt his body feel incredibly tingly as shocks of pleasure rocketed through him. They moaned each others names with each thrust. Soon, they were clinging to each other as they both reached their climaxes. Bella let out a gasp, closing her eyes tight. "Edward!" she cried out. Edward groaned as he climaxed right with her.

"Bella," he groaned as he held onto her as if she were his lifeline.

They collapsed in each other's arms, sated, but happy as they curled up together. Edward nuzzled her neck gently as he moved his hand over her arm. "So…was this the special moment you were telling me about a month ago?" she teased lightly, making him laugh.

"I think this qualifies as the perfect moment, because what better place to make love than right under the stars in our meadow?" he asked.

Bella smiled as she caressed his face with her fingertips. "I love you," she told him softly.

"I love you," he answered.

Kissing her gently, they were able to get dressed before they relaxed in each other's arms. Edward was moving his fingers over her arms while nuzzling the top of her head gently. Bella smiled as she entwined her fingers in his. After an hour of basking in the afterglow, Edward looked at his watch. "We should go," he told her sadly. Looking at the time to see that it was almost 11:30, she sadly got up with Edward's help. She let out a gasp when he lifted her up in the bridal position.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Carrying you back, now you have more than just clumsiness to worry about," he replied chuckling.

Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her back to the car.

After it seemed like Edward had dropped Bella off at home alone, she went upstairs to her room only to find her boyfriend waiting outside her window. Smiling, she opened the window and let him in. "Mom's already asleep, dad's working a double-shift," he told her smiling, "so I'm here until you sleep." Smiling, Bella kissed him gently before she went to get ready for bed.

When she came back in her room, she saw Edward sitting on the bed having taken off his jacket, shoes, and tie, he had made himself comfortable against her headboard with a smile. Smiling back, she crawled into the bed, suddenly realizing how exhausted she truly was. She curled up against his side, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I love you," she whispered tiredly.

"I love you Bella, always," he answered, stroking her hair.

He smiled as he watched her fall asleep and continued to watch her for what felt like hours before he had to return home himself. Except, as he drove home, he couldn't help but smile for he knew she would be waiting for him and they were completely intertwined to each other for all of eternity.


	20. A Different kind of Nightmare

Chapter 20: A Different kind of Nightmare

Two months later, it was summer and the couple were as happy as could be. They were inseparable over the summer. Whenever Bella worked at the sporting goods store, Edward was there to talk to her while she wasn't busy with anything else.

On one particular day, Bella had just finished serving a customer when Edward walked in. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

Edward smiled as he glanced around before leaning forward, pressing a kiss to his girlfriend's lips. "What brings you here?" she asked smiling as she leaned against the counter.

"I came to see the most beautiful girl in the world," he replied smiling.

Flushing, Bella bit her lower lip as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well I also brought you this," he told her as he placed a small bottle of ginger ale on the counter.

"What's this for?" she asked as she took the bottle and opened it.

"You said you weren't feeling well this morning," he replied.

"Oh…right…its really weird because I'm feeling fine now," she commented after taking a sip of the soda he brought her.

Edward chuckled lightly. "You're not pregnant are you?" he teased. Bella couldn't help but start laughing at the thought.

"Edward, I've been on the pill. I've been taking it on time everyday for the last five years," she answered.

"Well that's a plus," he commented.

He suddenly jumped up on the counter. "Edward what are you doing?" she asked laughing.

"I also come bearing more gifts," he told her.

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a pamphlet, handing it to her. Taking the pamphlet, Bella scanned it over. "What is this?" she asked.

"The Art Institute of New York City," he replied.

She stared him with a questioning look. "Well you want to do culinary arts and I want to do music, well this school has all that," he informed. Bella's mouth dropped as she looked at it.

"No way! Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed as she looked through it.

"Nope, so now we don't have to worry about being apart since we could be in the same school," he answered.

Grinning from ear to ear, she grabbed her boyfriend by the front of his jacket. "Come here," she told him, making him chuckle as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Bella kissed him back, wrapping he arm around the back of his neck.

"Whoa wait Bella…" he started when they both let out a shout as he fell off the counter and they both landed on the floor.

Even though they were both lying on the floor, they were laughing like crazy to the point their sides were hurting. Edward was sitting up, resting his head on the wall, and he was still laughing. Bella sat up on her elbows, holding her aching side. "Okay, probably not one of my best ideas," she commented.

"Probably not," he answered as he stood up before helping her up off the floor.

Smiling, she pushed her hair over her shoulder. Edward kissed her temple before he climbed over onto the other side of the counter. "You could've used the door over there," she commented.

"Why? Not fun that way," he answered.

"I think you're hanging out with your brother too much," she teased.

"Probably," he agreed chuckling.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to hers once more. "I should go, I have to go meet with my dad," he told her.

"Okay," she answered.

"Love you," he told her.

"Love you," she answered before watching him leave.

Letting out a sigh, she took another sip of her soda before going back to work.

Later that night, Edward was driving home when he noticed that Bella's truck wasn't outside her dad's house like it normally was. Furrowing his brow, he drove up to the store to see if Bella was working later than she thought. Pulling up to the store, he saw that her truck wasn't there either. Getting out, he walked over as Mike walked out of the store. "Mike," he called. Mike looked up when Edward walked over to him.

"Hey Edward," Mike greeted.

"Hey, have you see Bella?" Edward asked.

Mike stared at him quizzically. "Um…no…she left at like five when her shift ended," he replied. Edward stared at the boy with a stumped expression on his own face. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone. Hitting the speed dial, he held the phone up to his ear as the phone began to ring. "Come on Bella, pick up, pick up," he whispered.

"Hey, you've reached Bella. I'm not in right now so please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you," her voicemail played.

Feeling his chest tightened, Edward hung up the phone. "Everything alright?" Mike asked.

"No clue," Edward replied, "did she say where she was going?"

"Yeah, she said she was going to your place," Mike replied.

Nodding, Edward made a mad dash to his car and sped off.

As he drove down the back roads, Edward searched for any indication that Bella had come down this road when he suddenly slammed on the breaks. His tires squealed loudly as he made the sudden stop. Throwing his car in park, he jumped out when he saw the back of Bella's truck. "BELLA!" he shouted, running down the hill.

Running to the truck, he saw that the doors were wide open. "BELLA!" he shouted as he looked inside, but she was nowhere to be found. Her backpack was sitting in the bed of the truck and her cell phone was sitting on the seat. Feeling like someone had punched him in the stomach, he suddenly realized that his girlfriend was nowhere to be found. "BELLA!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, looking around desperately for his girlfriend. "BELLA ANSWER ME!"

Speeding back home, Edward didn't even turn off his car. He threw it into park once more before running into the house. "MOM!" he shouted.

"Edward what's going on?" Esme asked when she saw that her son's face was pale white.

"Did Bella call?" he asked.

"Yes…but we weren't home so she left a message on the machine," Esme replied.

Running over to the answering machine, Edward played the message. "Three old messages. First message recorded at July 20th at 5:45 PM," the machine informed.

"Hey guys, sorry I won't be able to make it your place tonight. Something came up. Edward…I'll talk to you later…I love you," Bella's voice played over the machine.

Feeling nothing but terror grip him, Edward fell to his knees staring at the machine. "Edward, what's the matter?" Bree asked.

"B-Bella's truck is on the side of the road…she's not in it. Her phone's in it, her bag's in it. She's gone…mom she's gone!" Edward exclaimed looking at his mother.

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "Someone took her mom, someone took Bella," he said in a shaky voice. Esme hugged her terrified son before having Bree call 911.

Charlie showed up and Edward told him everything that he knew, everything he told his parents. The Chief of Police was suddenly terrified at the thought that his daughter was nowhere to be found. All her things were still here, but Bella was gone. Charlie walked into the living room after talking with Carlisle to find Edward with his head in his hands. "Bella's mother is coming up, I just called her," he informed as he sat down.

Esme rested her hand on the man's shoulder. "Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"No, thank you Esme," he answered gently.

Charlie put his head in his hands, letting out a deep breath while his friends were setting up everything for any kind of ransom, that is if the kidnappers were to ever call. For the first time, Charlie Swan really understood what Esme and Carlisle felt when their son disappeared.

Edward was rocking back and forth a little on the couch, completely devastated. He realized this is probably what Bella felt when he disappeared, when she found all the things. The dread just icing his veins constantly, he was visibly shaking with fear of what could've happened to Bella. What was even more terrifying was the fact he had no idea who took her and why.

Nausea and pain, that was the first thing Bella felt when she slowly gained consciousness. Opening her eyes slowly, she blinked a few times as she looked from side to side. She was in a dimly lit room, she was in a basement, but where she was a completely different story.

As she tried to reach up to rub her forehead, she suddenly felt the rough edges of a rope around her wrists and let out a gasp. Looking at her wrists, she saw that her arms were tied to the bed. Dread rushed through her system and tears sprung in her eyes. She tried to scream, but then realized she had a gag in her mouth so it came out muffled.

She struggled against her bonds when she suddenly remembered what happened. She was walking back to her truck when someone came up behind her and pressed a gun against her back, telling her to keep moving and not to scream. He then forced her to drive her car halfway to the Cullen's house before leaving it in the ditch and leaving a phony message on the answering machine.

Lying back on the bed, Bella let out a small sob as tears streamed from her eyes when the door opened. She looked over to see who her kidnapper was when her heart sped up. "_That face!_" her mind screamed as he walked into the dim light. She recognized the face, it was the same face as the police sketches.

"Well, glad to see that you're finally away," he commented with a sneer.

He grinned a little to see the girl shaking from head to toe. "Don't worry about it, I'm not going to harm you," he told her. When he reached out to her, Bella turned her head and let out another muffled scream. "Will you knock it off, I'm not going to hurt you," he snarled. He ripped the gag from her mouth. "Don't know why my girl gagged you, no one can hear you down here," he commented.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked sobbing.

Instead of answering, he suddenly climbed onto the bed and straddled the girls sides. "No, no, no, no," Bella sobbed hysterically, trying to get anyway to get him off. She let out a small scream when he backhanded her.

"Shut up," he hissed at her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, suddenly making the girl scream in terror. "NO! PLEASE NO!" she screamed struggling harder when he covered her mouth.

"Shut up, I told you I have no plans of hurting you so shut the fuck up!" he snapped.

The girl closed her eyes tight when he suddenly cut her wrists free. "I just told her to bring your ass down here, didn't tell you to go through this," he muttered. Once one of her wrists were free, Bella punched him hard across the face. He let out a shout, but then he smacked her even harder across the face, his ring cutting into her cheek a little. Bella let out a gasp when he wrapped his hand around her throat. "Now, be a good girl and you'll get good things in return," he snapped.

Lowering her head, Bella had tears streaming down her face as he cut her other wrist free. "What are you going to do with me?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Eh why spoil everything now?" he asked.

He looked towards the stairs. "Baby, come down here and bring the stuff with ya," he called out. Bella looked up as a red-headed woman walked into the room.

"This is why I tied her, this is going to be harder now!" she exclaimed.

"Just shut up will ya? If the results are right we can't hurt her, you got me?" he snapped.

The red-head rolled her eyes before the man, James, Bella recalled the name Edward told her, climbed behind her and grabbed onto her. "Don't worry beautiful, this is going to going to pinch," he told her. Bella struggled hard as the woman grabbed her arm, yanking her sleeve up.

"What are you doing? Please don't, please, please no," she begged sobbing when the woman swabbed her arm.

"This will hurt more if you keep tensing up, so stop," James answered.

Bella continued to struggle, trying to kick the woman when he suddenly wrapped his legs around hers, pinning them down. "Please, let me go, please," she begged sobbing uncontrollably now. Her eyes widened in terror when the woman brought a needle. "PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T!" Bella screamed.

"Dammit James the whole neighborhood is going to hear her!" the woman hissed.

"This place was built as a damn bomb shelter, she's fine," he answered, "just get it done already will ya?"

"I would if she would stop squirming around!" the woman snapped.

James pinned Bella's arm still, but the girl continued struggling as the needle pierced her arm and the woman extracted blood from her. "Can you get it tested?" he asked.

"You bet I can," she answered with a grin, "just a simple lie can get this done."

The woman looked at Bella with a grin. "We could probably get money for her too," she commented.

"Eh maybe, but let's just worry about the task at hand," he answered.

James threw the panicked stricken girl down on the bed. "Alright, job's done. Sweet dreams," he sneered before they closed the door to the room. Now that she was alone, Bella put her head in her hands and began sobbing uncontrollably.


	21. NeverEnding Fear

Chapter 21: Never-ending Fear

Three weeks, it had been three weeks since Bella went missing. They were the most miserable weeks of Edward's life. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep. He would just try to find any sort of way of who could've possibly taken the love of his life away from him.

On the third day of Bella's disappearance, Edward was sitting in the kitchen when he got up and grabbed his keys. "Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"Out," Edward replied as he left the house.

Slamming the door behind him, Edward got into his car and drove off.

Stopping on the side of the road, Edward climbed out his car and walked up the hill to his and Bella's meadow.

Pushing back the branch, Edward sat down on the blanket there and felt his heart just begin to break into a thousand more pieces. He felt there was nothing left of his heart when he saw that Bella's book was still on the blanket where they had left it when they were last there.

Lifting the book up, he ran his fingers over the cover, tracing the letters to it. "Wuthering Heights…and here I teased her for reading this," he murmured. He lied down on the blanket as he just continued to stare at the book. He let out a shaky breath as her scent from the blanket reached his nose, making him close his eyes tight as tears began to sting his eyes. "Bella, Bella, Bella," he kept whispering over and over again as if he were waiting for her to appear right in front of him.

Gripping the book close to him, he let out a cry of pure unadulterated agony. It was as if someone had taken a red hot blade and shoved it straight into his chest. It was the worse kind of pain he could never wish upon an enemy. To feel this kind of agonizing pain was the most torturous thing in his life, he would rather forget everything all over again than to go through this pain again. For the next two hours, the young man was curled up on the blanket in the middle of the meadow shaking over the fact that the love of his life was missing and he had no idea when he would see her again.

When he returned home, it was dark and Esme was standing outside. Edward got out of his car and the woman saw that his eyes were red from crying. "Oh sweetheart," she whispered. Unable to handle anything else, the young man collapsed to his knees making Esme hurry over and embrace her distraught son. "It'll be alright sweetheart, everything will be alright," she whispered, rubbing his back.

"I can still feel her mom. I can feel her, see her, smell her. I can't do anything, mom I just want someone to kill me and get it over with than torturing me like this," he replied.

Esme pulled back, gripping his arms. "Edward, don't you dare talk that way, don't," she told him. Edward lowered his head slowly with his shoulders shaking.

"I can't live without her mom, she's my only reason to stay alive," he told her, "without her I have nothing."

Esme stroked his face, trying to get him to stay optimistic about the search. "Sweetheart, we'll find her. I know we will," she assured him gently. He lifted his head to look at his mother.

"She's it for me mom. She is, she's the one. Bella is everything I could want and more in a woman, she's it for me. I have to have her back, if I don't get her back…I'll be alone forever. She's the one for me," he explained.

Feeling her heart ache for her child, she kissed his forehead. "They'll find her, Edward, just keep faith they'll find her," she whispered. Helping him up off the ground, she led her heartbroken son into the house.

Back in her prison, Bella woke up after a restless night's sleep. Realizing where she was again, she broke down once more. "My God do you not stop crying?" the red head exclaimed irritably.

"I want to go home," Bella answered.

"I want a lot of things," the woman told her.

Sitting up, she wiped the tears from her face, sniffling when her stomach tightened from nausea again. Grabbing the wastebasket by the bed, she lost whatever she had left in her stomach. "Yep, get used to it girly," the woman told her.

"What are you going to do with me?" Bella asked, her voice shaking.

"James has the plan, not me," the woman answered.

"Then why are you down here?" Bella asked.

The woman looked at her before grabbing the tray by her and practically tossed it on the bed. "Enjoy," she told her before left the room. Bella looked at the food on the tray, biting her lower lip as she just stared at the food. She rested her hand over her stomach. She did have to eat, finding out that she was pregnant she did want to keep her child protected.

She ate the food that was on the tray when the door opened again. "Morning beautiful," James greeted with a grin. Pushing her tray back, she moved further back against the wall. "Hey, not going to hurt you," he assured her.

"Please, if you let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone about you," she insisted.

"I'd love to, but you see I can't seem to do that," he answered.

Bella let out a scream when he grabbed her leg and yanked her closer. "Please, please, please don't," she begged, pushing against his chest. She froze when he began caressing her hair when he leaned forward, sniffing her neck.

"Freesias and strawberries, delectable combination," he commented.

He grinned as he gently dragged his teeth across her throat, which made Bella's stomach churn. "Please let go, please let me go," she begged, crying softly.

"Just sampling the goods," he commented before he let her go.

As soon as he was off her, Bella backed up terrified. "You said you weren't going to hurt me!" she exclaimed.

"I didn't hurt you now did I? I can't hurt the next money maker," he commented as he patted her stomach.  
"Get your hands off me!" she snapped, shoving his hand away.

James chuckled with the most evil grin she had ever seen. "I can see why your lover boy loves ya," he told her.

"Edward has nothing to do with this," she answered.

She let out a gasp when he had her pinned against the wall. "Oh it does," he told her. Bella felt her heart hammer against her chest. "Everything that's going on right now is because of your precious Edward. Oh his adoration for you is sickening, which makes it more fun to watch him mope around your precious Forks," he sneered. He grinned as he started caressing her hair again. "I can't wait to have you all to myself," he told her when he pulled her hips to his, making her gag.

"No," she whimpered, turning her face away.

James dragged his fingers down her neck. "But I won't touch you while you're pregnant," he told her, "can't hurt the goods." He let her go and Bella fell back on the bed, her body shaking as he left the room. Feeling filthy all of a suddenly, she started pulling at her clothes, wanting to do anything to get the feeling of his body touching hers off.

Becoming desperate, she ripped off the over shirt she was wearing and backed up into her corner again with a sob. She put her head in her hands, letting out another sob. "Somebody help me," she sobbed. She wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively, crying all over again. "Somebody help us," she begged softly as she cried herself to sleep again.

The next day, Bella woke up to the door opening. "Rise and shine," James said smiling, "the doctor is in." The red head walked in with a smile and Bella felt her heart drop. It was worse than she thought, this woman was truly a doctor. The woman just grinned at her as James dragged in an ultrasound computer.

"We are going to see the baby today," she commented, "aren't you happy about that?"

Bella saw that the door was open and made a dash for it. "Victoria grab her!" James exclaimed. Just as she was about to reach the door, the woman grabbed her.

"No! NO! LET GO!" Bella screamed as she struggled against her.

"Come on we'll all be civil here," Victoria commented as she dragged the young woman back in the room.

Instead of answering, Bella elbowed the woman in the stomach before she started running. She was about halfway up the stairs when James grabbed her from behind. "NO! LET ME GO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Bella screamed, praying someone would hear her, "SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

James covered the screaming girl's mouth with a gag as he dragged her back into the room. He practically tossed her back on the bed before slamming the door closed. Bella ripped off the gag, looking at her two kidnappers. "Don't jostle her around too much! You'll kill that thing in her," Victoria hissed.

"I know what I'm doing," James answered.

Bella kept her hands over her stomach. "Please, pleas don't take my baby away. I'll do anything, anything you want. Just please don't take him away," she begged softly, tears showing in her eyes. She kept her arms around her stomach. James shook his head slowly.

"Well let's even see if your kid is even sellable," he told her.

He pulled the machine closer. "Are you going to lift your shirt up or am I going to have to do it for you?" he demanded. Not wanting his hands on her again, Bella pulled up her shirt enough to show her stomach. James grinned as he turned everything on. "Work your magic baby," he told her, backing up. Victoria sat beside Bella on the edge of the bed with the little wand in her hand. Placing it on Bella's gel covered stomach, she looked at the screen.

"Yep, there it is," she commented.

Bella looked at the screen to see her child on the screen. Tears welled up in her eyes again as she looked at her child. Hers and Edward's child. "Yep, it's all in order baby," Victoria informed. Bella swallowed hard.

"Please don't take my baby away," she answered.

James chuckled as he looked at the sonograms that were printed off. "Great, this'll be great for business," he commented.

"You're both disgusting," she answered as she ripped the paper towel from Victoria's hand, wiping the gel off herself.

Backing away, she wrapped her arms around her midsection. "You're not taking him away," she hissed.

"I don't think you're in position to make demands beautiful," James answered nonchalantly, looking at the picture, "besides you'll get more chances."

He looked at Bella with a sneer. "We have to fax these," he informed.

"No!" Bella exclaimed.

She grabbed the sonogram from James's hand and ripped it to shreds before he could stop her. "You think just shredding that will stop anything?" James asked. Spinning around, she shoved all the equipment over. The equipment crashed to the hardwood floor.

"You're not taking my baby away from me!" she shrieked, spinning back around to look at them.

James glared and backhanded the girl. "You stupid bitch," he hissed.

"I'm going to protect my child from you! You won't take him away," Bella answered.

"We'll see, come on babe," James told Victoria as they left, closing and locking the door behind them.

Letting out a shaky breath, Bella closed her eyes as she rested her hand on her stomach. "It's okay baby, it's okay, I'm here. Mama's not going to let anything happen to you," she whispered softly. She rocked back and forth, humming the lullaby Edward wrote for her. "Nothing will happen to you," she said softly.

Bella stared at the far wall as she began to daydream about her child, her only escape from the nightmare she was living in.


	22. Edward's Mission

Chapter 22: Edwards Mission

Edward sighed as he got out of his car. It was September, first month of school and no Bella still. Alice had to keep dragging her brother out of bed, even though he felt like he had nothing to live for anymore. Sighing again, Edward slung his backpack over his shoulder as he went to walk up the stairs to the school.

Walking through the halls, he knew he looked a mess to everyone who looked at him. His hair was disheveled, his clothes looked like he had slept in them, and his eyes were dark underneath from the lack of sleep.

Making his way over to his locker, Edward practically threw his backpack into it before heading to his first class. It was September 13th, Bella's 18th birthday and it was now one of Edward's most disliked days.

As he walked into the class, he sat in the back corner of the classroom, leaning against his hand. "Hi Edward," a familiar voice greeted.

"_God just strike me down now please_," he thought.

He looked over to see Tanya's grinning face. "What do you want Tanya?" he asked.

"Well I haven't seen much of you since school started. I wanted to see if you were okay," she replied.

"Peachy, goodbye Tanya," he told her as he opened his history book to pretend he was paying attention to class.

He knew the girl was staring at him and glared at her. "Stop staring at me," he hissed quietly at her.

"Well I just had something to ask you," she told him.

"No," he answered looking back at his book.

"You don't even know what it is," she insisted.

"Whatever it is, the answer's no," he answered.

Tanya shook her head slowly. "Don't be a party pooper," she answered moving to touch his hair. Edward jerked his head away.

"Don't touch me, seriously," he told her moving his desk away.

"Well you can't just sit around and mope all the time," she answered.

"Watch me," he hissed at her.

Edward continued to "write down notes", moving his desk further away when Tanya moved closer. "Mr. Cullen is there a problem here?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, Tanya won't stop bothering me," he replied.

"I just had a question to ask and he's just being rude," Tanya defended herself.

"Well perhaps your question for him can wait until after class," the teacher answered, "until then leave him be."

Edward let out a frustrated sigh as he continued to concentrate at his task at hand. In his notebook weren't notes on the class, but notes of what the police had found about Bella's disappearance. Everyday after school, instead of going home, he'd go to the Swan house and would sit with Charlie to discuss if whether or not they found anymore clues. Lately, the trail was beginning to run cold and Edward was feeling a little disheartened about whether or not they would find her.

Once they would discuss the last thing the police would find, they would go themselves and search to find any sort of clue of what could have happened to Bella. Edward refused to give up on her, he refused to believe that she was gone and would never come back. The only people who seemed to believe him were his family and Charlie.

After class, Edward was trying to get to his locker. "Edward wait," Tanya called, going after him.

"The one time I would like Alice to show up she doesn't," he muttered as he opened his locker.

"Edward," Tanya called as she stood beside him.

"What?" he snapped at her.

She let out a huff. "No need to be rude to me," she answered.

"What do you want Tanya? What, what, what?" he told her irritated, "it's not even fourth period and you're irritating me already!"

Tanya just waved off his little outburst. "Well, I was hoping you'd be my escort to homecoming," she answered.

"Same answer as I told you last Friday, then Saturday, and Sunday, no," he told her, closing his locker door, "I have a girlfriend."  
"Who disappeared in thin air! Face it Edward, why don't you all face it that Bella's gone and she's never coming back?" she asked.

Edward spun around, glaring at her. "When the sky falls down around me is the day I'll believe she's never coming back," he told her, his voice cold, "now leave. Me. Alone!" With that, he turned on his heel and left her there.

At lunch that day, Edward sat between Alice and Bree. "We heard about your little fight with Tanya," Bree commented.

"It wasn't a fight, just me telling her how it is," he answered.

Alice rested her hand on her brother's arm. "Is it just me, or has Tanya been extra pesky since Bella disappeared?" Bree asked after she swallowed a bit of her sandwich. The two older Cullen siblings lifted their heads.

"You're right, she has been extra pesky," Edward agreed.

"You don't think…" Alice trailed off.

"I hope Tanya wouldn't be that delusional to have Bella taken," Edward answered.

Bree glanced over her shoulder at Tanya to see her laughing with her own friends. "I don't know, we all heard her at the party last year," Bree commented.

"Before or after Bella almost broke her nose?" Alice asked smiling a little at the memory.

Edward couldn't help but chuckle a little at the thought. Then he thought of what Tanya had said. "Tanya Denali gets what Tanya Denali wants," the three of them said in unison as they all recalled what she had screamed that night as Emmett was dragging her out.

"Except, Charlie said Tanya was one of the people they interviewed. She had a solid tight alibi," he pointed out.

"Yeah? So? Doesn't mean she didn't do it," Alice answered.

"Please do tell me what you're thinking Detective Alice," Edward told her.

Edward scratched the back of his neck. "Listen, Tanya has been extra clingy to you since Bella went missing. Anyone with eyes can see that," Alice told him.

"This is true. The little love notes she left in your car? I'm still freaked about the time last year when she jumped in your car while we were driving to school," Bree answered.

"We were right the first time, Tanya did it. How she did it is another story," Alice commented.

"How are we going to get her to confess to anything?" Edward asked.

"Well, we can't, but we know someone who could," Alice replied with a half-smile.

Looking at her, a small grin suddenly appeared on his face. "Call them after school," he told her.

"How are we going to get Tanya?" Bree asked.

"Leave that to me," Edward answered.

"I knew you were going to say that," Bree commented, shaking her head slowly.

Chuckling, he got up from the table and dumped his tray before walking over to Tanya's table. "Tanya," he called. The girl looked up as he walked over.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling.

He suppressed a shudder at the grin on her face. It was taking all his self-control not to pin her against the wall and demand where Bella was. "Look, I'm sorry for how I treated you this morning. How about I make it up to you? Come by my place after school?" he asked. Tanya smiled and he saw the little glint in her eye.

"Of course," she replied.

Getting up, she walked by him. "I'll see you later then," she purred as she dragged a finger down his chest. Shuddering once she was gone, Edward walked back to the table.

"We better be right about this or I'm going to be regretting this for the rest of my life and I'll be taking you both down with me," he told them.

"We're right, we've always been right keep your shirt on," Alice answered as they got up, "I texted Rosalie she said she and Em are on their way now."

Nodding, Edward let out a deep breath as he left to go to his next class.

After school, Edward was speeding to beat Tanya to his place. Climbing out of the car, he saw Rosalie and Emmett getting out of his jeep. "Are you guys trying to blow our cover? Hid the jeep. If she sees your car here she's going to know something's up," Edward told them.

"Damn Eddie Boy calm down I've got it covered," Emmett answered as he closed the garage door.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "Dude, chill, if she comes here and sees you nervous as hell she's going to know something's up too," Emmett added.

"Where's mom and dad?" Bree asked.

"Lucky for us Carlisle took Esme to Port Angeles for the evening," Rosalie answered with a grin.

They walked into the house. "Better remove some of mom's priceless stuff or it'll be our asses when she gets home," Emmett commented as he grabbed a vase that was sitting on a shelf.

"Jasper's going to be keeping an eye outside just in case they come back. Everything's set, all we need is the bitch to show up," Rosalie commented as her twin took his place by one of the windows.

Edward sighed. "You guys better hide because once she sees you here she's going to bolt," he commented.

"She could try," Emmett answered, cracking his knuckles with a grin.

"Hey, hey, you men keep your hands off her. I'll handle this," Rosalie told him.

"She's here," Jasper informed.

Everyone hid while Edward sat down on the couch. "Edward, if you don't quit fidgeting she's going to know something's going on so cool it," Rosalie hissed from behind the couch. Letting out a deep breath, he looked up when the door opened.

"Edward?" Tanya called.

"In here Tanya," he answered.

Tanya tossed her purse on the chair there. "So, what did you have planned?" she asked when she heard the front door lock.

"Oh how about we have a lot planned for you?" Alice asked.

Rosalie got up from her spot. "What's going on?" Tanya demanded.

"You know where Bella Swan is and you're going to tell us," Emmett answered.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," Tanya told them with a huff.

She glared at them. "I'm leaving," she answered turning around.

"Nope you're staying," Alice answered, shoving Tanya into a chair.

"You can't keep me here! This is kidnapping!" the girl exclaimed.

Rosalie furrowed her brow. "Really? I think you came here on your own free will," she commented as she stood in front of her.

"I have no idea where that bitch is!" Tanya hissed.

"Hey! Watch your mouth," Emmett snapped, glaring at her.

"Where is Bella Swan?" Rosalie demanded.

"I know nothing," she answered with a glare.

"Really? I don't believe you," Rosalie told her.

Tanya glared. "I told you I have no idea where the tramp is!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, if you utter one more insult about Bella you won't have to worry about Rosalie or Edward beating the shit out of you," Emmett told her angrily.

Tanya glared at him. "I don't know where she is!" she exclaimed.

"I don't believe you!" Rosalie snapped back.

Before the blond could do anything, Tanya punched her across the face. "Ah! Bitch," Rosalie hissed before she grabbed the girl.

"LET GO!" Tanya shrieked.

Rosalie shoved her against the wall. "WHERE'S BELLA?" she shouted at her.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Tanya shouted back.

"LIAR!" Rosalie shouted.

She wrapped her hand tightly around Tanya's throat. "Where is Bella? I'm getting so damn sick of asking!" she hissed.

"No," Tanya answered.

"No what?" Rosalie hissed.

Tanya just glared. "You know where she is, I know you know. We all know your dirty secret! Problem is, you suck at keeping secrets," Rosalie hissed at her.

"You can't prove anything!" Tanya snapped.

"How about the fact you basically threatened Bella in front of the entire school? How about the fact you've done nothing but bug Edward since you've been in this damn town?" she hissed.

"I wasn't there when Bella was taken!" she answered.

Rosalie shoved Tanya to the floor when the girl searched for anything to hit her enemy with. "See why I said to remove mom's stuff?" Emmett said with a half-grin.

"Where is she Tanya?" Edward demanded.

Instead of answering, she went to kick Rosalie in the stomach when she grabbed her foot, dragging the now screaming girl. "Where is she Tanya?" Alice demanded.

"Where's Bella!" Bree exclaimed.

Rosalie reached down and grabbed the girl by the front of her blouse, shoving her to the wall. "We're not letting you out until you tell us!" she snapped.

"Why should she get everything huh?" Tanya demanded.

"Bella's done nothing wrong!" Rosalie hissed, "all she did was care for my brother-in-law!"

"That was her mistake!" Tanya snapped.

Rosalie grabbed Tanya's leg when the girl tried to knee her in the stomach. "Stop trying to beat the hell out of me, because mine and Jasper's parents put us in self-defense classes after Edward was kidnapped!" she snapped. Tanya glared at her. "Where…is…Bella?" Rosalie demanded again.

"Edward was mine! He was mine!" she answered.

"Edward isn't something you can claim Tanya! He's a human capable of feeling, of loving! You had to be a bitch and destroy everything!" Rosalie snapped.

"Bella can't have him!" Tanya answered.

"Too late, because I know you took Bella. I know you had something horrible happen to Bella. You disgust me," Edward told her.

Tanya stared at him. "I never returned your feelings in Chicago and I never returned them while you've been here! Tell me now Tanya Denali, where's my girlfriend?" he demanded. She lowered her head with tears now falling down her face. "Tanya I'm getting sick of us asking this! WHERE IS SHE!" Edward shouted, slamming his hand against the wall, making her scream. "WHERE?" Edward shouted.

"SEATTLE! SHE'S IN SEATTLE!" Tanya shouted, "in a house by the beach."

"Who has her Tanya? Who did you pay to take her?" Rosalie demanded.

Tanya looked at the family standing around her. "James McCarty," she replied. Edward felt his heart plummet.

"You paid the son of a bitch who kidnapped Bree and me?" he exclaimed.

Tanya lowered her head with a small sob. "That's disgusting! That's more that disgusting Tanya!" he snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she answered.

"Too late!" Edward snapped.

Edward walked over and grabbed his keys. "Edward what are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"I'm going after my girlfriend," he replied.

"We're going with you," Jasper answered as he and Emmett followed him out the door.

"Bree call the police, tell them we got a confession," Rosalie told her.

Emmett grabbed the keys from him. "We're taking my jeep," he told him as he opened the garage door. Edward let out a deep breath as the three of them climbed in and Emmett sped off toward Seattle.


	23. Against a Nightmare

Chapter 23: Against a Nightmare

Bella was lying awake in her bed, moving her hand over her four-month pregnant stomach. She was humming the lullaby again, thinking about what her baby could possibly look like. She was curled up in the fetal position on the bed as she continued to caress her stomach. "Don't worry baby," she whispered, "we're safe. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

Curling a little more on the bed, Bella rested her head on the pillow to try to get some rest. She wasn't thinking of her health, she was thinking of the health of her unborn baby.

Edward was getting anxious when he spotted James. "There! That's him," he told Emmett.

"Alright boys show time," Emmett commented as they climbed out of the jeep.

The three young men pulled on their hoods as they followed the man.

James walked into the house, locking the door behind him. "Did you get the stuff?" Victoria asked.

"Yep," he replied as he put bags of food on the counter.

"Didn't realize how much a pregnant woman had to eat, thank God I never have to worry about that," she commented.

"God knows we have more than enough Victorias in this world," their friend, Laurent, commented.

They laughed and James looked at the security camera to the basement to see the girl curled up talking to her baby. "She's still talking to it?" he asked.

"She hasn't stopped since she woke up," Laurent answered.

"It's pretty pathetic to watch," Victoria commented, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

James grinned as he grabbed his girlfriend close, kissing her deeply when they heard banging on the door. "Who the hell could that be?" Victoria hissed. Before any of them could go to the door, it burst open and Emmett stumbled in.

"Where's Bella Swan?" Edward demanded as he walked in.

James laughed when he recognized the boy. "Well, time flies," he commented with a sneer. Edward glared.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

Emmett grabbed Laurent by the front of his shirt shoving him to the wall while, Jasper grabbed Victoria, pinning her to the floor. "Where is she!" Edward exclaimed as he grabbed James, shoving him against the wall. Instead of answering, the man just started laughing in the younger man's face.

"What? Are you going to do like you did before? Are you going to cry little boy?" James sneered.

Edward glared as he threw James to the floor. "WHERE?" he shouted. James just continued laughing before he struck out with his foot, sending the high school senior backwards and into a shelf, knocking everything over.

Sliding to the floor, Edward looked up when James walked over and grabbed him by the floor. "Let me help you up," he sneered as he yanked Edward up to the floor. Edward grabbed a hold of James's wrists before head butting the man, then kicking him in the stomach.

James stumbled back, but then swung his fist at Edward's head. Blocking the blow, he grabbed his former kidnapper over his shoulder, slamming him onto the table behind him. "Where's my girl dammit!" he snapped, grabbing the man by his throat.

Instead of answering, James kneed Edward in the stomach, making him stumble, gasping for air. "You're a stupid boy," he commented as he grabbed the young man, throwing him onto the tiled floor. Edward cried out in pain when a piece of glass pierced his shoulder. Kicking James in the stomach, Edward got to his feet and pulled the shard of glass from his shoulder.

James jumped back to his feet and grabbed Edward around the throat, lifting him up from the floor as he pinned him to the wall. "Edward!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward gripped his former kidnapper around the wrist, kicking him in the stomach, and forced the man to drop him.

When James fell to his hands in knees, Edward grabbed his discarded knife. "EDWARD NO!" a voice shouted. Jasper ran over, grabbing onto his arm. "Edward don't!" he insisted.

"He took everything away from me!" Edward answered, his tears shining with unshed tears.

Edward kicked James, sending the now injured man to the floor. "He took Bree and me, selling us to a couple like we were puppies! He had stolen eleven years of mine and Bree's lives! He took Bella, the only reason I live every single day!" he snapped. Jasper gripped Edward's arm.

"Edward, if you kill him, you'll be no better than him, you would give him the way out and your life is over," Jasper answered.

Feeling his body shake, Edward dropped the knife to the floor while Emmett grabbed James, throwing him over to his two friends. Feeling his body shake, Edward let out a deep breath. "She's in the basement, look," Jasper told him, pointing to the camera. Staring at the screen, Edward grabbed a key that was hanging up and ran downstairs.

Bella was curled up on the bed, beginning to fall asleep when she heard the door open. She bit her lower lip as she waited for my taunts, except she felt a hand on her head. "No, no, no please," she begged, crying softly.

"Bella, Bella, it's me," Edward answered.

Letting out a gasp, she turned around to see her boyfriend staring at her. "Edward!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck with a sob. Sitting on the bed, he hugged her close as she continued to sob.

"I'm here, Bella, I'm here," he whispered, kissing her forehead gently.

Lifting her up into a carrying position, he hurried out of the room and back upstairs to get her to the nearest hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Edward was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. "She'll be alright, Ed," Emmett assured his brother, patting his back.

"We don't know what they did to her during these two months she was gone," Edward answered, "how are we going to find out anything if we're not even family?"

"Leave that to me, little brother," Emmett quipped wit ha half-grin.

Edward looked at his brother. "Emmett you didn't lie to the staff did you?" Jasper asked.

"I didn't lie, I said I was Bella's brother," Emmett replied.

"That's _lying_," Jasper told his brother-in-law.

"Hey, you and I have been Bells' brothers since we were two. Not a lie, don't have to be blood to be her brothers," Emmett answered.

"In this case, you have to be blood related Emmett," Edward muttered with his head in his hands.

"I can pass off as her big brother," Emmett pointed out.

Edward shook his head slowly. "Hey at least this way we can get in and see Bella, we can find out what's going on with her. Otherwise we would be waiting for hours for Chief Swan to show up," he commented.

"Shit Charlie, did any of you guys called him?" Edward asked.

"I got a hold of him, he's on his way," Jasper replied.

Letting out a deep breath, Edward sat back in his chair when a doctor walked out. "Are you Bella Swan's brother?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah, Emmett," he replied getting up, "is she alright?"

"Well, she is in good health despite the conditions you said you found her in. We're running some blood tests, but I think no harm has come to her or the baby during her captivity," the doctor explained.

"Baby?" the three men asked in shock.

"Yes," the doctor replied.

Edward swallowed hard as he stood up. "H-How far along is she?" he asked.

"I'd say from the size of the fetus and everything, she's about four months along," the doctor replied.

Emmett and Jasper looked over at with wide eyes. "Can we see her?" Emmett asked.

"She's being moved to a private room, so you'll be able to see her in a few minutes," he replied, "I'll come get you when she's ready."

Letting out a deep breath, Edward felt the shock resonate through his body. He was going to be a father, he couldn't believe it, he was going to be a father. "Damn Eddie Boy you don't waste time," Emmett quipped, messing up his brother's hair.

"Don't call me that," Edward muttered.

Sitting back, he dragged his fingers through his hair. "I don't get it, she said she took her birth control everyday at the same time," he added.

"Even that's so, Edward, still only 96-99% effective," Emmett answered.

"And I really, really don't want to know how you know that," Edward commented.

"Hey, it's told in every health class," the oldest Cullen boy replied.

"Of course you would pay attention to that part of the class," Jasper quipped.

"What you didn't?" Emmett asked, "wait! Don't want to know you're dating my sister."

Jasper chuckled as he sat on the back of a chair, looking at Edward. "You alright though Edward?" he asked. Edward let out a sigh.

"Just trying to let it sink in," he replied.

"Well, I think it'd be fair that you'd be the first to see her," Emmett commented.

Nodding, Edward stood up when the doctor came out and he went to follow him to Bella's room.

Bella was half-asleep after finally having somewhat decent food in her stomach. She had her hand resting over her stomach when Edward walked in. "Edward…" she said softly. Walking over, he pressed his lips to hers before hugging her tight.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

Bella hugged him back with tears falling down her face. "I've missed you," she answered, sniffling. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and neck before he suddenly rested his hand on her stomach. "So you know?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know," he replied, sitting beside her.

She bit her lower lip, letting out a deep breath. "The moment I found out, I made it my mission to protect him," she murmured.

"Him?" he asked as he ran circles over her stomach.

"Motherly instincts are telling me it's a boy," she replied.

Edward smiled, kissing her temple. "So…what do we do?" she asked. He lied down beside her as he gently traced circles into her tiny baby bump.

"We'll discuss our options later, right now, I want to just hold you," he replied.

Smiling, she snuggled up against him and closed her eyes as she fell asleep in his arms. Edward kissed her forehead, letting out a sigh as he watched her sleep. He rested his chin over the top of her head as he continued to hold her, finally feeling peace as he fell asleep with Bella in his arms.


	24. What to Do

Chapter 24: What to Do

A few days later, Bella was able to go home once they knew she was going to be alright. When Charlie and Bella had pulled up to the house, Edward was there waiting for her with his family. Esme smiled as Bella got out of the car. "Bella," she said softly, hugging her tight. Bella hugged her back, letting out a sigh. "Thank God you're safe sweetheart," she whispered, stroking her hair.

"Thank God for that," Carlisle agreed as he also embraced her, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," Bella replied.

When they were told Bella was rescued, Charlie had asked the Cullens to wait until Bella was home so not to overwhelm the girl. They understood and gave Bella the space they agreed she needed. Except, now that Bella was in Carlisle and Esme's arms, she couldn't help but had tears gather in her eyes.

Feeling the girl tremble, they both just continued to hold her and whispering reassurances to her. The girl cried softly, when the rest of the Cullens hugged her. Charlie smiled a little, knowing that the Cullens were like a second family to her and left them alone. "Oh Bella a baby! This is so exciting," Alice said once they let her go. Edward stood behind Bella with his hands on her waist. "Can I design the baby's room?" the girl asked.

"Alice, we don't even know what we're going to do," Edward answered.

Alice frowned. "Well, you're going to keep it aren't you?" she asked, her hands on her hips. Jasper sighed as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

"We don't know, everything's been so crazy, we just don't know what we're doing yet," Edward replied.

Bella was chewing on her bottom lip as she rested her hand on her stomach. "Well, it's been a busy, we should let Bella rest," Carlisle commented, even though he knew that look in the young woman's eye. It was the same look Esme had when she found out she was pregnant and the doctor told her the pregnancy would be dangerous for her and the baby. He looked at his son with a small look before leading his family away.

"I would like to go inside," Bella said softly.

"Alright," he answered as he held her hand and led her inside.

Walking up to her room, Bella sat down and removed her shoes. "Can we talk about it?" she asked, staring up at him as he closed the door. Edward leaned against the wall.

"Aren't you tired from the trip?" he asked.

"Why are you avoiding the subject?" she answered.

Edward sighed as he grabbed a chair, straddled it, and leaned against the back of it as Bella sat at the foot of her bed. "Well, first things first, what are your thoughts on this?" he asked gently. Sighing, she kept her hand on her stomach.

"This baby practically saved me, Edward," she answered.

"How's that?" he asked.

"He…gave me hope. Gave me a reason to live, a reason to try," she replied.

"You're also referring it to by gender which already shows you're attached," Edward commented.

"It is a boy," she told him with a wry smile, making him chuckle.

He tapped his fingers on the chair. "Well, what about school?" he asked.

"I can still go to school," she replied, "I'm sure your mom wouldn't mind watching the baby."

"This is true," he agreed.

Bella stared at him quizzically. "Well, I think we both know what I want. Question is now…what do you want?" she asked.

"I want what makes you happy," he answered.

"This isn't a one-sided happiness situation, Edward. This has to make you happy too," she told him.

She pushed her hair over her shoulder. "This decision affects both of us, not just one of us," she added.

"I know," he answered.

"Then how is it you have no opinion on the subject?" she asked.

"I've only had three days to let the news sink in," he replied.

Bella sighed as she moved back on the bed and had Edward lie down beside her. "Edward, this is your baby too. I didn't get pregnant on my own and that…monster never got that far to touch me like that," she told him.

"I wouldn't deny whose baby this is," he answered as he rested his hand over her stomach.

She rested her hand over his. "I want our son to grow up in a good parental environment, not in two separate homes like I was. It wouldn't be fair to him if I had to raise him alone," she told him.

"What makes you think you would be raising her alone?" he asked.

Bella looked at him. "Her?" she asked.

"Well you're saying that the baby's a boy. I'm telling you it's a girl," he answered.

Feeling relief sink in, she let out a deep breath. "You want to do this? Really Edward? You're not going to regret this when he's born?" she asked.

"Bella, you and our baby are my life now. I'll do anything for either of you," he answered.

Smiling, she snuggled up against him with her eyes closed. "Even though I think your dad wanted to shoot me when he realized I was the father," he commented, making her laugh.

"He was trying to threaten for me to never see you again," she answered.

"What did you say?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "I'm eighteen, legally an adult and if I wanted I could move out and move in with you," she replied. Chuckling, Edward kissed her forehead softly.

"Well what about this nursery thing Alice has been talking about?" he asked.

"Edward…we're going to keep the baby here. At least here it's quiet," she commented.

Edward chuckled lightly. "This is true," he agreed, rubbing her stomach. Sighing, she snuggled up against him.

"I'm so tired," she said softly.

"Then rest beautiful," he whispered.

Kissing her forehead, he smiled softly while hugging her close to him. Bella smiled as she curled up against him and fell asleep, feeling safe and protected in his arms. Edward watched her sleep, stroking her hair with a small smile. He knew that everything was going to be just fine and thought out.


	25. End of it All

Chapter 25: Ending it All

Bella was holding Edward's hand as they walked to the courthouse. Walking into the courtroom, they saw Tanya sitting at a table, looked a mess. Bella rested her hand on her stomach nervously, feeling the baby do a flip flop. Edward kissed the side of her head as they took their seats. "All rise for the honorable Judge Danielle Oliver," the bailiff called out as everyone stood.

"You may be seated. Case number 4598 Denali vs. The State court is now in session," the judge informed.

Bella let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes again. "Today is opening statements," the judge informed. Tanya's lawyer stood up as she began her statement.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I want you to keep in mind that my client is still a high school student. A high school student who's affections were rejected by a young man who led her on. He had made my client believe that the only way for them to be together is if the other girl he was seeing was out of the picture," the lawyer explained.

Edward felt his blood boil at the statement. "My client is an innocent bystander by this, only wanting the affections she had given another person returned. I am going to prove that my client is innocent and I hope you will see that she is," the defending lawyer explained.

"What a bitch," Edward hissed under his breath.

The prosecutor stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Even if what Ms. Quinn is true, there is no reason for someone to be taken from the safety of their home. No matter if it is on the street, in the car, or even in the home, there is no reason why Ms. Swan lost two months of her life being held in captivity. Ms. Denali is a manipulative young woman who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. She is obsessive to the point that she followed the man in question all the way from their hometown," he explained.

Bella rested her head on Edward's shoulder. "If this boy in question was in fact the one who gave Ms. Denali the idea, then why have no charges been brought against him? I hope you ponder this as you hear the testimonies," the prosecutor finished.

Edward moved his hand over Bella's stomach. "Your first witness?" the judge asked the prosecutor.

"Yes, I would like to call Edward Cullen to the stand please," he replied.

Edward stood up, gripping Bella's hand briefly before going to the stand. "Raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" the bailiff asked.

"I do," Edward replied.

"Be seated," the judge told the young man.

Edward sat down, squaring his shoulders, making sure no tot show fear. "Mr. Cullen, how do you know Ms. Denali?" he asked.

"We grew up in Chicago together, during the time I was being raised as Anthony Masen," Edward replied.

"Were you two close then?" the prosecutor asked.

"No sir, we were never close. She kind of followed me around like a lost puppy," he replied.

The prosecutor, Mr. Travis, nodded his head slowly. "Mr. Cullen, what happened after you were placed back into your birthparents' custody?" he asked.

"I hadn't seen Ms. Denali in months, but then one day she literally showed up on my doorstep, claiming to be my girlfriend," Edward explained.

"Were you in a relationship?" Mr. Travis asked.

"No sir, we were never in a relationship," Edward replied truthfully.

"What happened after you told Ms. Denali to leave you alone?" Mr. Travis asked.

"She continued to stalk me sir. She continued to follow me. At one point she jumped into my car while I was driving to school one day. She continued touching me when I told her to stop, she continued harassing and threatening my girlfriend. I tell her no, she kept coming," Edward explained.

He looked over to see that Tanya had a horrified expression on her face as if she was hearing all of this for the first time. "What about the day she told you about Bella's whereabouts?" Mr. Travis asked.

"I did tell her to come by my place, I will admit that I did tell her to come over. I was never, ever going to lay a hand on her, but I just wanted to know where Bella was. She's my life, the defendant knows she is and she couldn't stand the fact that I'm in love with someone that's not her," Edward explained.

"Objection speculation," the defender called out.

"Sustained," the judge answered.

"Sorry, but yes I did tell the defendant to come by my place, but I just wanted to know where Bella was and I had a feeling she knew where Bella was," he revised.

Mr. Travis nodded and Edward looked over at Bella with a small smile. "Did Ms. Denali tell you Bella's whereabouts?" Mr. Travis asked.

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Do you believe Ms. Denali had something to do with Bella's kidnapping?" he asked.

"Objection!" Ms. Quinn called out.

"Withdrawn, no further questions," Mr. Travis answered before sitting down.

Edward let out a shaky breath as he waited for the cross examination. "Mr. Cullen, you say you never had a relationship with my client?" she asked.

"No ma'am, never," Edward replied, "she wanted a relationship but I always told her 'no'."

"What of the party in May of 05?" she asked.

"Tanya continued to harass me then," Edward replied.

"Really? So her saying that you had tried to seduce her was a lie?" her lawyer demanded, not believing him.

Edward felt his blood boil. "No ma'am, I did not. I would never do that, I am not the kind to cheat on my girlfriend and your client knows that," he informed. He refused to fall for this game.

"Is it true that your sister kept my client locked in the house?" she asked.

Edward stared at her. "She unlocked it, briefly, one second. Tanya was allowed to leave whenever she wanted. You could ask the rest of my siblings were there. She continued to attack my sister-in-law and she was just defending herself," he explained.

"And what is this I hear you threatened her?" Ms. Quinn asked.

"Objection, not relevant to the case," Mr. Travis called out.

"Overruled," Judge Oliver answered.

"I did not threaten Ms. Denali, she at that point had basically admitted she knew where Bella was hiding. I was frustrated and I hit the wall. I did not threaten her," he explained, "I would never harm a woman, you can ask anyone. I will never lay my hand on a woman, not now, not ever."

The defense attorney was stunned, unable to figure out anymore questions to ask him. Edward Cullen was a respectable young man and everyone knew that he would never, ever harm a woman no matter what the circumstances. "No further questions," she muttered before walking way.

"You may step down," Judge Oliver informed.

Edward got off the stand and walked back over to Bella, kissing the side of her head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

Just then, Tanya stood up outraged. "I LOVED YOU ANTHONY MASEN! I LOVE YOU AND SHE STOLE YOU AWAY! YOU WERE MINE! YOU WERE ALWAYS MINE!" she screamed.

"Ms. Quinn control your client!" Judge Oliver exclaimed.

"HE'S MINE! ANTHONY'S MINE! I HAVE TO HAVE HIM!" she screamed.

Bella let out a gasp when Tanya stood up. "YOU STOLE EVERYTHING!" she screamed trying to leap at the girl when Edward pushed Bella behind him and the police grabbed her.

"Get her out of here!" Judge Oliver exclaimed.

"EDWARD'S MINE! HE'S MINE! HE'S ALWAYS BEEN MINE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she was dragged away.

Turning around, Edward hugged Bella close to him, whispering comforting words into her ear. "Take me home, Edward, just take me home," she whispered. Nodding his head slowly, Edward held her hand as they left the courthouse afterwards.

Two days later, Edward was sitting with Bella watching a movie with the family when Esme walked in. "What is it mom?" Bree asked. Esme sighed.

"Tanya was found guilty," she informed.

Bella let out a sigh of relief. "Next is James and we'll be home free," Edward whispered hugging her tight. Bella smiled as she hugged him as tight as she could without hurting their baby.

"Almost free," she whispered.

"Almost free," he answered smiling.

Two weeks later, the couple could finally rest easily over the fact James McCartney was found guilty of several counts of kidnapping, false imprisonment, and a count of molesting a minor, since Bella was still seventeen at the time.

Now that their nightmare was over, Edward and Bella were finally able to plan for their future as well as their child's. They were finally at peace.


	26. Absolutely Perfect

Chapter 26: Absolutely Perfect

Bella was resting with her hand over her bulging stomach. Her due date was coming closer and the changes with her body were beginning to take their toll on her. As she was resting with her eyes closed, she smiled when she felt someone stroking her cheek gently. Opening her eyes, she saw Edward kneeling beside her bed. "Hey…when did you get here?" she asked.

"Just a couple of minutes ago," he replied.

He rested his hand on her stomach. "How's the baby?" he asked.

"Finally sleeping I hope," she answered, laughing a little.

Smiling softly, he kissed her forehead softly while holding her hand in his. "Feels weird," she said softly.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The fact we don't have to worry about anyone ruining this," she commented.

"Well, Tanya, James, and Victoria are all in jail, they'll never both us again," he answered.

"That's a relief," she murmured.

Edward leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her baby bump. "The baby has been restless for the last few days," she said tiredly.

"You're thirty-nine weeks pregnant, it's not surprising," he commented.

Bella sighed as he continued moving his hands over her stomach. "Happy Valentine's Day," he whispered, holding a rose up to her.

"Edward…" she said smiling as she looked at the rose, taking it.

Smiling, he pressed a kiss to her lips. Bella kissed him back with a smile, pulling her boyfriend into the bed so she could feel his arms around her as she fell back to sleep. Edward lied down behind her, kissing the back of her shoulder. "Edward…I got a letter from that art school in New York," she said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling.

"I got in," she replied, looking over her shoulder at him.

Smiling, he hugged her tight, but carefully so not to hurt the baby. "That's wonderful, Bella. That's really wonderful," he told her. She hugged him back with a sigh.

"Do you think we can do this?" she asked.

"I know we can. I'm sure we can get our baby into a daycare to have her watched over the day," he replied.

Bella rested her head on his chest. "I mean, do we want to be so far away with a baby?" she asked. He held her hand in his, holding their clasped hands over his chest.

"Is that what's bothering you?" he asked.

"Well yeah, I mean. We're going to be first time parents in a big city alone," she replied.

He never really thought of that, she was right. They hadn't' really thought of the repercussions of going to an out of state college with a baby. "We have time yet, we'll discuss that when the time's closer," he replied. Bella smiled.

"That works," she replied, tiredly.

She suddenly let out a gasp. "Bella? What is it?" he asked.

"Um…Edward…my water just broke," she replied.

"What? You're not due for another week!" he exclaimed, sitting up.

"You want to tell the baby that?" she demanded.

Getting up, Edward grabbed her suitcase that was in her closet. "Alright, I'll call your dad when we get to the hospital," he told her. Bella nodded as she held onto her boyfriend's hand as they left to get to the hospital.

At the hospital, Bella was breathing through another contraction. "Hurts…hurts…hurts," she muttered, gripping his hand.

"I know," he answered.

Bella gripped his hand, closing her eyes tight. "What a Valentine's day," she commented, making him chuckle lightly.

"Don't worry, whatever I had planned can wait," he told her.

"You had plans?" she asked, groaning softly.

"A few surprises, but this is better," he answered.

Feeling the contraction pass, she let out a sigh as he sat down beside her on the bed. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his chest. "I'm scared," she whispered.

"I'm here," he answered, kissing her forehead.

Bella gripped his hand, closing her eyes tight as she felt yet another contraction. He continued to cradle her in his arms, trying everything he could think of to comfort her.

The hours ticked by, it was now seven in the evening. Edward was sitting behind Bella, letting her grip his hands as tight as she could as she got ready to push. "Alright Bella, on the count of three, I want you to push," the doctor instructed.

"I'm so tired," Bella sobbed quietly.

"I know you are, sweetie, but you're almost there," the doctor told her.

Edward held onto Bella's hands as she started pushing. "You're doing great, Bella, so great," he told her gently. Closing her eyes tight, she bit her lower lip as she pushed as hard as she could.

"Good, good, good, I can see the top of the baby's head," the doctor coached.

Smiling, Edward watched in complete amazement as Bella gave him a gift that outdid anything he could ever imagine giving her. After a few more pushes, his eyes widened even more as he saw his child for the very first time. "It's a girl, Bella, a girl," he told her, kissing his girlfriend's cheek several times while their daughter screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Is she okay?" Bella asked, sniffling.

"She's beautiful, Bella, so beautiful," he whispered.

He carefully moved out from behind Bella, letting her lie back while the doctor placed the screaming infant into his arms. Smiling down at his daughter, he felt his heart swell with pride while his eyes filled with tears of joy. The newborn quit wailing, long enough to open her eyes. The new father smiled as he looked into her doe brown eyes. "Hi there beautiful girl," he whispered, cradling her close.

He kissed her forehead gently before placing her into Bella's arms. "I love you," he told her, kissing her tenderly. Bella kissed him back with tears in her eyes. Both young parents looked at their new daughter with large smiles on their faces.

After awhile, Edward walked out into the waiting room. "It's a girl," he announced smiling. Alice let out a shriek as she ran over, throwing her arms around her brother's waist, making him laugh as Bree followed suit, hugging him as well. He hugged both sisters back while the rest of their families congratulated them.

"How's Bella?" Charlie asked.

"She's doing great," he replied smiling.

Letting out a deep breath, he smiled as Esme and Carlisle embraced their son. "What's her name?" Rosalie asked, smiling. He smiled lightly.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. We combined our parents' names," he replied.

"Wow talk about a mouthful, but congrats little brother," Emmett commented, patting his brother's shoulder.

"Congratulations," Jasper put in.

"Can we see her?" Alice asked.

"They're moving her into a private room," Edward replied, smiling.

Charlie smiled as he patted the young man on the back. "Take care of my little girl," he told his daughter's boyfriend.

"Promise," Edward replied.

He cleared his throat. "I'm going to go in there, I'll come get you when they're ready," he told them. They nodded as they watched him disappear through the doors again.

Walking into the room, Edward smiled to see Bella cradling their baby girl to her chest. "Hey," he said softly.

"I really thought it was a boy," she commented, laughing.

Chuckling, he kissed her forehead softly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she replied.

Pulling back, he held his daughter's hand in his, letting out a deep breath. "So you had something planned for today?" she asked.

"Yeah, sort of," he replied.

Chuckling lightly, he let out a deep breath. "But I guess it doesn't matter," he murmured. While Bella was looking at Renesmee, who was sleeping in her arms now, she didn't notice Edward moving down to one knee beside the bed. "Bella," he said softly.

Looking toward him, she looked at him when she saw that he was down on one knee. Her eyes widened when he placed a ring box on the bed and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. "Isabella Swan, I love you more than anything in this world and I'll love you everyday forever. Will you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?" he asked. Feeling some tears well up in her eyes, she smiled softly at him.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you," she replied.

Taking the ring from the box, he slipped it onto her finger before he stood up and pressed a kiss to her lips. Bella kissed him back with a smile, resting her hand on the side of his neck. "Yay! Two things to celebrate!" a voice exclaimed, making them pull back to see their families there.

"The doctor let us in, sorry we couldn't stop Alice," Jasper commented, making them laugh.

They laughed when Alice hurried over to see the newborn baby. "She's gorgeous!" Alice said excitedly. Bella smiled as she carefully placed the baby in her arms. "She's so sweet! I could just steal her away," she commented.

"Okay give her back," Edward answered, taking his daughter back into his arms, making their parents laugh.

Bella smiled as Charlie walked over, embracing his daughter. "Congratulations," he told her softly.

"Thank you," Bella answered softly.

She kissed her father's cheek. "I love you," she told her father.

"I love you too Bells," he answered, rubbing her back.

Smiling, she let him go and watched as her daughter was passed from person to person. Edward sat down beside Bella on the bed, holding her hand in his. "I love you Bella," he told her gently.

"I love you," she answered smiling.

Edward kissed her tenderly while they continued to watch their parents with smiles on their faces. Now, all they had to do was to figure out their future, but at this moment, all they cared about was their baby girl.


	27. Epilogue: Ten Years Later

Epilogue: 10 Years Later

Bella smiled as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. In front of her were the finishing touches of her new restaurant, _Twilight_. Smiling, she pushed her hair from her eyes when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. "Looks great," he said smiling.

"It does look great," she answered smiling.

He kissed the back of her shoulder, rubbing his wife's arms. "It's quiet…" he commented suddenly.

"Too quiet…" she agreed softly.

They looked around when they suddenly heard giggling. Looking over, they saw a little head peeking around the corner. "Hey we have a spy," Edward commented, going after the child. The little boy laughed when Edward swung him over his shoulder, tickling his stomach.

"No tickles daddy," the boy insisted.

"No tickles?" he asked.

"No," the boy replied.

Edward stared at him for a sigh. "No fun," he quipped. The boy smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. The boy had his father's bronze colored hair and his green eyes. He had on little white sneakers, blue jeans, and a T-Rex t-shirt.

"What are you doing EC?" Bella asked smiling.

"Nothing," he replied innocently.

"Where is he?" a voice exclaimed.

Edward held his son on his side as ten-year-old Renesmee stormed in. "Where is the little troll?" she exclaimed.

"Renesmee," Bella scolded.

"Mom! Look what he did!" she exclaimed, holding up a torn up notebook.

Bella sighed, looking at her son. "EC, why did you do that?" she asked.

"It was fun," EC replied.

Edward sighed. "That was bad, son, really bad. You'll have to go sit in the timeout chair for it," Edward told his son, setting him down on the floor.

"Aww, mama?" EC asked, looking at his mother.

"Timeout," Bella replied.

The boy sighed, walking over to the timeout chair. Bella shook her head slowly. "Renesmee, is your homework done?" she asked.

"Yes," the girl replied.

Bella smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead. Edward watched his wife with a smile, kissing her forehead softly. Bella bit her lower lip resting her head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her back, he let out a sigh. "We've been through a lot," he murmured.

"We have," she answered, "regret any of it?"

"Absolutely not," he replied.

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his back.

After awhile, Bella kneeled beside her son. "EC, don't you think you should say you're sorry to your sister?" she asked. The three-year-old lowered his green eyes sadly before nodding his head slowly. "Nessie," she called to her daughter.

"What?" Renesmee asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Your brother wants to tell you something," Bella informed.

Renesmee walked over, staring at her brother. EC stood up and hugged his sister around the waist. "I'm sorry," he told her. The older girl smiling, hugging her brother.

"Don't touch my stuff anymore," she told him.

EC grinned before he ran off to play with his toys in the living room. Shaking her head slowly, Bella let out a sigh as she went to check the menus over for her restaurant. Edward stood beside his wife, pressing a kiss to her temple. "How was school today?" she asked.

"It was…interesting," he replied chuckling.

"Besides the fact you have fourth grade girls fawning over you?" she teased.

"Yeah, that's a bit annoying," he replied.

"A simple crush," she told him.

Smiling, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "This is true," he answered before pressing a kiss to her forehead. She wrapped her arm around his back as they looked over the menus together.

"Can you believe all the blood, sweat, and tears we put into this place?" she asked.

"Nope, but we've already gotten reservations," he replied.

"You're kidding?" she exclaimed.

"Nope," he replied with a smile.

The young woman was now beaming from ear to ear. "Wow, this is exciting," she commented.

"Very," he agreed as they embraced.

Two days later, it was the grand opening of _Twilight_. The restaurant had a lovely romantic theme to it with the candlelight, but it had a bit of fun with the different kinds of music they had playing throughout. The first night was a huge success. They had a line going out the door.

It was so much of a success they almost ran out of food. It was incredible and Bella loved it.

While watching his wife work her magic in the restaurant's kitchen, a smile appeared on his face. This was the woman he loved literally all his life. When he didn't remember her, just a simple kiss brought back so many memories. A simple embrace made him never want to let her go. The fact they were now married with two beautiful children and two successful careers, he couldn't ask for anything else. It was a wonderful opportunity for both of them.

Edward never spoke to Elizabeth Masen ever again. She once tried to send a letter to him, but it went unopened and unanswered, for he couldn't get himself to forgive the fact she kept him for her own selfish reasons instead of doing what was best for him. He heard from Ed a few years ago when EC was born, it was an awkward moment for both of them. Except, since he had stated what he had done was wrong and he had regret of it, it made Edward see him more of an adult than that of his now ex-wife.

Edward still kept in touch with Ed and his children love the fact they had four grandpas instead of the usual two. They loved their three grandmas dearly. After Edward and Bella married the summer after their graduation, Charlie became engaged to Sue Clearwater.

As for his siblings, Rosalie and Emmett finished college and they had three boys, Liam, Kevin, and Nicholas. Liam was five, Kevin was three, and little Nicholas was three months old. Parenthood suited both of them and just when they thought fatherhood would calm Emmett down, it hadn't. In fact, the boys would always go to their father more than their mother when they wanted something because they knew their dad would want to do whatever the fun thing was as well. Emmett was a football coach for the Seattle Seahawks and Rosalie was the usual stay at home mom, just like she wanted to be all her life.

Jasper and Alice also completed college and they were married when Alice was a Freshman and Jasper was a sophomore. Alice became a fashion designer in New York and Jasper worked as a curator at a museum. As of now, they had a three-week-old baby boy, AJ. Ever since becoming a mother, Alice calmed somewhat, but she still had her bubbly personality. Jasper became the loving father everyone knew he would be, even though he was terrified at the idea of being a father.

Bree had graduated college three years ago as a social worker, helping children in abused cases like she was. Even though the family was iffy about it, she reconnected with Riley Biers who was a lawyer working at his own firm. They were steadily dating and as far as Edward knew his sister was happy and that's all that mattered to him.

That night, after the restaurant closed, Edward was watching as his wife was cleaning up. Carlisle and Esme took the children for the weekend, which gave them time for themselves. As Edward watched his wife, he smiled a little and walked up the stairs to the DJ area. Pulling out a CD, he put it in and turned the volume up.

Bella was halfway finished cleaning another table when she heard _Claire de Lune_ playing over the sound system. Looking over, she smiled as her husband strolled over to her. "May I have this dance Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"I cant' dance yet," she replied with a half-grin.

"It's all in the leading, love, all in the leading," he told her.

Smiling, she placed her hand in his as they began dancing slowly to the music playing. "I love you," she said softly. Edward smiled, resting his forehead against the top of her head.

"I love you," he answered, moving his hand over her back.

Sighing, she rested her head no his chest. "Happy birthday Bella," he whispered softly. She hugged him a little tighter with another sigh.

"Thank you," she answered.

Smiling, he held her close as they continued with their own little romantic evening, knowing that everything was going to be just fine. Everything was going as planned and there was nothing, absolutely nothing that could take that away. As long as they were together, they could do anything. The sky was the limit and they were going to push that limit together.

****

Preview to Next Story

__

Jasper was standing off to the side of the party with his cane in hand. His leg was throbbing with what little dancing he had done for the evening. He watched with a heavy heart as the love of his life danced with another man, his brain torturing him with the fact that she would never be his. Lowering his head sadly, he tapped his cane to the floor. "Excuse me," a voice called gently.

Looking over, he saw a young woman standing there. "Yes ma'am?" he asked. The woman smiled softly at him.

"My name is Maria Sanchez, your father invited my family," she informed.

****

Title: I Need You

Genre: Angst/Drama

Pairing: Canon

Rating: T maybe M

Story is Due: March 3rd, 2011


End file.
